REM Reality
by Spork Warrior Kore
Summary: [KaiOC ReiMao TalaOC etc.] 2nd part of Chapter 9: Touchdown has been posted. Chapter 10: Showdown! Kai vs. Diega! The match some of you have been waiting for is here! Who's going to win? Well, you have to read to find out! RR please!
1. 8 Years Ago

Beyblade: REM Reality A Fanfic by Kore, The Queen of Spades  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Kai, Rei, Tyson, Max, Hillary etc. but I do own Projects 936 and 937, the Baron Livskayakov and any other miscellaneous characters, their beyblades and bit beasts. The theme songs ain't mine either unless I specify that it is my own lyrical genius that created it. Also note that I have not seen the entire Beyblade series so any informational error that I might've made, I apologize in advance. I really like the show and especially Kai and Rei and I had to do a fic about them and an oc or two of mine! This fic is rated R for language, lemon, and violence in later chapters. Be warned: THIS IS GOING TO BE A VERY LOOOONG FIC!!! SPOILERS!!!! THOU HATH BEEN WARNED!!!!  
  
This = Thoughts ~*~~*~ = Scene change or point of view change "." = Spoken  
  
Theme Quote: "As if our hearts were one and ambitions the same, we moved together separately and thus began this twisted game/ I was destined for obscurity and you for fame but right now, my friend, we must escape whilst we are sane/ We'll escape under the same sky whether in snow or rain, we must escape from our prisons, our personal houses of pain." ~ My own creative genius.  
  
Chapter 1: 8 Years Ago  
The alarms were going off left and right, deafening all. Armed security guards were rushing about the facility to secure all of its exits.  
  
"She's around here somewhere men!," shouted a squad leader," Keep your eyes peeled and tranquilizer guns locked and loaded!"  
  
The pneumatic doors were sliding shut with faint hisses and steel paneled doors were sliding shut everywhere. The head security guard grabbed the red phone off of his desk and dialed a number quickly. Several silent minutes passed and finally, a voice flowed from the phone in a thick Russian brogue. The Baron Livskayakov had been awakened by the phone's noisy ring and answered in a rather grating tone.  
  
"What is it? Why are you calling so late at night Demetri?"  
  
Demetri tried to find his voice. The Baron was a frightening man with a temper that of a supremely pissed-off bull shark.  
  
"Sir *pant, pant* they have escaped!"  
  
"Which ones?," the Baron asked eagerly.  
  
Demetri plucked up the last bit of his courage and spoke.  
  
"Number 936 and 937, sir."  
  
The Baron had a white knuckled grip on the phone. His teeth ground together and tried to suppress his anger. Those blithering idiots, he thought, I have invested millions into those two projects! How could they let them escape? This is a maximum-security facility! No two children could escape a place like that! Houdini couldn't even escape from the facility!  
  
"Find them," he spat," Find them now. They are my best two projects and I cannot afford to lose them!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
With that, he slammed down the receiver. Demetri listened to the dead line that seemed to be louder than the blaring alarms around him. A sigh escaped him.  
  
"Boss! We got one!," yelled a guard over the radio. Demetri tilted his blond head and keyed his radio.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Number 937"  
  
"What about 936?"  
  
"Gone sir. Not even a trace. We are lucky we even caught 937."  
  
"Very well. Place 937 in a maximum-security isolation cell. Well, get moving!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"You should've had them tranquilize her," said Dr. Anna Mednacova from the doorway. She startled him a little and made him cringe.  
  
"Absolutely not," Demetri said immediately," She will be coherent when she is put in that cell and I will have it no other way."  
  
Dr. Mednacova snorted.  
  
"You want to give her another chance to escape, don't you?," she said half-accusingly and the other half out of sarcasm. "Number 937 will take down anyone trying to restrain her. After all, that is what she was programmed to do. The only answer is to sedate her for the time being."  
  
Demetri frowned and furrowed his thick eyebrows at her.  
  
"Don't tell me how to do my job," he hissed, "now if you please, I have a security crisis I need to get back to."  
  
He turned his back to her as a signal that she should leave and she did with a sniff. The sharp clicking of her heels could be heard as she went down the corridor.  
  
Demetri sank down into his chair and propped his feet up.  
  
"Sumashechiya suka," he growled as he lit a cigarette and dragged on it heavily, exhaling the smoke through his nose. He worried about 936 and 937. Unlike the rest of those at the facility especially Dr. Mednacova, he felt for the two girls and truly was sympathetic towards them. He had known them since they had arrived at the facility years ago and had been bowled over by the girl's combined and separate strengths. 936 showed remarkable fighting skill and intelligence. 937 was slightly behind her sister but what she lacked in fighting skills, she made up for in socialization and artistic skills. The pair had been trained early on for hand to hand combat and each showed a separate interest in weapons. 936 preferred pole-arms, guns, and other small, easily concealed weapons while 937 had taken to katanas, blades, knives, and guns as well. He tracked the two of them in a fatherly fashion. At first, his fondness for the girls was light-hearted but deepened to him cementing himself firmly as their father figure. The incident that caused this still made him shudder and it had been caused in part by that sadist, Dr. Mednacova.  
  
Demetri had played a vital role in the girls' escape but didn't give them a cakewalk either. He provided the window of opportunity for their escape and moved security around a little to make it a little easier to get out of the wards. From there, they just had to escape the main wards, get outside and to the vehicle storage where he had left the keys to one of the snowmobiles under the seat. He also stashed some cans of food, a big warm blanket, two full canteens, two extra pairs of snow boots, two sets of snow camouflage BDUs, a first aid kit, and two white rabbit and fox fur cloaks. Demetri was careful to put these items, packed tightly, in one of the side car snowmobiles. The escape was perfect for them. They could disappear into the snow-covered countryside and never be found but hopefully make it to civilization. From there, they were on their own. Demetri as well as most of the staff at the facility lived within its walls and the whole place would be thoroughly combed so there was no point in trying to stash the girls in his quarters until he could safely smuggle them out. That meant that they would have to escape to the frozen wasteland outside which in some respects, he mused, would be far easier than everything they had endured in this hellhole.  
  
~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~  
  
The Baron von Livskayakov slammed down the receiver. He was thoroughly pissed. His two best projects had escaped and were loose somewhere either in the facility or in the Siberian tundra. Incompetent fools, he thought, I have invested so much money in those two and the security systems around that damned place! How could this happen?  
  
It was very late and he was in desperate need of sleep. Undoubtedly, he would be up for the next several days to come searching for his two special projects and he needed all the rest he could get. Besides, Demetri was a competent head of security and if anyone could catch them, it would be him. At least, he hoped he could get one of the girls back. Demetri would surely be able to capture one. These thoughts eased his annoyed conscience but not much.  
  
"Bah. I'll deal with it in the morning."  
  
He leaned back to settle into sleep when his cell phone went off with an irritating buzz. Grumbling, he sat up again and answered it.  
  
"Hello?," he snapped.  
  
"Brother-in-law, you needn't be so harsh. It is just me, Boris," the voice on the other side of the phone said. The baron cooled a few degrees.  
  
"My apologies. I am rather stressed at the moment."  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"Two of my best projects escaped tonight. Number 936 and 937 broke loose a short while ago."  
  
There was a significant pause on Boris' end and then a short gasp.  
  
"You're kidding me? One of my best projects escaped as well."  
  
"What? Which one?"  
  
"Number 13. Kai Hiwatari."  
  
It was the baron's turn to be surprised.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari? That is Voltaire's grandson!"  
  
"Yes, indeed," Boris growled," That brat flew the coop a half-hour ago."  
  
The baron paused to think.  
  
"Three escapes from two separate facilities, hundreds of miles apart, no warning, little communication and all within the same hour. Most peculiar."  
  
"Yes, strange," Boris intoned," We should investigate this further."  
  
"Da Boris," the baron said smoothly," Let us meet in the morning to discuss this. There is something more at work here than what is apparent. This is too big of a coincidence for it to be treated lightly."  
  
"Agreed. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, brother-in-law."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
The baron hung up and set the cell phone down on the nightstand. The escapes of 936, 937, and 13 had been, well, so close together that one could say that they were synchronized. But, the facilities, he thought, the facilities have minimal contact! The subjects have no means of communication at all. How then, did they escape at about the same time? And for that matter, both facilities have advanced security systems! How did they get around those? Maybe they.  
  
The baron shook his head to clear it.  
  
"No, I'll deal with it in the morning."  
  
With that, he settled down to sleep.  
  
~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~  
  
Kai ran. He ran as fast as his young legs would carry him and so far, they had carried him far away from the Balkov Abbey and even out of Moscow. He had run blindly into the frozen terrain that surrounded Moscow and was now in his second day of escape. He wrapped his tattered coat around him tighter and clenched his chattering teeth together. He was wandering blindly into an oncoming snowstorm and didn't know it. Kai trudged on. The wind was picking up through the trees and his hair was being whipped about his face. He was familiar with the unforgiving so-called Russian winter but growing up in cities and in the Abbey had left him totally unprepared for the wild Russian winter. The wind stung his face with icy needles and sudden gusts kicked up a little snow every now and then. It was decidedly stupid of him to leave the city and head for the wilderness but for some odd reason, he felt little fear of this unknown, yet vicious land.  
  
A chill wracked his body. The sun had set and the temperature was dropping quickly, a fact that his body continually reminded him of. He needed to find a small cave or burrow somewhere to hide in. He was sure that there were caves up in this area and was on the lookout for any trace of one. At this point however, he was ready to take anyplace that was out of the wind and curl up there for the night. He needed some warmth and fast. Instinctively, his fingers nudged the bulge in his coat pocket that was his beyblade, Dranzer. His fingertips, slightly frost-bitten, were warmed through the pocket slightly by his bitbeast. A small smile crossed his face and he exhaled into his hands and rubbed them together to warm them further.  
  
His steps were becoming more and more dogged as his visibility was steadily decreasing with the fading light and gusts of wind. One wrong step and.  
  
It was too late; he felt his right foot slip, the sudden feeling of near weightlessness, and the next thing he knew he was tumbling down the embankment. His hands reached out to grab a root, a branch, a bush, anything to slow his fall. A sharp crack and sudden jolt of pain in his left arm let him know in no uncertain terms, that he was now injured. He winced and pulled that arm close to him, gritting his teeth as he rolled over and over on the injured arm. He felt the terrain even out and the force from his fall send him skidding over a frozen river at the bottom of the embankment. Kai thumped, bumped and skidded his way across the ice, coming to a stop 30 feet or so from the edge of the embankment. For a moment, he lay there, clutching his broken arm and squeezing tears out of his eyes angrily. He shifted his weight and pushed himself up on his good arm, breathing hard. He stretched his good arm out, thunking it on the ice to drag himself to shore.  
  
Bad move. The feeling of his good arm snapping and the sound of crunching and breaking ice barely had time to register before he found himself slipping below the surface of the river. The winter wonderland before him in all it's sparkling beauty and ferocity was rapidly vanishing. The crystalline ice gave way underneath him to the black fluid of the lake, a black heart that beat steadily beneath its innocently sparkling exterior. He threw an arm up and kicked as hard as he could, making a grab for the edge of the ice. The feeling of being encased in ice was nothing compared to the pain that ripped through his broken arm. He threw his head back to scream but the black water rushed into his mouth and he choked. The ice broke away under his arm and he flailed desperately. He had never learned to swim and he was paying dearly for it.  
  
Kai kicked hard for the surface and reached a hand out as though he expected someone to grab it and pull him from the depths that were swallowing him. Panic had encased his brain just as the inky waters encased him in ice. The water started to turn red around him and terrified thoughts shot through his mind. He was alone in the wilderness, bleeding perhaps, definitely injured, and who on earth could possibly be around to help? With a final kick, his hand shot out of the water one last time and was hoping for someone to grab it, though not expecting it to happen at all.  
  
To his surprise, his hand was caught. A hand no bigger than his, one that fit perfectly in his own was pulling on his broken arm, trying to pull him out of the murky depths. The pain in that arm was unbearable and he foolishly tried to scream but succeeded only in letting the river flow into him. He looked up in shock, heard a faint splash, and saw only a shadow outlined in red before he passed out.  
  
[A/N: Aight, I should warn you now that this chapter is going to seem like it should be placed elsewhere in the story once you read the next chapter. I wanted to put this one first to drop some hints, give a little info, etc. The next chapters flow more sequentially and won't seem as out of place. Kai: *cough cough* ::is soaking wet:: Kore: ::throws him a towel:: I almost forgot about you! Kai: How could you forget about me? I'm the star of the story! Kore: I thought we talked about this before I started writing. When I get focused on something, then the rest of the world can go to hell for all I care. Kai: ::~_~*:: You first. Kore: Don't make me turn this into a yaoi lemon between you and Tyson. Read and review, por favor! ^_^ ~~~@] 


	2. Drops of Jupiter

Kore: Aight... same disclaimer as the first chapter. 'Cept this time we're shifting gears to present day. Wyatt: I'm in this chapter too! Kai: Oh goodie. Kore: Play nice boys.  
  
Theme song: Drops of Jupiter (Sung by Train) ((A/N: DAMN! I LOVE this song!))  
  
Chapter 2: Present Day  
  
Wyatt sighed as he reworked the physics equation he was working on. The damn problem just didn't seem to turn out right, no matter what formula he used or how ever many times he checked his math. With an irritated snort of disgust, he threw down his pencil just as his roommate, Kai Hiwatari came in the room. Kai hung his sling bag up on the rack wordlessly and kicked off his loafers. The older Russian boy gave Wyatt a nod by way of greeting before slinking off into the bathroom, shutting the door with a snap. Wyatt sighed and went back to his equations.  
  
When they reached their senior year in high school, the students were allowed to pick and choose their roommates. Kai obviously couldn't have a room to himself like he would've preferred so he chose Wyatt to be his roomie. Wyatt was thrilled to be sharing the same dorm as his idol but eventually chilled out. He thought that rooming with Kai would be a blast and that he would have the time of his life but he was quite wrong. Kai was extremely moody and easily irritated. Wyatt had to walk on eggshells for the first month or two until he could get used to Kai's moodswings. Kai seemed to mellow out during those autumn months and now, there were two weeks left until winter break. Wyatt had been around Kai for at least 3 years and knew enough about him to know that the wintertime and holiday season always seemed to depress him. He idly scribbled an equation on the paper that looked something like this:  
  
Kai + winter = depressed Kai  
Depressed Kai + holiday spirit = Pissed off depressed Kai aka Bipolar Kai  
Bipolar Kai + quiet spaces + starry sky = Happy Bipolar Kai  
  
Beside the last result, he drew a silly smiley face with hair just like Kai's. He was somewhat pleased with himself but frowned when he realized he had done his offhanded equations on the same piece of paper as his physics homework. Inverting his pencil, he erased it all and shook the rubbings into the wastebasket between his and Kai's desks.  
  
The bathroom door slid open behind him and Kai walked out, rubbing his hair with a towel and his eyes closed. He moved about the room effortlessly, his long bathrobe fluttering in his wake. He went to his dresser, yanked out a pair of boxers, and glided back into the bathroom, shutting the door with the same vigor as before. It never ceased to amaze Wyatt how Kai could navigate a room with his eyes shut. It was like he could see through his eyelids or something.  
  
The bathroom door reopened and Kai emerged, hair tousled and dry, and clad in his favorite black and blue flannel pajamas. He climbed up the ladder to the top bunk and settled down under the heavy blankets.  
  
"'Night Wyatt," he mumbled," And I say again that you shouldn't have taken physics this year."  
  
"Oh, I've got it under control!," Wyatt said," Good night!"  
  
Kai mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "bullshit" but Wyatt let it go. Kai always saw through him, no matter what so it was pointless to argue. Kai turned his back to him and nodded off within a few minutes.  
  
Wyatt continued to work on his physics problems. He finished 4 of them with 10 more to go and it was only 11 PM. He yawned and stretched. It was going to be another long night. Above him, Kai rolled over and his arm dangled off the top bunk. It bobbed in and out of Wyatt's peripheral vision, annoying him somewhat. Wyatt grabbed Kai's hand and tucked it and his arm back up on the top bunk. Normally, Kai was a sound and light sleeper but he would go into this sort of strange sleeping funk. Right around autumn and winter, he would toss and turn much more often than what was considered normal restlessness. He mumbled a lot in his sleep too. Sometimes he was coherent and sometimes he wasn't. Right now though, Kai starting to get into his funk and he wasn't totally coherent.  
  
"All see.you.unn-nay.I..ommise."  
Wyatt quirked an eyebrow. He quietly took out his journal and thumbed through the pages to a hidden log. He sat with his pen poised, waiting for Kai to speak again.  
"Alsea...you.one ay.I ommis."  
  
Wyatt listened carefully and strained his ears.  
  
"I'll see you one day, I promise?," he said, quirking an eyebrow. It was odd for Kai to say something like that. Nonetheless, he scribbled it down in the log below "Shut the hell up, Tyson!" (A common one) and "Screw you Boris!" (Another frequently heard thing from Kai). Wyatt mulled it over for a moment.  
  
"I'll see you one day, I promise." He repeated in a low voice. Since when did Kai ever use the word promise? And for that matter, whom was he speaking to? There was a change in Kai's tone of voice when he said that that made Wyatt even more curious. Kai normally had a bit of a growl to his voice but it was gone. His voice was.well, gentle and soft. Wyatt shuddered. That was unnatural. The shudder and the voice, that is.  
  
Wyatt glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight and he needed to rest. I'll finish the rest of the problems in the morning, he thought sleepily. He gave another stretch and yawn before flicking out his lamp switch and crawling into bed. Wyatt was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
As soon as Wyatt began to saw some redwoods, Kai's eyes slammed open, jolting him from his dream. It was another one of those strange dreams he couldn't remember until he had acted it out. A strange sense of déjà vu, he supposed. He remembered a few fragments or rather felt them. In the dream, he was sure he saw a snowy footprint and that he had been in pursuit of something. Just when he caught up, a loud noise ripped him from dreamland and deposited him back to consciousness. Damn it Wyatt, he thought.  
  
Annoyed, he leaned over the guardrail and smacked Wyatt with his pillow. Wyatt snorted, rolled over, and was silent. for about 2 seconds. Kai whacked him again with the pillow but to no avail. He tried hiding his head under his pillow but Wyatt was still audible through the soft down. Kai gritted his teeth, threw off his covers, and climbed out of bed. He had to get out of there and get some fresh air or something.  
  
~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~  
  
20 minutes later, Kai Hiwatari found himself walking the grounds of the school and heading towards the gardens. He had bundled himself up in his trademark scarf, long black coat, blue pants, wrist guards, combat boots, and a black and red long sleeve sweater and was now trudging his way through the snow. The moon was a silvery crescent above him framed against the black sky by thousands of stars. The moonlight cast exotic and whimsical shadows here and there in the gardens and made his heart leap a little. There was a light snow falling with a crisp wind licking at his face.  
  
The school gardens were beautiful this time of year, though few people took notice. They were too busy to stop and admire the smooth white coat that covered everything, glistening with frost in the morning sun like a sugared fondant. They were too busy to appreciate the serenity and peace the Russian winter brought. They were the ones who had been taught early on that the Russian winter was nothing to mess with; that the Russian winter could easily claim their life. As they got older, most kids had shrugged off their parents' notions and even said allowed that they weren't afraid of a big bad snowflake. Kai knew differently though. Deep down inside their souls, hiding behind a façade of bravery, or perhaps just repressed so much that it had become subconscious, they were afraid. Maybe it had become instinct or maybe they simply just didn't care.  
  
Their loss, Kai thought. He gazed about the surreal wonderland and slowly drew in his breath. The thing of beauty he breathed in had nearly killed him 8 years ago and taught him a valuable lesson in his own mortality. A memory resurfaced. His hands went instinctively to clutch his arm guards. No one really asked why he wore them all the time but then again, no one really spoke to him. Most assumed it was to up his so-called "tough guy" image a few notches but that wasn't the case. Sure they had a cool factor but Kai actually had a damn good reason to wear them. Not that it was anyone's business though. What he did was his own business and Kai answered to no one.  
  
As he stood, his hair brushed some icicles hanging from an overhead branch. Their soft tinkling reached his ears as they fell to the ground, one of them grazing his cheek. Another memory resurfaced. His hands felt his cheeks where his blue stripes were and he let out his breath slowly. Everyone thought that they were painted on but no, they were far more permanent than that Wyatt had asked about them once and Kai told him the reason. Half of it at least, but certainly not the whole reason. Just enough though to hold him off and make it seem perfectly logical. The Blade Sharks was the best excuse he ever made or did. Curiously enough, Kai never heard a single rumor fly about what he had told Wyatt. Not even a whisper. It was hard to surprise Kai but he really was expecting Wyatt to blab. His protégé had kept his word not to utter a syllable to another soul and unbeknownst to Wyatt, he had earned his idol's trust and loyalty. Of course, Kai would never tell him that.  
  
Something fluttered in his peripheral vision off to his left. It wasn't a bird-like flutter or a small flurry at all. He turned his head in time to see the hem of something disappear behind the tree line. He turned stiffly and followed it into another little grove adjacent to the one he had been in. The scenery hadn't changed much and there was no sign that anything greater than the wind had passed through. A bush at the far end of the grove shuddered. Kai was off after it. He had no idea why he was chasing after shadows in the school garden, in the wintertime, in middle of the night. He was acting on an instinct that he wasn't aware that he had. It felt odd and made him a little queasy. He looked down and saw a small footprint in the snow. Déjà vu. Lifting his eyes a little, he saw another one before they faded into a clump of bushes.  
  
Naturally, Kai followed. With every step he took, he felt as though he had already taken the next one. He parted the bushes carefully and was surprised to find a hidden grove tucked away. Kai had often gone strolling through the gardens and knew the place by heart but he didn't recall ever having been here before. Yet, it feels like I have, he thought. There were several long rows of bare trees whose branches swept only a few above his hair and glistened with snow. The moonlight darted in and out of the branches resulting in an interesting play on shadows. He blinked to head off the sudden feeling of dizziness that threatened to send him reeling. His eyes adjusted to the vertigo inducing atmosphere and a figure twitched near a tree. He turned to it.  
  
"Show yourself!," he yelled, his teeth gritted.  
  
The tree shook and a shadow took shape beside it. He watched it intently, his instinct even stronger than before and his senses wild. The shadow took a step towards him and then another. An air of familiarity swept over him and he paused. The shadow came closer to him and yet he did nothing but stare. When it was a few short feet away, it stopped and a soft yet weary voice drifted from the shadow to his ears followed by a light chuckle.  
  
"Wasn't quite sure if it truly was you."  
  
"Huh? Do I know you?"  
  
Another soft chuckle.  
  
"Of course you do. Don't tell me you've forgotten all about me, Kai Hiwatari."  
  
An olive hand emerged from the shadow and into the moonlight followed by the rest of the person. The other soon accompanied the hand as they went up to the edges of the silvery gray wolf fur lined hood and pushed it back. A long black braid fell over her left shoulder and down to her thigh. The moonlight shifted slightly and Kai noticed the brilliant gold streaks snaking through her hair. Shorter pieces of hair framed her delicately curved face and several long, thin bangs hung down over her lightly closed eyes. Her eyes. this would be the deciding factor. He had an idea of who this person could be but the chances that he was right were slim. Yes, the eyes would be the deciding factor. He could only see her finely arched brows and long lashes at the moment but now, if only she would reveal what they hid.  
  
As if on cue, the clouds left the moon for a moment, allowing it to fully illuminate her as best as it could, and Kai was struck by the change. She raised her chin to level with his and opened her eyes as she did so. Gray pools, rimmed with black, and streaked with an intense gold leveled with his own hematite-fading-to-blood ones.  
  
Everything seemed to slow down from there. Those eyes. it -it is her! She's back!, Kai thought. A small smile broke upon his face, something that was alien to him if it wasn't a smug one.  
  
He does remember, she thought, had me worried for a moment though. No way he could've forgotten me. She half-smiled and tilted her head, a small giggle escaping from within her and drifting on the breeze.  
  
The wind picked up through the grove and blew their hair about gently. She tucked some strands behind her ear. Kai's scarf blew up and slapped him in the face lightly and she chuckled as he wrestled it behind him. Without a doubt, it was she. The half-smile that broke upon her features was unique and he had only known one other person to smile in such a way. The coloring of her eyes was unique to only one person he had ever met.  
  
The memories came flooding back to him unbidden and for some strange reason, he welcomed them. Mind you, he had buried some of those memories on his own and time and forces in life had stolen others. He was glad to finally see his old friend again. Even after all these years, she'd kept her word. Suddenly, his mind was filled with questions and those questions spawned more questions. He wasn't sure where to begin so he chose the first question that had come to mind.  
  
"So," he said smoothly," Where the hell have you been?"  
  
[~*~@ Kore: Wow. these last few paragraphs took longer for me to write than the rest of the chapter. I got it though!  
  
Wyatt: I don't snore that loud!  
  
Kore: Oh yes you do.  
  
Kai: Louder than Kore at least.  
  
Kore: ::narrows eyes:: Do not! Besides, how would you know?  
  
Kai: ..  
  
Kore: ::grumble:: Strike one Hiwatari. Anyways, please read and review! I thrive on reviews! Careful what you flame me about. I flame back. I still welcome all criticism though. Go ahead! Push that little button that let me know what you think! ^^ ~*~@] 


	3. Watch Your Back

Kore: Wow, I'm moving this story along rather well. I starting writing it on Sept. 3rd and I'm already on chapter 3! ::beams:: I am quite proud of myself! Now, I know the first two chapters were kinda PG but trust me, the story will pick up the pace. I did say that this'll be a very long fic and I always keep my word! Now in this chapter, we're gonna see some more action and Kai'll be more like the Kai everyone is use to on the show. Last chapter, he seemed a little ooc but he'll be flip-flopping in this one. Takes place in St. Petersburg, Russia. Never been there but I have a few friends who say it is beautiful in the winter. I'm just going off of what they tell me. Also, all places mentioned are fictional and if they do exist, then oops.  
  
Kai: Same disclaimer as before. Kore doesn't Beyblade, the Bladebreakers, anyone, or me from the show. She does own this story, her ocs, and this plot.  
  
Kore: Thank you Kai. Now, on with the fic!  
  
"."- Dialogue ~.~- Telepathic thought Italics- One's own thoughts  
  
Theme Song: Watch your Back (By Benny Cassette from More Music from The Fast and the Furious Soundtrack.)  
  
Chapter 3: Watch Your Back  
  
Kai Hiwatari gave his scarf an extra tug to tighten the elegant knot he had tied it in. He shouldered his long coat on wordlessly and buttoned it up as Wyatt came in the door laden with books and folders. Kai's eyebrow quirked up as his counterpart breathlessly waddled to the desk and deposited a huge physics book, purple notebook, and large folder on the chair. He shook his head and tsked lightly.  
  
"Told you, you shouldn't have taken physics," he said as he pulled his scarf out of his coat. Wyatt wrinkled his nose at Kai's remark.  
  
"Hey, at least with physics in my transcripts, I have a better shot at getting into Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University in the States," he said as he plunked down on his bed for a moment to rest. "Besides, what do you plan to do with your life?"  
  
Kai paused for a moment and genuinely thought. In truth, he had no idea what he was going to do with his life after high school and hadn't really thought about it either. These past few years that he should've spent thinking about his future and possible careers had been spent with the Bladebreakers during beyblading season and defending their title. The years seemed to have gone by fast now that he thought about it. He and Wyatt had gone to some of the career fairs the school had had in the past and spent several afternoons browsing the booths and getting free stuff as well as brochures on careers and other universities. He had picked up some pamphlets on physical therapy, pediatrics (didn't know why he even considered it), and was assailed by several recruiters for the military. He considered the military once or twice and had even given the guy from the submarine corps the time of day. In the end though, nothing seemed to fit right with him and on the school roster that listed all the seniors' career decisions or school choices, the only blank slot stood beside his name.  
  
"You know, I'm not sure," he said finally," Nothing seems to click with me, I suppose."  
  
Wyatt nodded understandingly and settled his oaken brown eyes on his roommate. It was then that he realized Kai was dressed to go somewhere.  
  
"Hey, Kai. Where are you going?"  
  
Kai pulled the collar of his long coat up around his face. He debated for a moment whether or not to grace his roommate with an answer.  
  
"I'm going into town for a little while," he said," I'll be back in the evening."  
  
He strode across the room and grabbed his wallet from inside his desk drawer. His scarlet eyes rested upon Dranzer for a moment, who had occupied the same drawer as the wallet and his launcher. He debated whether or not to take his world class beyblade with him. Dranzer. he thought. The bitchip flashed its response to its owner's thoughts. I suppose you want to come to, he thought. The bitchip flashed again and he took it to mean 'yes'.  
  
The 2-minute bell sounded throughout the school, breaking both boys from their thoughts. Wyatt jumped slightly and looked at his watch frantically.  
  
"Aah! I'm gonna be late to Advanced Chemistry Honors!," Wyatt squealed. He grabbed his backpack and the heavy schoolbook off his desk and made for the door.  
  
"Wyatt!"  
  
Wyatt whipped around, his hand on the doorknob. "Yes Kai?"  
  
"Your notebook," Kai said tersely, indicating the purple spiral notebook on the younger boy's desk with a nod of his head. Wyatt looked from Kai to the notebook and back again before grabbing the notebook and rushing back towards the door.  
  
"Thanks Kai! You are such a good friend!," Wyatt called as he left the dorm. Kai's eyes snapped open at those words. The one-minute bell sounded and he could hear Wyatt squeak as clear as bell. A little chuckle escaped him and he looked back down at Dranzer. The bitchip flared again and he grabbed the blade and stuck it in his pocket along with the launcher. With that, he strode out of the room, careful to lock it on the way out.  
  
~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~  
  
An hour later and he found himself on the busy streets of St. Petersburg at a stoplight. His fingers drummed the top of the steering wheel, waiting for the light to change. Traffic in the city was rather hectic this time of day and Kai really hated having to drive through that mess just to get a few blocks over to the The Admiralty's Restaurant, the place where his old friend had told him that she would meet him at for lunch. He remembered that night clearly when she had waltzed back into his life and the drumming of his fingers slowed a little. Then again, that night had only been a few days ago so his memory was fresh and accurate about the details. There was no doubt in his mind it had been her. He only knew one individual on the face of the earth with gray-gold eyes and two others came relatively close.  
  
He leaned his head back against the seat and his eyelids slid shut for the briefest of moments while he remembered their meeting. The snow was falling lightly, there was a soft wind playing about their hair, and the moon was inconstant with the amount of light it let forth. That, combined with the skeleton-like trees frosted with icicles and snow as well as the silvery- gray wolf fur coat she wore, gave a dizzying illusion that made him think for a second that maybe she wasn't real and maybe he was seeing things. He had to steady himself and get a grip before proceeding. Nicely tanned, olive skin and the notable grayness of her eyes were indicative of her Mediterranean background. He remembered vaguely that she was half- Spanish and half-Greek but leaned more towards her Spanish side than the Greek-  
  
A loud horn jolted him from his daydream and he immediately stomped on the gas and made a hard right turn. His sleek, black and crimson Porsche whipped around the corner easily and he relaxed somewhat. He took no notice of the people who had honked, and let them pass and shout obscenities out the window in his direction. Kai didn't care. He was almost where he wanted to be any ways.  
  
10 minutes later, Kai parked in the parking lot of The Admiralty Restaurant or rather, he ignored the valets and parked his own damn car. One of the valets made a move to say something to him but quailed under the annoyed look Kai gave him. The look clearly said that he did NOT trust them to park his car and he would NOT hand over his keys either.  
  
As he entered the establishment, the relaxed atmosphere immediately struck him. There were wide French doors along the wall to his right that opened up onto a patio with numerous tables outdoors. To his left was a tall, wooden dividing wall that separated the bar from the rest of the restaurant and he could barely make out the door to the kitchen beyond that. Before him, there was a hostess' podium with a charming blonde checking a reservations list. Behind her, lay the somewhat busy restaurant with its patrons dining cheerfully. Kai undid his long coat and shed it off, draping it over his arm as he approached the hostess.  
  
"Excuse me," he said politely," Is there a reservation for a- "  
  
The pretty hostess cut him off as soon as she looked at him.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari? The Kai Hiwatari?," she said pushing her thick glasses up her nose," Can it be?"  
  
Kai took a small step back unconsciously. He really didn't like fangirls all that much and found them to be a nuisance actually.  
  
"Ahem," he said clearing his throat," I believe I have a friend who made a reservation here by the name of-"  
  
"It is you!," the hostess squealed and caused some patrons to turn their heads in interest. "Oh my god! Can I have your autograph, Kai? Please? I'm your biggest fan-"  
  
Another hostess stopped the blonde short, obviously her senior. The woman was slightly taller than Kai with curly red hair pulled into a bun at the base of her neck. Her white blouse was crisp and the crimson vest and black slacks she wore were pressed. She too wore glasses and had an impatient air about her. She snatched up a menu and snapped the younger girl upside her head with it.  
  
"Mara! Do you lose your head every time a famous person walks in here?," she hissed at the girl. Mara bowed her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Nadya," Mara said.  
  
"Silly girl, go help Lily in the kitchens," Nadya said before brushing a curl out of her face and looking at Kai. "I apologize Mr. Hiwatari, for Mara's outburst and to answer your question, yes, we do have the reservation. Follow me please."  
  
Kai nodded and followed the woman to the back of the restaurant where he discovered a flight of stairs neatly tucked away that led to an upper floor. She led him up the stairs and to a second story aerial view dining area which was more sparsely populated than downstairs. There were booths lining the longer walls of the room with a big window at the far end that reached from floor to ceiling. Here, she directed him to a little table booth with a single familiar inhabitant and sat him down with a menu. He ordered a cup of tea and Nadya bowed and went to get it.  
  
"Nice place you picked out," he remarked," Good atmosphere."  
  
"And good food as you will soon find out," his old friend said with a wink," And by the way, don't say my name out loud for the time being. It is best if my real name isn't heard."  
  
Kai nodded as Nadya brought his tea. He took a sip along with a moment to give his companion a good once-over. The first thing he noticed was that she hadn't taken her gunmetal black trench coat off in the warm restaurant, as though she were expecting to leave any moment. For comfort though, she had left it unbuttoned and rolled up the coat's sleeves, revealing a long sleeve maroon shirt with a black silk tie underneath. The shirt was tucked into her black cargo pants and fastened with a punkish studded belt. The bottoms of the pants had been tucked into a pair of steel-toed combat boots. She had her ears pierced all the way up on both sides and had a cuff and chain on her left ear. It was here in the better lighting that his eyes were able to make out the ghost of a scar than ran from ear to ear under her chin. He thought to question her about it but didn't. Instead, he told her about the fangirl hostess that he had encountered a few moments earlier. When he finished, she chuckled in amusement.  
  
"Good thing she kept cutting me off then if you don't want your name to be heard," he said wisely, "I get sick of hearing my name sometimes, especially when it's some obsessive fan squeaking it. Then again, I'm not the one in hiding."  
  
"We are all in hiding at some point or another in our lives," she said sagely with a sigh," and there are two types of hiding. There is hiding from something outside you and hiding from something within you. Most people go through their lives doing the latter without even realizing it but for those like me who are doing the other kind of hiding, we are confined to the shadows. Some get lost in those shadows and some dance just beyond the light's reach but almost all will agree that a name is a luxury for them to have." She sipped her tea and held the cup in her ring-lined hands so that her eyes peered at him from over the rim.  
  
"So what am I to call you for now?," Kai asked earnestly. He knew the severity of her predicament to an extent but for it to be so bad that she couldn't utter her own name in public meant it must be bad. Then again, he knew her pretty well and knew that she could get herself out of whatever hole she dug herself into.  
  
She chuckled and sipped her tea again.  
  
"I'm not sure," she said, looking over the rim of her cup again. It was then that Kai realized that she wasn't looking at him but rather through him as only she could do past him, behind him and roved about as though she were expecting company. "You can call me anything you like as far as I'm concerned."  
  
Kai thought for a moment. "I used to call you Cy when we were kids."  
  
"I remember that," she said," you called me Cy because you couldn't say my whole name properly." She chuckled. "Eh, let's try a trait or nickname, shall we?"  
  
"How about 'psychopath'?," he asked, a smirk tugging at the muscles in his face.  
  
"Nah, too obvious," she said dismissively. They both chuckled in amusement.  
  
"What about 'crazy chick'?"  
  
"Nah, too tame and besides, you are the one with poultry for a bitbeast."  
  
"Fine. How does 'psycho-bitch' sound to you?"  
  
She gave him an amused and startled look.  
  
"Remember we are trying to keep my identity secret! Calling me by my middle name isn't going to help matters!," she laughed. To her surprise, he laughed aloud as well though not nearly as hearty as she did. For a fleeting moment, Kai looked as though he were enjoying himself. His simple laughs mixed with her cheerful chuckling in a sound that neither of them had heard for a long time. Several patrons in a booth across the way looked over in interest at the pair. Almost immediately, a pair of haunting gray gold eyes fixated themselves upon them, sending sharp shivers up and down their spines and causing them to look away.  
  
Their laughter settled down and they both took sips of their tea to calm themselves. Kai fidgeted with his cup. Why do I have a feeling that she is hiding something from me?, he thought, she's always been open with me before.  
  
"Kai. We need to leave. now."  
  
The sharpness in her voice made him twitch slightly. He set down his mug and scooped up his coat. So much for lunch, he thought. Kai wasn't about to question her. If she said they needed to go, then they needed to go whatever the reason was. He stood along with her and exited the booth. He turned his back to the big window and faced the opposite wall of the dining area towards the stairway. 4 men in dusters had entered the room and locked their eyes with his and hers. A woman screamed, as there was a flash of metal and all four men had guns aimed straight for him and her. He jerked back as her arm went around him under his right arm and clutched his left shoulder, crossing his chest. She pulled him to her and raised her left hand which clutched a custom fitted Desert Eagle with a full clip.  
  
"Let him go Project 936," one of the men said," C'mon, don't involve your boyfriend in this mess. Come quietly and we promise we'll let him go."  
  
Kai felt her breath on his neck and got goosebumps for a moment.  
  
"Like hell you will," she spat," I wasn't born yesterday fellas."  
  
One guy took a step towards her but she had already moved her weapon to aim in his direction. Kai was almost glad he couldn't see those warm golden gray eyes of hers at the moment. He was sure they were frosted over in anger and rage and he had no desire to be on the receiving end of such a look. He bit his inner lip a little.  
  
"Back the fuck up," she said to the guy who had moved. He took a step back as she instructed. Kai was nervous for once in his life since he had never been in a situation like this before.  
  
"Ahem," he said softly to get her attention," Dearest friend, do tell me what the hell is going on here!"  
  
She heard him clearly and there was a slight pause before he heard her voice drift into his head. ~I'll explain later but right now I need you to put every ounce of trust you possess in me and in what I'm about to do.~  
  
Kai normally wasn't the trusting type but when you have a Desert Eagle point-blank in your line of sight with 4 other weapons pointing at you, what the hell kind of choices do you really have? He nodded slowly, not liking where this confrontation was going and had a distinct feeling he wasn't going to like how it ended up. She understood him and whispered a few words of encouragement in his ear as she took a step back.  
  
"Hey! Stay right there!," one of the men yelled.  
  
She kept stepping back.  
  
"I'm warning you Project 936!," the man repeated," Don't make us have to shoot you and your little boyfriend!"  
  
She kept moving back until they were barely 4 feet away from the great glass window. Here, she put her right foot behind her as a sort of brace. ~Kai, when I give a signal, I'm going to roll you over, okay? Just stay as still as you can, got it?~  
  
He nodded slightly with her mental command and braced himself. Their exchange lasted barely 5 seconds before the men opened fire. He felt himself being swung around and heard the dull thwaps that meant someone had been hit. If it was her, he couldn't tell. She came full circle and leaned back, clutching him tightly as she returned fire. She cleverly used the kick back from the weapon to propel herself head and back first through the window. Gravity took over and before Kai knew it, they were plummeting to the ground in a hail of glass and bullets. He could feel her chest swell into his back in exertion and without thinking about it held his breath and closed his eyes, a jolt of panic rippling through him.  
  
~I've got it under control~ Her voice rippled through his mind as soft as a sea breeze. A feeling of ease came over him and he relaxed momentarily. They fell and crashed into a wide, snow-covered shrub below which thankfully absorbed most of the impact. He groaned and tried to sit up but she was quicker and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Let's go! Quickly!," she said and tilted her head in the direction of the parking lot. The angry voices of the men could be heard above them. She yanked Kai behind a bush with her as the mens' faces came into overhead.  
  
"Damn! Right through the window!"  
  
"Do you see her? Where did she go?  
  
"That psycho-bitch shot me! Fuck!"  
  
Kai gave her his patented I-knew-I-was-right-and-you-did-too look. She managed a smile through her bated breath.  
  
"I don't see her! Check the parking lot and get some back up here to search the gardens. The boss'll have our heads if we come back empty-handed!"  
  
The men disappeared from sight and Kai breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at him and smirked.  
  
"We're not out of the woods yet Kai, not by a long shot."  
  
[A/N: ~*~@ Kore: Yay again! Another chapter! I was going to make this much longer but when I reread that last line, I decided that that would be a good stopping point. Now, I have half of chapter 4 already written because I cut and pasted everything after that line so expect chapter 4 soon!  
  
Kai: Falling out of a window with a gun in hand. why does that sound familiar?  
  
Kore: ::looks back and rereads for the 10th time:: I see! ::snaps her fingers:: That situation is similar to what happened in my favorite Cowboy Bebop episode, Ballad of Fallen Angels! Oh.  
  
Kai: What? Kore: I think that is my subconscious telling me that I need to finish the first chapter of my Cowboy Bebop fic and put it up on ff.net.  
  
Kai: You are going to torture those characters as well?  
  
Kore: At least it'll take some of my attention of you for awhile.  
  
Kai: .. Then what are you waiting for! Get moving on that fic!  
  
Kore: All in good time. Oh! To my two reviewers Yukina10 and Galux Kitty, I send you much thanks for taking the time to read my work and review it! For this, I shall give you presents! ::gives Galux Kitty chibi Rei and Mariah plushies and Yukina10 a plushie of her favorite Beyblade character:: Enjoy! ^.^ ~*~@ ] 


	4. Move!

Kore: Hoo-RAH! Chapter 4! Notice that I still haven't said this old friend of Kai's name yet. A friend of mine who was reviewing it pointed this out to me and asked if I was having another sudden attack of DDD (Decision Deficit Disorder) and didn't know what to name her. I did this on purpose because there is a BIG significance to her name as well as her bitbeast's name, which will be revealed in later chapters. Speaking of noticing things, does anyone know how to get italics, special characters, and indents to show up? I can't seem to figure out how to do it.  
As for this chapter, Kai and his gal-pal are being pursued by a group of armed men. Gal-pal and said-armed men obviously know each other and Kai just happens to be caught in the crossfire (literally). ::dramatic voice:: Will they escape!? Read on to find out!  
  
Kai: Kore doesn't own Beyblade but does own her characters, this plot, and a standard issue, maximum security prison-grade, stainless steel spork with which she will attack you, disembowel you, and dig your grave if you use her characters or use any original thing without her permission.  
  
Kore: Thank you Kai. Chapter rating is R for graphic violence, language, and a few stunts that you best leave to the *experts * on MTV's Jackass. Don't try any of this stuff at all unless you are being chased by your friendly neighborhood Mafia or drug lord. Now, on with the fic!  
  
Theme song: "Move Bitch" (Ludacris)  
  
"We're not out of the woods yet Kai, not by a long shot."  
  
She grabbed his hand and led him to the parking lot. Panicked patrons had been streaming out of the restaurant since the first shot. The valets were huddled off out of the way of the customers as they grabbed for their car keys and started searching the parking lot for their vehicles.  
  
"This is one of the reasons why I don't like valet parking," Kai whispered. The sun had begun to set so there were plenty of shadows to move among. She stopped him by a gate and put a finger to her lips as two men dashed by them, guns drawn and scaring the crowd even further than before.  
  
"Stay sharp men! She's got to be around here somewhere!"  
  
"No one could've walked away from a fall like that without some significant injuries!"  
  
Kai bit his lip and cautiously peered through a knothole in the wooden fence. His sharp eyes registered exactly where his Porsche was parked in a matter of seconds but a chill passed over him. He shivered slightly as he pulled his coat on, pulled his scarf out and buttoned it up.  
  
~ Nice car ~ she said to him mentally as she moved to crouch beside him, her breath visible in the frigid air. Kai turned his head very slightly, shifting his eyes to study her profile. The scar under her chin was glowing faintly in the moonlight and he wondered how he could've missed it the first time. Nevertheless, his eyes traveled up from the scar to her parted lips. Her breathing is different, he thought mildly. Her head turned those gold gray eyes to his scarlet ones in a questioning look. Kai averted his gaze sharply back to his Porsche. He moved to make a run for the vehicle when she reached up and grabbed his wrist. ~ Where are you going? ~  
  
Back to the school, he thought, no way in hell am I going to hang around here and get my ass shot up. She squeezed his wrist sharply, causing him to look back at her. ~I need to ask a favor of you ~  
  
Kai shrank back down beside her and whispered," What is it?"  
  
~I need you to take me somewhere ~ His first thought was 'You don't have a car?' and she immediately answered ~ If I had a car, I would've been gone by now. Please, if I give you directions, will you take me where I need to go? ~ Kai thought for a moment. He had so many questions to ask her, so many answers he needed to hear but a voice inside his head, that wasn't hers, kept saying that if he didn't go with her now, he would never get what he wanted from her, that this may really be the last time he'd ever see her again. Still, the danger presented was great. I just fell out of a second story window, he thought, chased by bullets. This is getting way out of control, way too fast for my liking. Still, that voice persisted and nagged at him. ~ Time is precious my friend. It's now or never. The truth or a lifetime of questions. ~  
  
He made up his mind. She half-smiled as he decided and turned back towards the parking lot. ~ We must hurry before their back up arrives. The coast is clear. Go! ~ Kai twisted his hand and gripped her wrist before launching himself out of their hiding spot. She sprung up a fraction of a second after him and they made a break for the Porsche. Kai pulled out of her grip and reached into his coat pocket for his keys. He found them and clicked the automatic door opener on the key ring. He felt his boots sink into the light covering of snow as he ran and felt himself become weightless for a moment. He slipped and fell on a small patch of ice a few yards from the car. His companion turned on a dime and rushed to his side, her trench coat swirling. ~ Kai! ~  
  
A hand came into his line of sight and he reached his own hand up to meet it. She pulled him to his feet and kept running for the car. Kai yanked the door open as she slid over the hood to the passenger side. Jamming the keys in the ignition, Kai gritted his teeth and viciously turned the key. The engine turned over and roared to life. Lights came on inside car and the radio flicked on. He smiled and threw the vehicle into reverse without even bothering to look back. The parking lot was getting less crowded and they could hear sirens in the distance.  
  
"Kai! They're here! They've found us!," his friend suddenly yelled.  
  
Kai's head started whipping around and sure enough, the back up had seen them pass by and now there were agents blocking the exit with their guns drawn. Kai clenched his teeth and gripped the steering wheel hard. He felt his frustration and temper flare.  
  
"Calm down Kai."  
  
He looked over at the gold streaked, black-haired person beside him and to his surprise, found she was unbuttoning her coat.  
  
"What the-"  
  
He looked back out the windshield and saw an agent start to approach the car on both sides, weapons out. A faint click was heard from the seat beside him and he looked again to his companion. She had reloaded her Desert Eagle with a fresh clip, the empty one in her lap, and had a grim expression on her face.  
  
"Floor it."  
  
Kai didn't need to be told twice. They'll move, he thought. He was quite right as the agents in their path starting diving out of the way. The passenger door slammed shut and Kai glanced over at her as she put her seat belt on. His eyes flicked up to his rear view and saw a man lying down in the snow. She had hit him with the door.  
  
"Nice," he said letting out a small chuckle. Despite the fact that he was somewhat pissed at the moment, he still found it funny. She offered him a small smile before averting her gaze back to the road ahead.  
  
"Where are we going?," he asked.  
  
"Make a right."  
  
He nodded and swung the car to the right and headed down the road. Behind them, black and dark blue cars exited the parking lot and started to tail them ominously.  
  
"Get onto the freeway," she instructed sharply, looking over her shoulder at the cars behind them. "We'll be able to lose them that way."  
  
"And what makes you think I'll be able to lose them?," he poked," You've never seen me drive."  
  
"You trusted me and I took you through a 2nd floor window," she said," Now I'm trusting you to break every traffic law you know of."  
  
He relaxed a little and his signature I'm-up-to-no-good-whatsoever look came across his face. The car coasted into the entrance ramp and drifted almost lazily into traffic. She had tensed up a little about their speed and kept looking at the speedometer and over her shoulder. She closed her eyes and touched the tips of her index fingers together. For a moment, the radio went staticky and Kai felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. The feeling was there and gone in a minute.  
  
Kai watched for an opening in an adjacent lane and when it appeared, he took it with no warning at all. He hit the accelerator and darted ahead of a white van, causing it to slam on it's brakes to avoid hitting him. The young woman in the seat next to him grabbed the O.S. bar above her door in a panic. Kai barely registered this as he sped ahead, weaving in and out of the three-lane traffic. Behind them, dark cars wove in and out of traffic as well.  
  
"They're catching up," his friend said monotonously," I hate to have to do this but I need to buy us some time."  
  
"What are you going to do?," Kai asked, his crimson eyes focused on the road ahead. The sharp click of her Desert Eagle let him know that she had checked to make sure it was loaded and the hum of the automatic window told him that she was about to start shooting. "Never mind. Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, our exit is 34C," she said as she unhooked her safety belt," And give me some kind of warning before you switch lanes or do anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"Doesn't this qualify as anything out of the ordinary?," he said," I mean, it's not everyday one goes out to lunch, gets shot at, falls out of a 2nd story window and goes on a high speed chase."  
  
She hoisted herself up by the bar and just before she leaned out of the window, she gave him a small grin and said," For me, it is."  
  
Kai nodded as she leaned out of the window and fired several rounds at the closest dark car she could find. In the rear view mirror, Kai saw the front tires explode and the hood of the car pop up. The car spun around and blocked two lanes of traffic and before he knew it, a pile-up had ensued. She slipped back into the car, satisfied.  
  
"Nice shooting," he complemented as she relaxed her weapon. 15 somewhat relaxed minutes later, he swung the car over to the 34C exit. As they went down the ramp however, it became apparent that their move would loose them time. A small detachment of police officers, 5 total, were at the end of the ramp, checking licenses and seat belts.  
  
"¡Mierda!," she yelled and reloaded her weapon. The 9-shot Desert Eagle had been modified for quick, one-handed reloading, which she did in an instant. Kai looked at her with a concerned expression. She sensed his thoughts.  
  
"These guys up ahead," she said with a nod of her chin," aren't police officers, at least I don't think so. Their helmets are preventing me from getting precise thoughts from them."  
  
"What's plan?," he said as they neared.  
  
"Same as last time, I'll give you a signal and you hit the gas."  
  
Kai nodded and inwardly, his spirit flared to life and his adrenaline surged. It had been awhile since his heart had been beating that furiously and his adrenaline been so potent. With every foot closer he got to the police officers, the more he could feel his heart thump against his rib cage. With every foot, the danger became greater and his adrenaline shot up. He had never felt so alive. His companion was cool and collected on the other hand, as he sneaked a glance at her stern face, which was clouded in concentration. She was quick to do up her safety belt and covered the gun with her coat as Kai brought the car to a stop at the roadblock and lowered his window.  
  
A police officer strode up to Kai's door and tipped his shades at them, an assault rifle resting on his shoulder. She tensed up a little.  
  
"Dobriy vyecher!," the officer said," let me see your license and registration please."  
  
Kai reached over to his glove box and took out the registration papers and his license. He smoothed out the crumpled papers and handed them and the license to the officer. While the officer looked them over, an ominous black car pulled up behind them and another cop went to speak to them. Kai's friend glanced over her shoulder as a second car pulled up behind them- a black Datsun 280 Z with tinted windows. She smiled slightly.  
  
Then, the cop standing by the black car yelled over to his buddy standing by Kai in hurried Russian. The other three officers turned their heads, including the one heading for the black Datsun. Kai kept his cool somehow as his officer whipped his assault rifle up and pointed it at him point- blank. Another patrol car rolled up and its driver stepped out with his gun drawn.  
  
"Get out of the car and keep your hands where I can see them!," the officer yelled, a note of panic in his voice," Both of you!"  
  
Kai obediently opened his door using the outside handle but slowly. His passenger followed suit and as she gracefully stepped out of the car, shots rang out but Kai knew they weren't from her. Several shotgun blasts were heard and both Kai and his friend hit the deck. His hands instinctively went to cover the back of his neck.  
  
Gunfire erupted on all sides as all three parties opened fire on each other: Kai's friend, the police, and the agents in the black car. Kai squeezed his eyes shut and felt something warm hit his cheek and heard the officer who had been standing by fall over with an audible thud. He touched cheek and looked at the blood smeared on his fingertips.  
  
~Get in the car Kai!~ He heard her mental instruction and jumped into the driver's seat as though someone had set fire to him. He looked around just in time to see the officer who had just pulled up fire a round into one of his own colleagues. He checked his rear view and saw a young woman who bore striking resemblance to his friend standing beside the Datsun with a shotgun out. She had apparently gunned down the agents in the car between theirs and was now retreating to her vehicle. The agents had shot at the cops and the cops at damn near everyone. The anarchy around him was dying down somewhat and sirens could be heard in the distance.  
  
His friend jumped into the passenger's side and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!," she yelled, her face smeared with blood.  
  
Kai hit the gas and went over the sidewalk and around a patrol car. The black Datsun did the same, avoiding a fallen police officer on its way. The cop who shot the cop by Kai was running for the Datsun and Kai thought for a moment that either he was going to shoot the female driver or she was going to run him over. Neither happened as the Datsun stopped long enough for the cop to jump in on the other side. The cops who were still moving were scrambling to get to their patrol cars to give chase. Kai's heart rate was through the roof, though on the outside he stayed calm.  
  
"Make a right," his companion said between breaths. Kai nodded and took the right turn hard, careening on two wheels. A moment later, the black Datsun followed suit and caught up to them on his side. He tilted his head but couldn't see anything more than two shadowy outlines beyond the tinted windows.  
  
"Follow them," his companion said tersely as she hugged herself. Kai was slightly alarmed by this.  
  
"You alright?," he asked as the Datsun sped up and took the lane ahead of him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said. She tilted her chair back and reclined, closing her eyes. When they came to a stoplight, Kai reached over and fastened her safety belt. He did his belt one-handedly as the light turned green and followed the Datsun closely. She gave him a small nod of thanks and leaned her head back onto the headrest. The sirens in the distance faded away, to both their relief and Kai managed to relax a little for the first time today.  
  
[Authoress' Note ~*~@ Kore: Wa-ha! Chapter 4 is done! Not quite what I expected but that last part was rather intense, ne? Anyways, special thanks to my friend CrazedBrownEyes for reading and reviewing and helping me with plot and storyline. ::gives her a big hug, a bag of cough drops, and a light swat with the "Get Well Soon Damnit!" stick:: Thanks to Bookie1 and Yukina10 for reviewing! ::gives Bookie1 a big chocolate chip cookie and Yukina10 a little box of Godiva chocolates:: Enjoy! Kai: I'm mildly surprised. Kore: Erm. why? Kai: With all the gunfire, I didn't get shot. Kore: What? You want a bullet in your ass? Because I can always go back and ed- Kai: O_O No, no, no, it's fine as it is. ::sweatdrop:: Kore: That's what I thought. Stay tuned for Chapter 5! Should be up by Friday if I gauge my time and whatnot. Also, I had a suggestion come up that maybe I should include the lyrics to each chapter's theme song at the bottom of the page. Thoughts? ~*~@] 


	5. React

Kore: Wow, I mean wow. I am just keeping this thing here moving! Sorry I didn't have this chappie up on Friday like I promised! Gomen! I got really sick and could barely move. Well, I'm still rather sick but at least I can move. ^^  
  
Kai: You keep telling yourself that. ~.~*  
  
Kore: ::whips out double sporks:: Hey, drop the attitude or I'll turn this fic around so fast, you won't even be able to tell your head from your- ::cough, cough ::  
  
Kai: Same disclaimer as the last chapter. See? She really does have deadly sporks and she is sick.  
  
Kore: Damn right. Now in this chapter, things settle down a bit and maybe Kai's dear old friend will finally have a name or something of the like so I won't have to keep using pronouns. This chapter is rated Pg-13 for language. Enjoy!  
  
Theme Song: "Hold On" (By Sarah McLachlan; Hey, best thing I could think up!)  
  
Chapter 5: React  
  
Kai followed the Datsun up to the gates of a mansion a few blocks away from the Hermitage. His headlights revealed polished black wrought iron gates, which swung forward to admit both cars and shut with a clang behind them. The driveway was short and when the Datsun stopped at the front door, he stopped behind it as well. The driver of the Datsun exited her vehicle and went up to the passenger side of Kai's car. She opened the door and touched his companion's face lightly, stirring her from her light sleep. Kai couldn't see the new girl's face very well but noted that her features were frighteningly similar to his friend's.  
  
"Excuse me," Kai said," but may I ask who you are and how you know my friend?"  
  
The girl looked up at Kai with coppery eyes that faded to gray. Her shoulder length chocolate colored hair was streaked with a brilliant copper and swept back and away from her face in a ponytail with tendrils hanging beside her ears and wispy bangs that framed her tanned face. Her ears were pierced all the way up on both sides as well and she wore an ear cuff and chain on her right ear instead of the left. In addition to that, she had an eyebrow ring over her right eye and a ghostly scar over her left eye. She wore a black trench coat identical to his friend's and had a leather choker on with a metal ring hanging from it. A sling of sorts crossed her chest and held a mean looking shotgun to her back. The trench coat was buttoned up so Kai couldn't see what else she had on but it didn't really matter. What mattered was whether or not she answered his damn questions..  
  
Thankfully, she did. The girl brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she undid the seat belt.  
  
"My name is Diega Torres," she said," and your friend is my beloved cousin."  
  
With that, she sat her cousin's chair up and shook her slightly.  
  
"Cousin? Cousin, wake up," she said gently, shaking her shoulders," C'mon, we're at the HQ."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and settled on Diega. Kai's friend embraced her cousin, silently giving thanks for her assistance. Diega hugged her back and looked at Kai pointedly. Her lips mouthed the words 'Give me a hand with her' and Kai obliged. He exited his car, walked around to his friend's side and replaced Diega, taking his friend up in his arms and lifting her out of the car. She was a little heavy but nothing that the muscular Kai Hiwatari couldn't handle. Diega led them to the front door where she knocked 6 times in a rhythmic pattern and waited for the door to open. Kai heard the Datsun's passenger side door slam and tilted his head over to see the cop take his hat off and run his fingers through his slicked back red hair. Two tendrils hung before a familiar pair of icy blue eyes with pale skin on his face.  
  
"Tala.," Kai whispered, gritting his teeth a little. The sight of his old friend and rival caused a few sparks to fly from him in Tala's direction.  
  
Tala Ivanov noticed but paid no attention to his former teammate. As far as he was concerned, their quarrel was over long ago. He settled his eyes on Diega and gave her quick once over, scanning for bullet holes. Satisfied at seeing none, he looked over his shoulder and down the drive.  
  
The front doors opened and the four were greeted into the sweeping mansion by a butler and a servant or two. Diega was taking long strides towards the grand staircase, her trench coat swirling about her ankles. Kai followed with his lucid friend and shouldered her away when Tala reached over to help. Tala shrugged and continued up the stairs. When they reached the top, Tala went one way and the other three went the other way.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached a room in the west wing of the mansion. Diega opened the door and motioned for Kai to drop her off inside. He gave her a short nod and entered the Mediterranean style room, depositing his yawning friend on the bed perhaps a little roughly. She hissed and grabbed her torso, rocking slightly in pain. He kneeled before her.  
  
"I don't care what you say," he growled," You are not alright."  
  
Kai's hands went to her coat and pushed it off her shoulders gently. She wrestled the coat off herself and tossed it lightly to the floor. The first thing he took note of was the shoulder holsters with the twin Desert Eagles in them. Her hands went for her tie and started to tug on it. He grimaced.  
  
"Before you hang yourself.," he said as he helped her get her tie off. He carefully undid the straps of the holsters and slid those off her shoulders as well. Just the shirt now, he thought. Her hands were fumbling for the buttons but kept missing them. A note of nervousness overtook him for a moment. Sure, this was his old friend who would never hold it against him if he did take off her shirt and see a little more that what she was used to showing but whatever semblance of an honor code he had was telling him to step back and let Diega do it.  
  
Diega seemed to sense his thoughts and moved to kneel before her cousin as Kai moved away. The girl bent his friend's forehead to touch hers and whispered words of reassurance softly to her. The cousin began to undo the other's shirt and pulled it off her shoulders but still concealing her arms. To Kai's surprise, his friend had on body armor, strapped nice and tight to her. Kai didn't notice it before because of the dark clothing but seeing 9 ominous looking bullet holes on the front of the armor made him shiver.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari," said yet another familiar voice from the doorway. Kai turned to find himself looking at the French National Champion, Oliver de Sade. The young man was about a year older than him but still looked as though he had been frozen at the age of 14. In fact, the only evidence that this wasn't the case was the fact that he was almost as tall as Kai, his voice had deepened, and a small Adam's apple was barely visible beneath his soft chin. His green hair was pulled back in a small ponytail on the back of his neck and he still wore bright, ostentatious clothing that screamed artistic accident. Kai couldn't help but flinch when he looked at the happy- go-lucky 19 year-old.  
  
The person standing beside Oliver made his blood run cold. Tala Ivanov had returned with Oliver and was standing in the background, his sky colored eyes intent on the scene behind Kai. Kai let out a soft growl unconsciously which caused Tala's eyes to flick up at his in a questioning manner. He lifted his right arm, which had been behind him, and showed Kai the white box with the Red Cross on it. Kai's face softened a little and his temper cooled a few degrees as the red haired Russian set the box down beside Diega, earning him an appreciative gaze. Oliver watched the ex-teammates' exchange with interest though he had to admit he expected Kai to react in such a way. He had given much forethought to this moment when Tala and Kai would be brought together again and so, was prepared for the worst. He coughed to get Tala and Kai's attention.  
  
"Please, gentlemen, follow me," he said tersely.  
  
Kai looked again at Tala, then to Diega who was giving him a look which clearly stated that he should be leaving, and finally to his friend. He bit his lip a little and exited the room, followed by Tala who shut the door behind him. The three young men made their way down the corridor until they came to a pair of wide oak doors that swung open to admit them into a large lounge. There was plush leather furniture everywhere in the room with modernistic light fixtures and accents. The floor was of black and white marble and tall French windows with deep purple drapes all along the room let in the starlight. Above him, the ceiling slanted towards the balcony entrance with several skylights dotting it. A lamp that reminded Kai of a wirey tree stood in the background of a little reading alcove off the main room to his left. To his right, there was a marble fireplace with a roaring fire in the grate. The room was warm, so Kai removed his coat. A wide, round, glass table stood centermost in the room on a soft rug surrounded by black leather furniture. Here, Oliver motioned for them to sit. They did, Oliver crossing his legs, Tala throwing one arm over the back of a sofa and resting his right ankle atop his left knee, and Kai crossing his legs and arms and leaning back into a cushy recliner.  
  
"So, Kai, I imagine you have many questions to ask me," Oliver said, trying to get a conversation going.  
  
"I have no questions for you Oliver, only for my friend," Kai said shortly," Besides, I doubt you can answer any of them."  
  
"I understand that. At the moment, she is incapacitated as you could see," Oliver replied," but the truth is, I can answer some of your questions but I will only answer those I feel are my duty to answer. The rest will be left for Solidad to answer."  
  
Kai jerked his head up.  
  
"Solidad?," he asked," Who's that? Or do you mean A-"  
  
"One and the same," Oliver said cutting Kai off," I assume she already explained the circumstances surrounding her name, no?"  
  
"Da," he affirmed in his native Russian.  
  
"Well then, around here we just call her Solidad or Sol for short," Oliver explained," She likes the nickname."  
  
Kai nodded. Perhaps he will be of some help after all, he thought, but first things first.  
  
"Alright then Oliver," he stated," I'll start asking questions."  
  
He tilted his head in Tala's direction. "First off, what is he doing here?"  
  
Tala lazily rolled his eyes over to Kai who was looking at him with his usual cool expression. Oliver was prepared for that question.  
  
"Tala is an agent of mine and has been for the past two or three years or so," Oliver said calmly," He has never let me down and is one of my most trusted agents."  
  
Tala couldn't suppress the smirk and expression of smugness that lit up his pale face. Kai merely nodded, still skeptical of Tala in every respect.  
  
"Okay, now what is your connection with Al- I mean Sol?," Kai asked," How did you meet her and what is your relationship?"  
  
'A formal speaking Kai,' Oliver thought,' most interesting! That private school must've done him some long term good!' The Frenchman regained his composure before answering. He had seen this one coming too.  
  
"Sol is one of my agents as well as her cousin Diega whom you met earlier," Oliver replied," I met them both shortly before the Beyblade World Championships in Moscow the year the Bladebreakers won. I happened upon them one day and brought them to my winter home here in St. Petersburg. They were dirty and hungry and I just couldn't bear to pass them by. After a bath, meal, and new changes of clothes and shoes, they were very grateful and asked me if I had any jobs at all for them. I told them no but invited them to stay the night here. During the night, I awoke to find myself surrounded by 5 armed men each pointing a loaded gun at my vitals."  
  
All three men involuntarily shuddered and Tala recrossed his legs but tighter.  
  
"Any ways," Oliver continued," I was sure that it was all over for me. Next thing I know though, I see two beyblades literally tear these men apart. I manage to turn on a light to see better and who do you suppose is standing in the doorway?"  
  
"Sol and Diega," Kai whispered with a nod.  
  
"Exactly," Oliver said snapping his fingers in an elegant fashion," Turns out there were about a dozen other intruders besides the 5 in my room and these two young ladies that I had taken in off the street had fought each and everyone of them. And to think I told them I didn't have any jobs open!"  
  
Oliver let out a laugh whereas Kai and Tala barely chuckled.  
  
"Fast forward a little bit and they and Tala have become my own personal contingent of agents, operatives, and bodyguards," Oliver continued," They are known as Team Zenith and are feared in the underworld of our society as well as in the upper echelons. As for our personal relationship."  
  
Kai looked up at this, his ears wide open. Oliver didn't notice but Tala, even with his eyes lidded, did.  
  
"As for our personal relationship, it is strictly professional," Oliver finished," We are friends though."  
  
Kai nodded. "Alright. Now, tell me why those men were after Sol."  
  
It really was a dumb question once Kai thought about it. 'Of course! Grandfather's other people! I forgot about them!,' he thought,' They must be agents of that other guy.what was his name damnit?!'  
  
"Baron von Livskayakov is name of the man responsible for making Sol's and countless other's lives miserable," Oliver said solemnly," You know her history so I won't bother explaining it. Those men who chased you two today, were they the Baron's agents?"  
  
Oliver directed the question to Tala who peeked a sky blue eye open and looked at his companions before giving a short nod. Oliver's hand went to his chin in thought as he watched Tala with interest.  
  
"Is that so? Hmm, it was to be expected any ways," Oliver said," Boris has no agents to send after her and really not much of a reason to be concerned about her at all so even if he did have agents, he wouldn't waste their time with her. The Baron then is behind these stepped up measures against her. We will have to move sooner than we anticipated."  
  
"Excuse me?," said Kai," I didn't catch that last part."  
  
"Oh? Oh, I was just letting my thoughts drift," Oliver said," I meant we will have to start getting ready for my annual Christmas party sooner this year!"  
  
Kai quirked an eyebrow and looked to Tala in confusion. Kai could've sworn he heard the name 'Boris' and a feeling of nausea hit him when his former teacher's name was mentioned. Nonetheless, he shook it off.  
  
"How did we go from organized crime to organizing parties?," he asked a little irritated as well. Tala shrugged.  
  
"I tend to jump topics easily," Oliver said dismissively," Since you are so near to us, why don't you come by early and help with the decorations and such?"  
  
"Eh, I don't do parties."  
  
Oliver laughed and called for his butler, Sergei.  
  
"Sergei, please retrieve Mr. Hiwatari's Christmas party invitation from my desk," he said. Sergei nodded and bowed himself out of the room.  
  
"I don't do parties," Kai repeated.  
  
"Oh shut up," Tala said finally," I don't do parties either but I'm still going to go."  
  
Kai whipped his head around.  
  
"So you do talk! I was starting to think you had somehow become a mute!"  
  
"Idi v jopu Hiwatari (Go up an ass Hiwatari). I don't have to listen to your bullshit."  
  
"Nor do I. Like hell I am going to any party you are at. Sorry Oliver."  
  
Sergei returned with the invitation and handed it to a bemused Oliver. Tala and Kai were looking daggers at one another. Oliver gave an uneasy chuckle and signed the invitation in his loopy French scrawl before handing it to Kai. Kai looked at it and hesitated before taking it with a nod. He opened it up and started to read.  
  
"It's going to be a huge party!," Oliver said motioning with his arms. For a moment, he became a little kid all over again. "It's going to last from December the 20th to January the 7th! 2 1/2 weeks of fun, beyblading, food, presents, people, and partying! Everyone will be staying here in the mansion this year. I ha-"  
  
"Hold on," said Kai," Everyone? Who is 'everyone'?"  
  
Oliver held up his hand and ticked the names off.  
  
"Let's see. there's Robert, Johnny, Enrique and the Gemstone Mafia-"  
  
"The what?," remarked Kai with an up-lifted eyebrow.  
  
"The Gemstone Mafia," repeated Oliver.  
  
"Now THAT is a corny name for any kind of team."  
  
"I wouldn't laugh," said Tala slowly," The Gemstone Mafia girls are no laughing matter. They gave me, Diega, and Sol a hard time once."  
  
"Any ways," said Oliver," there's also the White Tigers, whom I'll be flying in, the All-Stars, and naturally, the Saint Shields should be back from the recon mission Johnny sent them on-"  
  
"The Saint Shields are agents for Johnny I take it?"  
  
"Indeed," said Oliver," They have some vendettas of their own and Johnny is helping them with that. Finally, the Bladebreakers are invited of course."  
  
Kai nodded as a sudden feeling of dis-ease hit him and stood up. He had to speak to Sol. There was something going on and if it involved Boris, he wanted nothing to with it at all.  
  
"I have a long drive to get back to the Academy," he said," I'll be leaving now."  
  
"Yes, of course!," said Oliver. He and Tala stood up and walked with Kai to the door. They exited the lounge and headed down the corridor to the grand staircase. They saw Diega leave Sol's room. She paused and gave a somewhat cheerful smile.  
  
"Diega!," Kai said," I want to see Sol before I leave. Is she awake?"  
  
Diega made a silencing motion by frantically tapping her index finger to her lips. Kai's voice trailed off and she calmed down somewhat.  
  
"She's sleeping Kai!," she whispered.  
  
"Like hell I'm sleeping!," Sol yelled from her room. Diega sighed and covered her eyes, shaking her head. "I wanna see Kai before he leaves!"  
  
"You need to rest," Diega said wearily. Kai strode towards her with his arms crossed, intent on speaking to Sol.  
  
"I'll rest later!," Sol snapped," Just give me a minute or two to speak to him!"  
  
"¡Ay, Dios mio! (Ay, my God!)," Diega sighed, rubbing the back of her neck," Sí, sí. Only a few minutes though! ¿Comprendes? (Understand?)"  
  
"Sí Diega," Sol replied," A few minutes is all I'll need. Send him in."  
  
Diega nodded and opened the door to let Kai in. Kai gave her a friendly smirk before shutting the door behind him. Diega shook her head and walked over to Tala and Oliver, throwing a worried glance over her shoulder at the closed door. She stood beside Tala and brushed her shoulder against his. He didn't notice. The three young adults waited patiently in the corridor.  
  
~*~@ ~*~@ ~*~@ ~*~@ ~*~@  
  
As Kai shut the door, he looked towards the curtained, four poster bed where Sol had propped herself up on the cushy pillows. Her hair was hanging loosely, spilling over her shoulders and pooling around her like a black waterfall, blending in perfectly with the black silk sheets. The flickering light of the oil lamps on either side of her bed made the gold streaks in her hair give life to that dark waterfall. Sol wore a hematite colored, kimono-style robe that was slightly open in front due to her wriggling to sit herself up and embroidered with silvery orchids and shiny greenery. All this framed her face and she looked like some strange, living Inca ruin. Kai coughed a little and just now noticed that she wasn't smiling, not even giving him her signature half-smile. 'Odd, he thought, normally she would have a smile on her face after getting her way.'  
  
~ I was smiling ~ she said mentally ~ until that Inca ruin thought. I've only got a few minutes so listen up. Are you ready to hear what I have to say? ~  
  
Kai nodded solemnly.  
  
~ I've read your thoughts and I know all the questions you want to ask me. I cannot answer them all with the time given. I have a proposition for you, however. ~ Kai looked up at her and waited for her to continue. ~ I have your attention I assume. Well then, listen close. Oliver told you about Team Zenith; I heard his thoughts. There is room on the team for one more. Tala and Diega are partners but I am a lone wolf. I need a partner. I wasn't supposed to tell you until the party but I heard your refusal to go. The spot is open for you if you want it.~  
  
"Why would I want to join Team Zenith?," he asked.  
  
~ Because of your past. You and I both were manipulated ultimately by the same person. He didn't stop after his arrest three years ago, you know. He got off on lack of evidence- ~  
  
"Lack of evidence?," Kai said. He was confused. He knew his grandfather had stayed out of prison on a mere technicality but figured it was because he bought his way out. Lack of evidence though?  
  
~ You destroyed half of the Balkov Abbey, remember? ~ Kai did and grinned for a split second. ~ Personal victory for you, big problems for us. Any ways, Boris moved operations to Voltaire's private mansion and staged a fire to destroy the labs and any evidence. Once things settled back down and Voltaire was free, the Balkov Abbey was restored and Boris and friends moved back in but that is beside the point. Boris is a ruined man no matter what he does and is of no threat to anyone right now. The Baron is the continuing threat. ~  
  
Kai gave a short nod. "So now I'm a target, right?"  
  
She nodded. ~ But not for the reason you think! Kai, your grandfather has always been after you for one reason or another, you know that just as well as I do! If it's not one thing, it's another and the same goes for me. Remember what I told you about hiding back at the restaurant? You have been hiding in light of the world. If something happened to you, there would be dozens and dozens of people searching for you. I have been hiding in the shadows of the world, where most people don't dare tread in fear of becoming lost in those shadows. It happens everyday Kai! People run to the shadows, thinking that no one will see them and not realizing that they can't see anyone either. If they do see anything, it is most likely a spark from a gun or the moonbeams reflecting off a knife as it slashes your throat! You are only safe in the light for so long, Kai. Come to the shadows with me, please. ~  
  
Sol extended a hand. Kai merely looked at it. ~ Please join the team Kai.~ she pleaded mentally. Her gold-gray eyes were rimmed with hope and locked on his. Kai wasn't sure if it was hope or persuasion being projected at him. Turbulent emotions raged inside him. He was glad to see her yet he was angry with her for nearly having him killed on several occasions all within the same hour. Something had surged through him the moment Boris' name had been brought up, a feeling of malice and hatred that was going to be taken out on everyone and everything in his path. His feelings conflicted with one another. The fealty he had for Sol and his strict and cold discipline clashed like lightening ripping apart the cloud it had originated from. He had to get away.  
  
"Kai," she whispered," You don't have to choose now. You can come to the Christmas party and tell us then. By that time, you will have had plenty of time to think about it. Please-"  
  
She stopped as Kai turned his back to her and went to the door. She reached her hand out to him as though if she willed it to, her arm would stretch and catch him.  
  
"Please Kai! Say you'll consider it at least!"  
  
"Forget it!," he snapped in a voice that was alien to him," I want nothing more to do with you if you are going to drag me back into that mess no matter what the reason or how justified it is!"  
  
He said nothing more. They stared for a moment at the other; Kai with his cool rage and expressionless face and Sol with a visage of mixed confusion, sorrow, and disbelief. Her hand went to her mouth and she tried to speak. When no words were forthcoming, Kai just opened the door and walked out, closing it so softly behind him that it could've been considered prissy.  
  
Diega looked up from her place beside her partner Tala. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments but that was all it took for Diega to figure out exactly what was going on. She kept quiet however, her body starting to boil within her from the fires of her temper.  
  
"I take it that you will be leaving us now," Oliver said," Very well, Tala will tail you to be sure that you get home safe, alright?"  
  
Kai nodded rather grudgingly and stormed down the grand staircase, throwing his coat on in the process and letting his scarf swish behind him. Tala gave Diega a wait-here look and turned to go down the stairs. Kai was already out the door when Tala felt a familiar brush of air against his cheek. His icy eyes grew as large as hailstones as he realized what happened.  
  
Kai slid into the comfortable leather driver's seat and had just turned the engine over when a hand grabbed him by the knot in his scarf. The next thing he knew was that he was being hauled out of the car by the 5'5, slim Diega and was thrown viciously against the hood. The pain barely registered to Kai but the image of a hard-breathing, infuriated Diega didn't slip by as easy.  
  
"¡Cabrón (Bastard)!," she yelled," ¡You ungrateful cabrón! How could you?"  
  
Kai straightened up and adjusted his coat, ignoring her.  
  
"Sol is your friend!," she said," How could you be so cruel to her?"  
  
Kai tried to push past her but she grabbed him by his coat and slammed him back down on the hood of the car.  
  
"Answer me, ¡ Maldito sea (damnit)!," she yelled, practically spitting in his face.  
  
Kai's eyes grew dark and he shoved her viciously off of him and straightened up again. She staggered back a few feet but quickly recovered and was in his face again.  
  
"Now you listen to me!," she spat," What in the name of all that is sacred gives you the damned right to treat my cousin like that? Well? I'm waiting for a decent answer from you! Hell, I'm waiting for any answer at all from you!"  
  
Kai set his jaw and stared at her with cold, blood colored eyes. She returned the stare, stepping up into it with her fierce coppery eyes and challenging him to look away or maybe even strike her. She was ready for it.  
  
Oliver and Tala were standing in the doorway watching the drama before them with rapt attention. Neither one of the young men had any idea why Diega had initially attacked Kai but were sure they would find out soon. Tala started making his way over to his enraged partner, Diega.  
  
Diega and Kai were still standing toe-to-toe and eye-to-eye in the driveway, exhaling through their noses and creating foggy streams in short bursts. Kai's fists were clenched so tight his fingers were turning white. Diega kept clenching and unclenching her fists, looking for all the world as though she was one reason short of fighting Kai, no holds-barred, and was waiting for it to show up soon.  
  
Tala gently encircled her right wrist with his strong fingers and gave it a short tug, his subtle way of telling her that she needed to back off. She didn't even blink. Instead, she pointed her left index finger at Kai's temple in the same fashion as she would if she were holding a small handgun. As she spoke, she jabbed pointedly at his head for emphasis.  
  
"You know what Kai? You are a real piece of work," she spat," Someone takes 9 bullets, a broken rib, and a head full of glass for you to walk away without a scratch and when they ask a favor, you spit in their face, right? Right?"  
  
Kai didn't respond. She grinned a little.  
  
"Yeah, I'm right," she said with a nod. Tala gave her a firmer tug.  
  
"Please Diega," Tala whispered. Diega and Kai's eyes were still locked.  
  
"Not yet," she replied to Tala and then said to Kai," Kai Hiwatari, I challenge you to a beybattle on December the 21st, the Winter Solstice, here in this mansion at 6 o'clock sharp."  
  
Kai quirked a eyebrow and tilted his head at her, doing his damnedest to control his anger and not punch her by sliding his hands into his coat pockets. He felt Dranzer in his palm and smirked.  
  
"Is that so?," he growled," You are no match for Dranzer and I, Diega. We can beat you easily."  
  
Diega started to back up out of his face with Tala's help, a cynical and superior grin spread across her tanned face. The look was starting to break whatever strand of patience he had left. She chuckled a little.  
  
"What?," he snorted.  
  
"You and Dranzer? Beat me?," she replied," ¡Quando mono fluave desti me culo! (When monkeys fly out of my ass!) Besides, you're on your own until you fight me."  
  
Kai stared hard at her, daring her to say her next few sentences aloud.  
  
"Dranzer has left you," she smiled," And he won't be returning to you until the day of my challenge arrives. Even then, he may not come back."  
  
'Blackmail!,' he thought furiously,' Damn her!' He squeezed his beyblade in his pocket, waiting to feel Dranzer's reactive warmth against his fingertips. There was no warmth or any sign thereof. He gritted his teeth and lunged for Diega. His fist grazed Diega's cheek and her fist went straight to his sternum. Tala intercepted him and pushed Kai forcefully, knocking him towards his car.  
  
"Enough!," yelled Oliver who seemed to have found his voice finally," Diega, go inside and tend to your cousin. Kai, go home and don't come back until the 20th or 21st. Tala, follow him and make sure he gets back to the Academy safely. Got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Diega trudged back inside the mansion as Tala slid into the driver's seat of the Datsun 280 Z. The two exchanged meaningful looks before Kai started down the driveway and Tala had to follow. Oliver and Diega watched them disappear down the drive, one with pity and the other with concern. The iron gates opened and shut with a loud clang in the distance.  
  
"He'll be back," Oliver stated confidently.  
  
Diega half-nodded, half-shrugged and disappeared into the mansion to help Sol, leaving Oliver on the front stoop staring into the endless black of night and to blink at the stars in childish imitation of them.  
  
[Authoress' Note ~*~@ Kore: Wa-ha!!! Chapter 5! Longest chapter so far but then again, this is only the 5th chapter in a fic that is guaranteed to be long. I actually had the bulk of this chapter done on Tuesday but it lagged through Wednesday and I finally ended it on Thursday. I had a hard time finding a theme song so I went with the best that I could think up. Special thanks to insultmonger.com (R-rated site! Not for the young 'uns! You have been warned!) for having those really mean word lists so I can curse people out in another language. I got two more reviews, bringing my total up to seven! Yay! Lucky number! Anywho, thank you Luraia Soul for R/R. ¡Sí, hablo español! I speak little Spanish actually. I am better at listening to it and translating. As for the special characters you mentioned, if you have Microsoft Word, go to the Insert menu and select Symbol. All the special characters are there! ^^ ::gives Luraia Soul a Kurama plushie:: Thanks! Also, thank you Galux Kitty for R/R ::gives GK big, soft, Driger and Galux plushies:: I can't wait for your next chapter of Present Hope to come out! ^^  
  
Kai: You really like plushies, don't you?  
  
Kore: ::nods and hugs a Rei plushie:: Yep!  
  
Kai: O_O* Traitor..  
  
Kore: C'mon now Kai, you KNOW you were the first Beyblade character I fell in love with! You caught my eye first! ~.^  
  
Kai: -.-; Disturbing yet true.  
  
Kore: Well, C'mon now people! Take a few minutes to tell me what you think about my story! I like reading reviews. Gives some meaning to my bored life. Also helps me improve my writing. So push that button and review! On a minor note, I'm going to try to update this story every 4 days or so. Expect the next chapter to be up on Tuesday, 'k? Great! Also! If you have any song suggestions, let me know! I listen to all types of music so I'm very open to suggestions! See y'all! ^.^ ~*~@ ] 


	6. The Stroke of Midnight

Kore: Strange chapter, ne? Why did Kai walk out on Sol when she asked for his help? How did Diega beat Tala downstairs to Kai? Why did Diega challenge Kai to a beybattle? Will Kai come back? Is Dranzer really gone? What about Sol? Stay tuned for the next few chapters when almost all will be explained!  
  
Kai: -.- Drama queen.  
  
Kore: Pain in the ass. Any ways, this chapter is a little offbeat and I'll be switching POVs a lot. So! This chapter is rated R for language and has a distinct citrus flavor! You have been warned.  
  
Theme Song: "Possession" (By Sarah McLachlan; She rocks!)  
  
Chapter 6: The Stroke of Midnight  
  
Tala followed Kai all the way to the St. Petersburg Academy without incident, thank God. It wasn't that Tala wouldn't have been able to handle any trouble they ran into, it was just that he wasn't in the mood to deal with it. He drove in silence part of the way but finally turned on the radio when the quiet started to drill into his head like an ice pick. He flipped through the stations, trying to find something he liked. Annoyed, he glanced through his and Diega's CDs in their little case beneath the passenger's seat. Hikaru Utada?, he thought, ah, why not? He pushed the CD into the player and listened to the sweet songs that flowed forth from the speakers. Nice, he thought.  
  
Tala's mind was troubled by what had transpired that evening. He had only seen Diega react that angrily only once or twice ever since he met the Hispanic spitfire and even at that, she had been provoked. Kai didn't do anything that could've elicited such a response from her, he thought, so why did she. He shook his head. And a beybattle as well? Now that was a step up from just being pissed. If Diega had thrown a challenge like that down, she had to have been enraged beyond belief. Her rough handling of Kai, an explosion waiting for a spark, supported this. Oliver had told her beforehand about Kai's temperament and even Sol had warned her of stepping on Kai's toes. Tala knew Kai's anger very well and that it was a potentially deadly force if he wanted it to be. Tala himself had warned Diega about pissing him off and still she manhandled the Russian boy, throwing all caution to the wind.  
  
"Sometimes, Diega," he said to himself," I wonder about your sanity."  
  
A memory drifted back to him of an event that happened barely even two years ago that still played through his mind as though it had happened yesterday.  
  
~Flashback~  
Diega stood beside him, breathless and holding her shotgun as though it was her only proof that she was alive. She had expertly bandaged Tala up and they were leaning against the brick wall surrounding Voltaire's mansion, hoping for Sol to answer their call for help. It was doubtful that she would though.  
  
"Tala?," she whispered," Can you stand?"  
  
Tala nodded shortly and eased himself up. Her reassuring arm curled around his torso and he leaned on her for support. It felt. natural and right to lean on her. A sigh of content escaped his lips and she gave him a weary smile.  
  
"Tala?," she whispered again.  
  
"Da?," he replied.  
  
"Thank you," she said," Will you be my partner. always?"  
  
He looked at her. It had been raining for a little while now though he didn't notice it until just now. Rivulets of water streamed down her face, mixing with the streaks of blood on her face, and her hair hung loose about her shoulders. Her bottom lip was cut but she was still smiling.  
  
"Da Diega," he replied, returning her smile with a gentle one of his own," I'll be your partner, always." ~End Flashback~  
  
"She still smiled when she said asked me to be her partner," he whispered. A chuckle slipped through his lips. "Diega, I really do question your sanity sometimes."  
  
Kai hooked into the Academy driveway and Tala paused to make sure he made it to the gate. When he did, Tala drove on. At the next place he could, he turned around and went back to mansion. It was 10:01 PM.  
  
~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~  
  
Kai looked into his rearview mirror after every turn to see if Tala's Datsun was still behind him. It was but still kept a good pace away from him. He turned into the driveway of the Academy and disappeared as the Academy's gates closed behind him with a final clang.  
  
30 minutes later, Kai was back in his dorm room and made straight for the shower. On his way there, he passed Wyatt who was slumped over his physics book asleep and lightly snoring. He threw his coat on the hook by the door and hung his scarf beside it. He kicked off his shoes there as well.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Kai slipped out of his black tank with the red shoulder straps and tossed it in the hamper. He undid the heavy buckle on his belt and fumbled to get his baggy pants off. He kicked those into the hamper as well. Kai turned the water in the shower on and slipped off his arm guards, setting them on the counter beside the sink. The mirror in the bathroom had already begun to fog up so Kai stripped off his boxers and socks and stepped into the shower.  
  
The hot water was welcome against his skin and Kai let out a hissing sigh. The scalding hot water didn't bother him at all; in fact, he always took his showers a little on the boiling side. He tilted his head back and dampened his hair. Squeezing some shampoo out of the bottle, Kai rubbed both his hands together and applied the fragrant solution to his hair. He pushed all thoughts out of his mind and took his time to enjoy his shower.  
When the shampoo had been washed out, he grabbed a bar of Irish Spring and lathered up. The bar pressed against the spot where Diega had punched him. A stinging sensation hit him and Kai winced. He looked down at the widening bruise on his muscular chest and blinked. He had no idea that that little Hispanic girl was so strong! She certainly didn't look it at all. He hadn't felt any pain either until just now. Now, it felt like he had been hit in the chest with a sledgehammer and certainly looked like it.  
  
"Damn her," he hissed. The pain was spreading now.  
  
Kai hastily finished his shower and staggered out of the stall. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around himself. His arms were starting to throb lightly and his chest was a block of pain. He slipped his arm guards on. The throbbing of his arms started to go down. Kai dragged himself through his routine. He sprayed in his hair conditioner and combed the two-toned blue mass into something recognizable. Next, he brushed his teeth and used mouthwash. Finally, he washed his weary face.  
  
He dressed in a pair of red boxer shorts and a white undershirt. His chest was aching so badly that he just wanted to scream. Diega's punch had seemed feather light at first and he automatically assumed that Tala had been trying to protect Diega.  
  
"Makes sense," he snorted," Tala would obviously try to save his girlfriend."  
  
His conscience was starting to bug him again. The memory of the look on Sol's face when he refused was resurfacing. He shoved the memory away viciously. After all, she had asked him to join a team that was going to bring the past- his past- to the surface yet again. All the horrors that he had tried to forget were going to be remembered and for what? Revenge? Her revenge? Why didn't she just do what he did and start anew somewhere else? Wouldn't that be infinitely simpler than going back and trying to start a fight? No, she chose her path and I've chosen mine, Kai thought viciously, If she wants to spend her days running and dodging bullets, that's her prerogative.  
  
*Ah, but you enjoyed it,* a little voice nagged in the back of his mind. *The adrenaline was pumping in your system when you were on that ramp with all those cops. Don't deny it, Kai Hiwatari, you felt alive back there. *  
  
"Shut up," Kai hissed to that nagging voice," I should've walked away from her the moment I knew she had come back. She. she shouldn't have come back!"  
  
*Kai, you ass! She promised that she would come back and she always keeps her damn word, you know that! Hell! You were the one that made her promise that she would return to you no matter how long it took any ways. *  
  
Now why would I do that?, he thought viciously as he folded his arms. A strange tingle rippled through them under the guards as though to answer him instead of that nagging voice. His annoyed crossed arms stance gave way to a tight hug around himself.  
  
*See why now? * The voice said as it faded from his mind. He grumbled and fought with the emotions that were surging through him; loyalty to himself and to Sol, unstable trust, blinding hatred, stark confusion, restless indecision, all of it swirled within him like the mythical whirlpool Charybdis. Kai's hands involuntarily reached up and grasped his head, winding their way into his hair. He shook himself and climbed into bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin. Whatever peace of mind he had achieved before was long gone now.  
  
~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~  
  
Diega had made her way to her cousin's chambers using her naturally endowed abilities. No problem, she was at the gold-leafed ebony door in an instant. Before she even raised her hand to knock, a voice drifted across her mind ~ Come right on in Diega ~ Diega grinned and entered her cousin's chambers.  
  
Sol sat on the bed looking for all the world as though she had just aged a hundred years in a few moments. Her natural olive skin had paled somewhat and her golden gray eyes had lost their sparkle. The hand that been reaching for Kai, first in partnership and then in desperation, was lying on her lap forgotten. The kimono-like robe had loosened about her shoulders and was now barely covering anything. Diega was quite alarmed by this and her smile promptly fell.  
  
"What- what happened in here?," was all Diega could say.  
  
Sol lifted her weary head. "He said no."  
  
"What do you mean he said 'no'?", Diega asked.  
  
"He refused to join Team Zenith," Sol replied, her voice sounding more like an echo than anything else. Diega's jaw went slack.  
  
"He refused?," she asked incredulously," b-but why? You have a viable reason for him to join! That makes no sense! I don't understand."  
  
"Sí," Sol said," I didn't understand either."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said something about me dragging him into that mess and how he didn't want anything more to do with me if I was going to bring up the past I guess."  
  
Diega nodded and moved to the bed. Her instincts told her that Sol had been dealt a hard blow and that her pain right now was worse than anything any bullet could ever do. There had been double meaning to Kai's harsh words, the deeper meaning being one that hurt Sol so much.  
  
Diega sat on the bed beside Sol and readjusted her distraught cousin's robe so that it properly covered her before folding Sol up in her arms. Sol sniffled but shed no tears; tears weren't her style after all. Sol was more of the type to bottle her emotions up and be strong for everyone. Sol had always been strong for Diega- always. In fact, Diega couldn't think of a single time when Sol had turned her back on her or wasn't there for her. Sol always had her back if not in person, in the form of an inspiring confidence that she had given Diega. Sol had been the driving force behind her and Tala becoming partners and so much more. And yet, Soledad was. well, alone. She had her, Tala, and sometimes Oliver to back her up but when it came to the heart and someone who would love her, well, that was something that none of them could do for her. Diega suspected that Sol might've been hoping for that special someone to be Kai, the guy she had met when she was younger before the Livskayakov Abbey had been established. The two had so much in common that in was uncanny, at least, that was what Sol had told Diega. Diega had never met Kai before today and her impression of him wasn't very good to say the least. How could she even care for someone like that. No matter! He had hurt her beloved cousin, a person who had always watched over her and she was out for revenge.  
  
To Diega's surprise, Sol had stopped sniffling and was now asleep in her arms, her breath audible in the stillness of the room. She laid her tired form against the pillow gently and tucked her in. Diega was careful not to jilt any of the wounds lest they reopen and start to bleed. It had been hell trying to get all those bullets out and stop up the bleeding. Sol had been shot twice in the right shoulder, once in the left shoulder, twice in the left leg, three times in the stomach, and once on the left arm. Most of the bullets had exited but three got stuck and Diega had had to remove them herself.  
  
The process would've sickened a normal individual but Diega had the intestinal fortitude of a paramedic. The only downside to her mini-surgery was the fact that they were out of anesthetic and the best they had was in the liquor cabinet. Sol refused to be drunk for surgery of any kind so Diega had to extract the bullets while Sol was fully conscious and awake. Diega remembered debating whether or not to call Tala in to hold her down but Sol insisted that that wouldn't be necessary. She was right. She had stayed still while Diega poked the forceps gently into her bullet wounds. Of course, she had flinched once or twice and had bit her lip so hard it started to bleed but she didn't scream or even shed a tear. It was almost as if this was a routine thing and for Sol, it was. Oliver had sent Team Zenith on some pretty risky missions before but always had Sol do the heavy- duty work or walk point and she had always thrown herself into the mission headfirst with a cavalier devil-may-care attitude. In a way, it made sense though. Sol had been trained for situations like this since she was very small but it didn't seem at all fair! Diega knew she had the skills to take on the bulk of the missions that were handed to them and wished that Oliver would give Soledad a break for once.  
  
It took a little over thirty minutes from removing the now holy and bloody body armor to bullet removal to wound cleaning and dressing. Sol didn't complain once but had only expressed her gratitude to Diega and her relief that Kai had gone unscathed. She had spoken fondly of Kai and was excited to be reunited with him. Remembering this, Diega's anger at the slate-haired Russian cooled a few degrees as she looked at the bullets on the side table. The bullets were cleaned and set aside for Sol to add to a necklace she was making. The necklace was like a supplement to the many scars that covered her body, a living testament to her survivorship. Even now, as she lay asleep in her bed, Soledad radiated strength.  
  
Diega sighed as she moved to the door. Though her favorite cousin was her savior and pillar of strength, she was also vulnerable and lonely.  
  
"Someday," she whispered," someday you'll find whatever it is you are looking for or whomever you are looking for if you haven't already. Just don't get yourself killed in the process."  
  
With that, Diega left, not even bothering with the door.  
  
~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~  
  
After their action-packed evening, Diega and Tala were more than willing to turn in for the night. Both however, had straying thoughts, Diega more so than Tala. She was still rattled from Sol's escapade that afternoon, her subsequent injuries, the confrontation with Kai, and her own encounter with the Russian boy which had resulted in a slightly swollen cheek.  
  
Everyone is acting weird today, Tala thought, Diega has never acted like this before! She's angry one moment and worried the next! If it's about Sol, then she needn't be concerned. Sol never gets herself into a situation she knows she can't get out of and yet she was almost caught today. Kai has never worked well on a team and I suppose he and Oliver are the only ones acting normally. His thoughts trailed off as he heard a barely audible cross between a sigh and a choked sob escape his partner. His ice blue eyes flicked up to her in concern. Tala wasn't too understanding of human emotions since they had been conditioned out of him. Women's emotions are the most complex of all, he thought, but Diega is different, simpler and sweet.  
  
She leaned on her desk, standing with one knee slightly bent, propping her lowered head upon burdened shoulders. Her back was to him so Tala couldn't read her face like Sol had been teaching him to. That noise though, he thought, that isn't a sound she normally makes. Sol said that when in doubt, to go with your gut though. His eyes closed in thought. His gut told him almost immediately that his female counterpart needed comfort and support more than anything else. How did Sol say to show comfort and support, he thought furiously, think damnit!  
  
Tala wracked his brains but came up short. In desperation, he looked at his hands. That's it! I think. He cracked his knuckles and his neck as he approached her from behind.  
  
"Diega?," he asked," Uh. um, sweetheart? Is something wrong?"  
  
He bit his lip. Well, that was certainly a no shit question! He hoped he used the right words though. Diega brushed her hair back with her hand and stifled a sob. Tala waited patiently for an answer and while he did, he had an idea. He leaned over her and draped his arm over her shoulders. He felt her surprise as he gave her shoulders a squeeze in a most reassuring way.  
  
"I can't help you if I don't know what's-", Tala started to whisper but was cut off when she turned around and pressed herself to him. Her forearms were against his chest and her hands clutched his shoulders as though he might fade away if she didn't hold on tight enough. Tala was surprised by this and paused before wrapping his arms securely around her and leaning his head against hers. The sweet smell of coconuts and pineapples drifted off her hair and mingled with her natural rainy scent, which filled his nostrils with every bated breath he took. Diega always smelled like an island paradise after a summer rain and always had a way of soothing his troubled soul. Now her soul is troubled, he thought, I wish I could soothe hers but I- I don't know how!  
  
As he thought this, his right arm pulled her tighter and reached up to stroke her silky, fragrant hair. His left arm slid down around her waist, pressing her to him. Her gasp of surprise caught him off guard and they both leaned back to stare at each other. Coppery-gray eyes shimmered with unshed tears and stared into warm, icy depths mere breaths away. The look on her face was a mix of confusion, hope, and joy but the fear that flashed across her eyes and tears that threatened to fall were enough to make Tala's very heart break. He choked a little on his own tears; he couldn't bear to see his guiding light look this way. Tala removed his right arm from around her and traced her jawbone with his thumb, smiling as only he could. When he came to her chin, she sniffled and smiled a little. When he brushed his thumb against her lips, she sighed and closed her eyes, the tears that would've gone down her cheeks, rerouting to dampen her eyelashes.  
  
Diega had been pleasantly surprised by Tala's behavior all together. She had never known him to be affectionate like this and it sort of scared her. To her knowing, he had no idea how to behave in a relationship- correction, she was sure he had no idea. He seemed to do a 180 in barely 20 minutes however. His grip on her was tight but not overbearingly so. She could escape if she wanted to but didn't at the moment. Something in his smile, something in his embrace and gentle caresses were reassuring and made her feel safe from the troubles that plagued her. Even now, lost in the reflections of his icy eyes, she could feel warmth behind that frigid gaze and she actively sought to reach it. A little closer and-  
  
Tala moved first. He slowly bent his head and cautiously placed his lips to hers, softly at first. He felt himself tremble as she kissed him back with more force. This wasn't the first time they had kissed before but it certainly was the first time Tala actually felt his body reacting to her kiss. Inspired and encouraged by his tremble which seemed to echo in her own body, Diega wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen it. Diega smiled as they kissed, her worries being washed away with every passing moment.  
  
Tala was starting to like this kissing thing and slowly understood why Diega liked it so much. He had always liked the feel of her in his arms and she in turn liked being close to him. He wondered if this was what it felt like to like someone more than a friend- dare he even think it but love? Tala racked his brain for another emotion that these feelings could be attributed for but came up short. It has to be love, he thought, there is no other emotion that I know that feels like this. Some come close but just quite aren't the same. Diega, he thought, my light and my. his mind paused before he even thought of the word. He impulsively tightened his hold on her, sending her a subtle message that he didn't want to let her go.  
  
She got the message and responded with one of her own. His lips were slightly parted and she pulled back just enough to run the tip of her tongue slowly and seductively over the outline of them. His senses were on fire and he slowly backed towards the bed. In one swift move he had scooped her up in his strong arms and deposited her on their shared bed. Diega giggled and surprised him with another kiss that was playful and inviting. He had an idea of what she was intending and sat on the edge of the bed, his right hand beside her head and left hand playing with her hair. She laced her fingers behind his neck and pulled him down to her.  
  
~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~  
  
Somewhere in the magnificent mansion, an antique grandfather clock heralded the time with deep, echoing chimes that filled the halls as its wrought-iron hands both pointed at the Roman numeral for 12.  
  
[Authoress' Note: Kore: ::runs around with a green disk clearly labeled "Fanfiction" and laughing like a maniac:: Nya ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!  
  
Diega: C'mere! I'm gonna blow that thing to hell! ::whips out her shotgun::  
  
Kore: Not a chance! ::slides on the kitchen floor and right into Tala's arms:: Oof! Hello!  
  
Diega: Tala! Get the disk from her!  
  
Tala: ::takes the disk::  
  
Diega: ::raises the shotgun:: Pull!  
  
Kore: Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! ::tries to get free as Tala throws the disk up and Diega fires::  
  
Sol: Aha! :: Uses her powers and catches the disk, dropping it in Kore's hand::  
  
Kore: Thank you Sol! ::runs away with the disk::  
  
Diega: Why did you do that Sol?! I almost had it! ::is pissed::  
  
Sol:.. ::sigh::  
  
Kai: ::appears beside Sol:: Just let her post the damn chapter okay? We all will have to suffer at her hands, even Kenny, Sol, and I. If we have suffer, then you do too.  
  
Diega: ::grumble::  
  
Kore: ::at her computer and typing away:: Hehehehe.. Anywho, muchos gracias Luraia Soul para el Kai plushie y your review! ::gives her a Kuwabara dartboard:: and thanks to once again to Galux Kitty for her help! ::cuddles her chibi Rei and Mao plushies and huggles her Marth plushie:: If you are a fan of Rei/Mao fics, then you need to go check out some of Galux Kitty's works, namely Future Hope and Present Hope. Also, I have been getting increasingly sicker so next update should be on Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, review, review! ^_^ ~*~@ ] 


	7. In The Time Between

Kore: Interesting chapter, ne? I think so too. Perhaps later I'll get around to writing the prequel where Tala meets Sol and Diega but first, let's get the main event done with.  
  
Kai: Main event?  
  
Kore: Yes, REM Reality.  
  
Kai: Why did you even name it REM Reality anyways?  
  
Kore: I usually don't name my fics until after I'm done with them but I had to put something so I could post on ff.net. REM Reality is just a temporary name. If anyone can come up with something better, then by all means, tell me.  
  
Kai: Yes, please do. ::rolls eyes::  
  
Kore: Spoiled brat. Anyways, this chapter is kinda like the time between the start of Oliver's holiday bash and where the previous chapter ended. Because ff.net doesn't permit lemons, I didn't continue the scene last chapter and I won't here. I didn't even finish writing the scene so don't ask me for the unedited version. This chapter here is intended to answer a few more questions you might have. I'm not sure if I'm holding anyone in suspense but hey! I try! (  
  
Diega: ::runs in:: Kore doesn't own any of the Beyblade characters, their beyblades, or anything else from the series. She does own me, Sol, other ocs and this plot. Steal any of them and she will come after you with a very sharp object!  
  
Kai: That's my line! Hey! C'mere! We need to beybattle! ::chases her::  
  
Diega: ::blows a raspberry:: Not 'til Chapter 10! ::runs out::  
  
Kai: Gah! Get back here! ::chases her out::  
  
Kore: ::sigh:: This chapter is rated R for violence and some implied nudity. On with the fic.  
  
Chapter 7: In The Time Between Theme Song: "Crawling" (A Kickass Linkin' Park song! Applies more towards the end)  
  
~ The next morning ~  
  
Tala stirred, creaking a sleepy icy eye open. His thoughts were normally very sharp when he woke up in the mornings from his years of being up at the crack of dawn and having to train. Not this morning however; his poor head was swimming, still drunk on the intensity and adrenaline from the next before. It had been one hell of a night for the both of them, one hell of a day actually. His interaction with Diega last night had been playful and enjoyable for them both, especially himself. At the same time, it had been quite intense and emotionally enlightening. Tala felt like he and Diega had become one and became closer because of it.  
  
Tala's eye roved over to Diega who was sleeping like a log next to him. . . or rather against him. His left arm was curled under the pillow and his right was wrapped around his girlfriend, hand resting on her hip and fingertips skimming her abdomen just below her navel. She was laying in a similar position except her back was to his bare chest and right hand fingers twined between his. Her head was tucked under his chin somewhat. When he shifted a little, she snuggled her back up against him and smiled in her sleep, a small sigh escaping her.  
  
The sun was already starting to peak between their curtained balcony doors. Tala was usually up with the sun no matter how much sleep he had gotten and was a very light sleeper. Diega was the type who liked to sleep in and was a heavy sleeper. She could fall asleep almost anywhere if she wanted to. That girl had fallen asleep on a shotgun range once about 20 feet away from where they were firing shotguns [A/N: I am the same way. I fell asleep on a shotgun range once and my best friend has the picture to prove it!]. She needed her full 8 hours of sleep a day and if she didn't get it, she'd make up for it sometime during the day. She wasn't going anywhere until at least 10 o'clock in the morning. She'll probably take a late breakfast, he thought, and speaking of breakfast. . .  
  
Tala felt his stomach give a small rumble. The cooks in the kitchen knew that Tala usually had breakfast at the crack of dawn or shortly thereafter so one of them was always up with a bowl of oatmeal and some orange juice ready for him. Safiya, the plump, middle-aged African- American woman and Head Chef, was the one who usually served him his breakfast. She was quite an odd sight around St. Petersburg being dark- skinned and all but she didn't seem to care about the stares from people on the street. Tala had been a little weird around her at first but soon became attached to her. She was like the mother hen of the household, always making sure that everyone was doing what they were supposed to and when they were supposed to. Her and Sergei tended to butt heads often because Sergei was quite up tight about a lot of things though. Other than that, they worked quite well together. She insisted on everyone having a good breakfast because she believed that that was the key to having a good day. Tala was inclined to agree, especially since her cooking made breakfast his favorite meal of the day. She had swatted him once with the wide wooden spoon she always seemed to have with her when he tried to skip breakfast. He tried staring her down but she merely put her hand on her hip and pointed at his seat at the table with that spoon. He gave in after she swatted his rear and glared at him.  
  
"Hmm. . . breakfast," he groaned. Tala shifted again to get up but Diega gripped his hand tighter and murmured softly. Her right hand moved his up to her left shoulder, brushing her breast lightly, as if to tempt him to stay. He thought for a moment she was awake but knew she wasn't based on her sleep patterns. His hand was over her heart and he could feel the steady rhythm of her heartbeat beneath his fingertips and even more so against the curve of his palm. He inhaled deeply. It was a wonderful thing really, feeling her heartbeat against his palm. It felt almost magical in a way.  
  
It was then that Tala became aware of a truth that most men come to realize but few ever appreciate fully. One of the best things in the world was waking up beside a beautiful woman after a night of making love. Most men take it for granted and never appreciate it but Tala did. Diega was so beautiful, so kind, and so caring. She could've had any man she wanted, even the wealthy Oliver, but had chosen him, Tala Ivanov, a boy almost devoid of emotions, in his opinion, not very handsome either, and without a penny to his name. She could've lived a life surrounded by luxury and constantly pampered but she chose the hard road with him. She was already on the difficult road by giving up a promising kick boxing career to assist her cousin and Oliver or any one of the other Majestics would've been an ideal way out. But she chose him. Wealth didn't matter to her nor did it matter to her that at first he didn't understand her advances or signs of affection. She understood him and his circumstance and yet she still chose him. She thought he was quite handsome in his own way and told him so. With her love and a little prodding and instruction on emotion from Soledad, Tala Ivanov the boy became Tala Ivanov the man.  
  
He came to a conclusion that had brushed his thoughts subconsciously but was made aware of it now. He was the luckiest man in the world to have such a woman at his side. The thought made him open his other eye in shock because the thought had just popped up so suddenly but he exhaled and closed them in silent satisfaction. He moved his left arm so he was propped up a little, careful not to disturb her. His hand brushed some coppery strands rather awkwardly off her cheek and repeated the motion to clear a few strands he missed. He bent his head and placed his lips softly to her tanned cheek. She didn't respond. Tala lowered himself back down, nuzzling his face gently against her exposed neck. His lips formed another kiss there as well. He inhaled her rainy, musky scent, catching a fragment of coconuts and pineapples too, and exhaled slowly.  
  
"I'm so lucky. . .," he murmured against her warm skin. He pulled her to him, keeping his right palm firmly over her heart. He inhaled sharply and let his breath out through his nose, closing his eyes. Going anywhere was out of the question. Today, he would be like her; sleep in and take a late breakfast.  
  
~ Sunday evening ~  
  
Oliver tapped the legal pad on the table in front of him with a silver plated ballpoint pen. He was working out the final details of his holiday bash with Soledad who was already up and moving. She stretched and winced as several of her wounds reminded her of her condition. The two were both in their pajamas and robes and sitting in the spacious lounge with order forms, catalogues, and scraps of paper littering the center table where they were working. It looked like a propaganda bomb had been dropped in the center of the room. Sol and Oliver had been working all day with finishing touches and quite frankly, Sol was ready to hit the hay.  
  
"What's left on the agenda?," she asked wearily. They had gone over the menu for every meal that was to be served for the next 18 days, the decorations, the entertainment, the attire that everyone would be wearing, and where everyone would be staying in the spacious mansion. That hadn't taken much time at all really since there were a few couples coming. The menu had taken a week to compile and Oliver had insisted on wasting 3 hours to review it. The decorations had been ordered an hour ago and would be arriving on Tuesday. Mistletoe, fresh holly, bright poinsettias, and the largest Christmas tree Soledad had ever seen had been ordered as well. Garlands, tree ornaments, tinsel, ribbons, and all that jive had been ordered a half-hour ago and would arrive tomorrow. Entertainment was easily taken care of. The mansion had an arcade, lounge with a pool table, a library, a gym, indoor pool, craft room, and most of all, a state-of-the- art Beyblade room with a huge dish and a wraparound balcony that spectators could access via a staircase or the second floor to watch the beybattle below. Training dishes in a side room and high tech equipment made the room perfect to train in. That room would definitely be put to use within the coming days.  
  
Attire had been a big thing. The Majestics all had their own little contingent of operatives, all of them beybladers. Each group had been fitted for new outfits with their employer's color on black. For Team Zenith, Oliver chose a nice jungle green for their suit accents. Tala got black slacks, a black jacket, a jungle green silk collared shirt, and a black tie. Diega received the same except she requested a skirt instead of the slacks. Soledad received the same except the skirt was long and had a slit on each side ending just above the knee. That was what Team Zenith would don this Saturday when all the guests would arrive. She knew that Enrique's people, the Gemstone Mafia would be arrayed in blue and black. Johnny liked the color red but compromised with the Saint Shields and they'd be in red, orange, and black. Lastly, Robert's group, Bladed Fate, would be in purple and black when they arrived.  
  
"Security," Oliver replied at long last," That is the last thing. Security around the estate and organizing teams to meet our guests at the airport to ensure their safe arrival to the mansion."  
  
"I'll head it up as always," Sol said.  
  
"Not this year," he said," Sappho Xynidis of the Gemstone Mafia will head it up this year with Diega."  
  
Soledad quirked a questioning eyebrow at her boss and friend.  
  
"Care to tell me why?," she asked dangerously," I've never screwed up before."  
  
Oliver leaned forward. "It's nothing against you. You are injured and I don't want to take any chances. Besides, I have something better."  
  
"Oh?," she replied. He nodded and reached behind his couch, retrieving an elegantly wrapped box. He handed it to Sol with a smile.  
  
"For you," he said," Go on and open it."  
  
She undid the green bow and lifted the lid off the box. Tissue paper flew in the air for a moment before Sol found the present. She gasped and lifted a designer black and jungle green dress from the box. It was a beautiful halter dress with a train and sash. The sash was jungle green, as was the lining of the dress and the train that peeked out from the slit in the back. The rest of the dress was black silk. A wrap was tucked underneath the dress; one side black, the other side green and big enough to cover her shoulders and trail just above the floor. She was speechless.  
  
"Why Oliver?," she asked," You didn't have to!"  
  
"Oh yes I did," he replied with a sly smile," Instead of doing security this year, I want you to be Hostess."  
  
"Hostess? Seriously?"  
  
"Of course! I figured you would get restless being cooped up in the mansion and not getting shot at so I thought hey! Let's give her something to do which might come close. By being Hostess, you will greet the guests as they arrive, show them the mansion and their rooms. You will also make sure that everything is on schedule and cover everything I don't. And since you are Hostess, you need a nice dress to wear."  
  
"I don't know what to say Oliver," she said slowly. She ran her hand over the soft fabric. Sure, let's give security a rest and try driving everyone in the household insane for a change, she thought. Sol folded the dress back into the box and replaced the lid carefully.  
  
"Gracias Oliver," she said. She set the box aside and leaned over, giving him a hug to show her thanks.  
  
"You are quite welcome," he said," Now that that is done, let's finish organizing the escorts and the estate security."  
  
She nodded and pushed the sleeves of her kimono robe up. One last detail and she could get some much-needed rest.  
  
"Okay, who's available and who is coming one what flight. . . "  
  
~ Wednesday, later that week ~  
  
Kai paced the path by the beyblade dish in deep thought. Diega's words about his bitbeast had been echoing in his head for the past few days and Kai had been hesitant to find out whether or not there was any truth to them. At first, he dismissed them, citing the source was a total stranger to him. How could she know his bitbeast well enough to say something like that? She might've seen him on TV or even at one of the tournaments but that didn't mean that she knew him like he did. That thought spurred a question. How well did he know Dranzer? He had had the bitbeast for at least 8 years give or take a few months and it had never left him. Driger left Rei once for not giving it his all but came back after Rei got his act together. Then again, Rei had only known Driger for about a year or so and Kai had known Dranzer for at least 3 years then. He dismissed the question. Of course he knew Dranzer! The phoenix had chosen Kai and was just as unpredictable as he was. Just as moody as him as well. Their personalities were evenly matched; they mirrored each other.  
  
Then again, the tone of voice and how she had said it were eerie. Her face had looked smug and psychotic all at the same time. It was like she was mocking him in a twisted and weird way. Speaking of weird, how did she get to him so fast? When he turned his back and headed down the stairs, Tala had waited a moment before following, his familiar footsteps making the stairs creak. Kai never heard her come down the stairs or any indication that she did. All he knew was that one moment he was in his car and the next being roughly yanked out and manhandled. That had been creepy. It was like she-she had teleported there! At the same time, it seemed quite possible. Soledad had the power of telepathy so it was plausible that her cousin of the same bloodline had some sort of odd power as well. Well, if she really was her cousin. If so, then that meant her words had more potency. Sol had a special connection with her bitbeast and Kai knew that her bitbeast was a family heirloom. It made sense then that Diega would understand Holy Beings as well as Sol did and Sol knew them quite well indeed.  
  
Now he began to worry. If Sol had taught Diega what she knew about bitbeasts, then her words could very well be true. No! Don't think like that! He scolded himself mentally. He and Dranzer were a team and no matter what some whacked girl said, Dranzer would never leave him. Why would he? He racked his brain for a viable reason and came up with nothing. Well, maybe his little brush with the law might have something to do with it. He shook his head. No, he had broken the law before and Dranzer hadn't left so why should he now?  
  
*What about what you said to Sol? * Damnit, that annoying voice was back again, the same annoying voice that kept shoving all those unpleasant thoughts into his head whether he liked it or not.  
  
"I doubt that has anything to do with it," he said to himself.  
  
*Oh? Are you sure? You were awfully rude to an old friend who kept a promise you made her make, saved your life on more than one occasion, and asked for your help in turn. . . * the voice said airily. Kei was getting agitated. The voice was right in a way but Kai being Kai, he had to rationalize it.  
  
She was asking me to revisit a past that I have buried, he snapped viciously in his mind, Is it too much to ask just to live a simple life? Is it?  
  
*Doing what exactly? * the voice retorted. *The slot by your name on the school's student goals roll is still empty. *  
  
I'll beyblade when the season is in and get a job with the BBA, he replied, Like I said, a simple life. I'm sure Mr. Dickinson has a job for me somewhere.  
  
*Pfft! * The voice scoffed *Right now, the only job title you'll qualify for is Official BBA Asshole! *  
  
Kai stopped pacing and clenched his fists angrily. Just his luck that this voice in his head- his conscience he supposed- was a wise-ass. He was just glad that it wasn't a real person he was dealing with. They would've had to be hospitalized by now.  
  
*Now *the voice continued *You owe your old friend an apology and- *  
  
An apology? Kai thought, Are you saying you want me to apologize to her and in doing so, imply that I was wrong and join Team Zenith?  
  
*No, I'm not saying that at all. I mean to apologize for your rudeness. You could've turned her down a little nicer and you could have heard her out. *  
  
He supposed his conscience had a point. Kai had quite the temper but he usually kept it in check. He did fly off the handle, he supposed, but he wasn't going to apologize; apologies weren't his style. He started pacing again, hands shoved in his pockets, watching his feet and trying desperately to make sense of his thoughts. His breath made a steady trail of fog in the cold winter air making him look like a locomotive on overdrive.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of snow boots appeared in his line of vision. He stopped and a familiar face with brown eyes and a mop of brown hair stuffed under a fleeced coat hood popped into sight as Wyatt Polanskiy bent over to look at him. In his mittened hand, he held his beyblade, an orange Auto- Change Balancer with a small phoenix bitbeast that bore a resemblance to Dranzer and called Dranzick. Though Kai and Wyatt didn't know it, Dranzick was Dranzer's little brother in the bitbeast world. Dranzick was like Wyatt in so many ways; he had big dreams, usually got in over his head, and wanted to be like his idol. For Wyatt, that was Kai and for Dranzick, it was Dranzer. Wyatt had received Dranzick by dumb luck; a bolt of lightning struck his blade when he was vacationing in Florida two years ago. The two made a good team and complimented each other. Kai enjoyed battling Wyatt even though their relationship was strained several years ago when Wyatt stole Dranzer and later joined Team Psykick. All that drama made their friendship stronger in the end and Kai started to trust and rely on the goofy kid- something he rarely did.  
  
In the subsequent days, Kai had told Wyatt about his adventure Friday evening. He didn't go into too much detail but told him enough so that story made sense. He edited some aspects out so Wyatt wouldn't panic- like the restaurant escape, high-speed chase, and shootout on the exit ramp. He also didn't tell Wyatt the specifics about Sol's proposal but just enough so he would understand why Diega had attacked him. He neglected to show him the dinner plate sized bruise on his chest on purpose. Diega had wounded him in body and spirit with that punch and Kai wasn't about to show Wyatt his weakness. When Kai told Wyatt about Diega saying that Dranzer left him, Wyatt only blinked and said she was only trying to psych him out. Besides, Dranzer's picture was still on the bitchip, Wyatt had wisely pointed out.  
  
Wyatt had told Kai that maybe they should test out Dranzer and see if Diega was right. Kai had solemnly agreed. Wyatt's school schedule kept him busy most of the week but he would be able to squeeze in two hours on Wednesday. So they met on Wednesday at 4 PM at the school's outdoor beyblading dishes. As soon as he had arrived, Kai had scraped the ice out of the dish. Hopefully, Diega would be wrong.  
  
"Ready to battle?," Wyatt asked, taking his place on one side of the dish. Kai nodded shortly and hooked Dranzer into his launcher. Wyatt smiled and did the same.  
  
"3-2-1- LET IT RIP!," the two teens shouted simultaneously releasing their blades into the dish. Kai immediately noticed Dranzer's flimsy landing and the slight wobble as it made contact with the dish.  
  
"Dranzick, attack him head on!," Wyatt yelled. The orange blade whirled through the center of the dish and smacked Dranzer. The black and red blade was tossed into the air easily. Kai backed up a step before gritting his teeth.  
  
"Dranzer! Fire Arrow!," he commanded. His blade turned lazily in midair and slammed down on Dranzick, knocking the orange blade to the lip of the cold dish but not knocking it out. The orange blade skimmed the lip and then swung back down, slamming into Dranzer. Dranzer tried to hold his ground and pushed back. As the two blades ground into each other, a shower of sparks flew out of the ring. Both teens shielded their eyes. When they looked back, Dranzick was steadily pushing Dranzer towards the lip of the dish. Kai had to take control of the match and fast.  
  
"Go Dranzer! Arise!," Kai called out, his eyes wide in anger. The bitchip flashed in acknowledgement of the command but Dranzer didn't emerge. What? Kai thought, Why isn't Dranzer rising? It can't be true!  
  
"Go Dranzick! Fiery Finish!," Wyatt called. The small phoenix arose from the orange beyblade in a little puff of flame, giving off a weak scream compared to Dranzer. The bitbeast and blade spun around and smashed into Dranzer so hard that a jet of red light was seemingly shot out of the blade like a cannon and Dranzer's attack ring snapped as it flew out of the stadium and into Kai's hand. Kai could feel the attack ring in his hand and knew that it was only his grip that was holding the blade together. His jaw locked and mahogany eyes were wide with confusion.  
  
Dranzick disappeared with a triumphant scream and the blade shot into Wyatt's hand. He yelped and dropped the hot blade, against which his mittens offered no resistance. The teen immediately plunged his hands into the snow beside the path and sighed as a wave of relief hit him. He stayed there for a moment, his eyes lidded, and enjoyed the cooling sensation.  
  
"Hey Kai, that was an odd match for sure!," Wyatt called to his friend," I've never seen Dranzer act that strangely. Hate to say it, but perhaps that Diega girl was right! What do you think Kai? Um, Kai?"  
  
Wyatt looked over his shoulder. He was alone in the beystadium grove with his hands shoved in the snow and a smoldering orange blade by the dish they had used. He blinked. Kai was gone.  
  
The Russian teen stomped up the stairs, looking for all the world as though he was about to raise Russia's murder rate by 52.7%. Naturally, the crowd parted to give him leeway, many scrambling to get out of his way as soon as they saw the look on his face. Kai tried to screw up his face so he looked passive, calm, and as though nothing had happened but it was useless. His jaw was clenched so tightly he thought he might break it from the pressure. Just get to the dorm, he thought over and over again.  
  
Luckily, he made it to his dorm without biting anyone's head off. Dranzer was still clutched in his hand, cold even against his warm palm. He opened his hand slowly and looked at it as though he was seeing it for the first time. Dranzer. . . failed me, he thought. A sudden urge to throw the beyblade out the window arose within him and he grabbed his arm to hold it back in alarm. He forced the arm down to his desk and willed his hand to place Dranzer carefully on the smooth oak tabletop. He let his breath out and backed away from the desk slowly. It was so surreal, so twisted in it's own way that it couldn't be true. But it was. His thoughts were jumbled and turbulent as though a tornado was ripping through his mind. Everything within him was culminating and Kai released his anger as it boiled over.  
  
Without warning, Kai screamed a scream that represented his disbelief, pain, agony, anger, confusion, and frustration. His left arm reeled back and he sent it crashing into the beige wall of his dorm room with all the aforementioned emotions driving it harder than even Diega could. The scream faded out and he stood there, breathing hard with his fist in the wall, eyes unfocused and with a faraway gaze.  
  
Wyatt had caught up to his friend and had witnessed the cry and blow to the wall. He heard the sickening crack as Kai's knuckles broke against a stud in the wall and raised a hand to his mouth in disbelief. Whispers and curious gazes wandered his way and Wyatt slipped into the door, shutting it with a snap. Kai still stared at the wall but his fiery eyes rolled over in Wyatt's direction. Wyatt sucked in his breath sharply and pressed his back against the door, not daring to move. Kai's eyes slid back to the wall where a thin rivulet of blood trickled down the wall from his fist.  
  
Wyatt moved over to the phone between his and Kai's desks, giving the slate-haired teen wide berth. He lifted the receiver and quickly dialed the school infirmary.  
  
"Yes, is Ms. Alban there? Great. . . Ms. Alban! It's Wyatt in dorm 21- C. I need you to get up here as fast as you can. . . No, nobody is dying but my friend he-he's hurt and we need you fast. . . Great. The door's open. Thanks Ms. Alban," Wyatt whispered softly into the phone. He hung the receiver up silently and approached Kai with great caution. Kai gave no indication that he had taken notice of Wyatt.  
  
Ever so calmly, Wyatt laid a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai's eyes snapped to the side and held eerily steady. Wyatt really didn't want to be in the same room as Kai at the moment. The feral look in his eyes struck a chord of fear in the sweet, brown-eyed teen that made him want to run. But he steeled himself. Kai needed help whether he knew it or not and Wyatt was going to help him.  
  
"Kai?," Wyatt asked nervously giving him a small shake," Hey buddy, I'm here for you. You need to calm down and-"  
  
He was cut off as Kai pushed him away violently with his free arm. Wyatt landed with a thump on the soft carpeted floor several feet away. Kai was still breathing hard and a single fiery iris was fixated on him in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Calm down?," he hissed dangerously," Do you have any idea how I feel at this precise moment? Apparently not, because if you did, you wouldn't be telling me to calm down, damnit!"  
  
Kai ground his fist even further into the stud. Cracks radiated on the wall around his fist with a second rivulet of blood trailing down after the first. If Kai was feeling any pain, he certainly wasn't showing it. Wyatt rubbed his shoulder where Kai had shoved him. He was truly alarmed now. He had never seen this side of Kai before and it frightened him.  
  
The door to the dorm opened quickly and shut with a snap as Ms. Alban entered their room. She was a 5'6 middle-aged woman, slender and graceful in her movements. Her hair was a dark brown and held up in a messy bun with chopsticks. Her small glasses slid down the bridge of her nose, leaving her blue eyes to take in the scene before her. Wyatt was still on the floor massaging his shoulder and Kai was still standing with his left fist buried in the wall as far as he could push it with the stud in the way. His eyes had slid over to hers as if to intimidate her. She blinked and strode up to him boldly. He watched her like a caged animal ready to pounce. She bent to the side and set her kit down a few feet away from Kai before continuing on. Wyatt watched nervously.  
  
Ms. Alban laid her manicured hand on his shoulder. He finally moved his head so he could see her hand and almost seemed to growl at her. She looked unfazed as she slid her hand down the length of his arm to his wrist, his eyes following it intently. Her hand curled around his wrist and she slowly pulled his fist from the wall. Kai tried to jerk away and lashed out with his other arm. The doctor caught it swiftly and spun him around, throwing him against the wall and pinning his arms above him with one hand.  
  
Kai stared at her or rather through her. As quick as a snake striking, Ms. Alban raised her hand and slapped Kai straight across the face sharply, the sound echoing in the deathly stillness of the room. Kai's head turned with the slap but he was unresponsive and numb. Her hand visited his other cheek just as sharply and again without waiting to see the result of the second strike. Wyatt held his breath.  
  
Kai blinked, his head hung low. His breathing slowed and his chest heaved rhythmically. He swallowed and let himself slide down the wall as Ms. Alban released his hands. She crouched down next to him and beckoned to Wyatt with her hand, indicating for him to bring the first aid kit. Wyatt scrambled over and brought the kit to her. She examined Kai's injured hand. It had turned an ugly purple in some places and already starting to swell. Blood dripped idly down his index and middle fingers from where the skin had broken. The hand seemed to have scrunched up from the impact and Wyatt stared, wanting to look away but it was like watching a train wreck.  
  
Ms. Alban went to work wordlessly. She cleaned the drywall and dust out of the wound with great care and wiped away the blood. Her soft fingers felt the outside of the bone jumble beneath his skin. She looked up to him, mildly surprised that he didn't react to her prodding. Without warning, she took his injured hand between hers and pushed them together in a well- practiced technique. Kai yelped in pain as a bone slid back into place. He drew his knees up and hugged them with his free arm, watching his hand. She looked to him again before putting pressure on another bone. Kai winced as it snapped back into place. She repeated the process. Luckily, no bones had been shattered, only dislodged and pushed back. Once the hand started to resemble a hand, she gave him a small dose of Novocaine and quickly stitched up the gaping wounds. Afterwards, she expertly bandaged and set his hand.  
  
While he was being treated, Kai started to drift back into some semblance of sanity. He straightened up and relaxed his limbs but averted his gaze whenever Wyatt or Ms. Alban met it. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was that red light Dranzer leaving the blade? Leaving him? His eyes drifted up to the beyblade on his desk. The attack rink was lying in three pieces on his desk. Even from this angle, he could see the glaring white spot where the image of his phoenix once was. He tore his eyes away numbly and stared at his hand. Ms. Alban finished by looping an arm sling over his head and shoulder and carefully looping his left arm into it. He averted his gaze. A light smack on his cheek made him turn back to the doctor. She had three little blue tablets in her palm and a small cup of water Wyatt had fetched from the sink. Kai stared at them dumbly.  
  
"They are sleeping tablets," she said gently," Take them now, you need the rest."  
  
"No thanks. I don't need-," Kai started, holding up his free hand in protest.  
  
"I repeat. Take them now, you need the rest," she repeated firmly. There was just no refusing her. Her calm blue eyes met his for a moment as he opened his mouth like a baby bird. She dropped the tablets in and offered the water.  
  
"Chew them up and wash them down," she said.  
  
He took the water from her and washed the tablets down after forcing himself to chew them. He looked away again, more embarrassed than anything else at the moment. Kai didn't want to see the sympathy in her sky blue eyes.  
  
Ms. Alban turned to Wyatt, handing him a small bottle of painkillers and two blue tablets in a baggie. She also gave him a salve to speed up the healing process.  
  
"Wyatt, since Mr. Hiwatari most likely won't be able to take care of his own wounds for a few days, I leave him in your care," she said," If he wakes up, feed him the blue tablets. In the morning, give him two painkillers and two more at lunch. I'll be by that evening to give you the rest of the medicine. This is just to hold him off for the time being."  
  
"What about his classes?," Wyatt asked.  
  
She waved her hand dismissively. "I'll deliver a note to each of his instructors telling them to excuse him from class until he's better," the doctor said.  
  
"Thank you," said Wyatt. She nodded and gave him a smile.  
  
"Just get this one to bed," she said," He should be drifting off shortly."  
  
"I will ma'am. I'll take good care of him."  
  
"I know you will," she said," You're the only friend he's got around here."  
  
With that, Ms. Alban packed up her kit and left the dorm room quietly. Wyatt watched her go before kneeling down beside Kai. He carefully eased the bigger teen to his feet and walked him to the lower bunk. Kai sat on the edge of the bed and let Wyatt remove his boots, scarf, and parka. He then lay back with a groan and his friend pulled the covers up to his chin.  
  
Wyatt himself then got ready for bed. Ten minutes later, he curled up on the top bunk. He'd switch their sheets tomorrow; it was only about 7 PM but it felt like 11. Wyatt yawned and nestled into the Kai-scented covers.  
  
"Hey. Wyatt?," A voice from beneath him asked. Wyatt peeked an eye open.  
  
"Yes? What do you need Kai?," he asked.  
  
"Who was that doctor?," Kai asked quietly," You seem to know her."  
  
"She's a friend of the family," Wyatt replied," Ms. Alban is an excellent doctor. She and my mom go way back."  
  
There was a pause. "Is that why you called her down here?"  
  
"Yes, partly. The other reason is that she asks no questions and keeps her mouth shut about it."  
  
Kai nodded. The kid had a good head on his shoulders. The tablets started to take effect and Kai's eyelids became heavy. He shut them and settled into a dreamless sleep. Above him, Wyatt drifted off as well but not so peacefully as his counterpart.  
  
[Authoress' Note: ~*~ ~*~@ ] 


	8. A Mile High

Kore: Alrighty! It took me awhile to write this chapter which I hope is worth the wait but it didn't take me long to find a new assistant! Everyone, I introduce Lee of the White Tigers! Say hi!  
  
Lee: Umm. hi. ::lopsided smile::  
  
Kore: Feh, he's just a little shy! Anyways, like I said, this chapter will liven up the dark and depressing mood I've set. I'm making a bold stab at humor so be nice when you review! I have fragile feelings you know ::sniffle::  
  
Kai: Fragile feelings my ass.  
  
Kore: Speaking of your ass, stay still so I can kick it!  
  
Kai: Bring it!  
  
Kore: ::lifts up the hem of her long skirt just enough to reveal the steel- toed, studded black leather boots on her feet:: Now stay right there.  
  
Kai: ::sees the boots:: O_O;;; Eep! ::runs away::  
  
Kore: That's what I thought. Chicken. Anywho, this chapter is rated R for language, whacked humor, Rei/Mao scene, and airline thrills. As I said in the last chapter, this chapter really has no bearing on the story. . . Well, maybe one or two parts but it's really just for fun! Okay? Okay! Go ahead and say your bit Lee.  
  
Lee: ::clears his throat:: Ahem, Kore doesn't own Beyblade but does own Sol, Diega, and all the other ocs as well as their bitbeasts and this plot. If you steal from her, she will kick you very hard with those dangerous looking boots of hers until you either beg for mercy or suffer a concussion.  
  
Kore: :: nods and smiles:: Very good! Now, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 8: A Mile High Theme Song: "Learn To Fly" (Foo Fighters- chose this because of the music video!)  
  
~ The White Tigers plus Rei~  
"I don't wanna go by plane! Couldn't we go by bus or train?," Kevin whined. The 15-year-old, green-haired Chinese teen was staring at the jumbo jet out of the terminal window, his eyes wide with fear. He looked frantically to Mariah who was asleep against Rei's shoulder. Rei had an arm thrown around her, his hand stroking her pink hair affectionately.  
  
"No, we couldn't. Oliver booked us first-class plane tickets as soon as we accepted his invitation," Rei said without looking at him," Besides, a plane is faster and going by bus or train would take at least a week."  
  
Kevin grumbled. Gary sat on Kevin's other side. He was waiting for Lee to get back from the newsstand in the terminal's store with his magazine. Lee wanted to be prepared for the long flight. It didn't take him very long. The lion-like 18 year-old had his carry-on slung over his shoulder and the new magazines poked out of the side. He took his seat beside Gary and handed him the Better Homes and Gardens he had asked for. Lee settled back to read the copy of National Geographic he had bought but had to put it away when the loudspeaker announced that their flight would begin boarding first-class passengers.  
  
Rei gently shook Mariah awake. She gave her husband a warm smile before stretching and gathering up her purse and carry-on. Rei picked up his duffel bag and stretched as well. As they headed to the gate, Lee retrieved their tickets and boarding passes and handed them to the flight attendant.  
  
"Good afternoon and welcome aboard Air Russia! How many are in your party?," she asked, her Russian accent notable in her Chinese.  
  
"Five," Lee said adjusting the shoulder strap on his bag.  
  
The attendant looked through the tickets and silently counted the number of similarly dressed teens. Her brow furrowed a little.  
  
"Sir, you gave me five tickets and I only count four of you," she said.  
  
Lee looked around and counted. Four. His eyes scanned the waiting area for the missing person and he scowled when he saw said person clinging to the armrest of his chair. He walked briskly over to Kevin who was giving him a determined look.  
  
"Kevin! C'mon, we're boarding the plane now!," he said.  
  
"Not me! I don't like airplanes!," he squeaked, clutching the armrest tighter.  
  
"It's too late to change your mind, now let's go!"  
  
Kevin shook his head vehemently. Lee grabbed the twiggy kid around the waist and tugged.  
  
"Let go! You are going to get on that plane whether you like it or not!," the agitated team captain growled.  
  
"No!"  
  
Gary decided to help and easily pried the kid off the armrest, lifting him up by his backpack and stuffing him under his arm. Kevin was trying to wriggle away and earned himself Lee's Look of Rage from his captain. They got back in line, pushing past the other passengers.  
  
"Five," Lee said shortly. The attendant nodded and ran their tickets through a scanner. She tore off one end and waved them through. Kevin was still struggling and trying to grip the smooth sides of the boarding ramp, leaving a finger-trail along the sides in the process. They climbed the stairs to the top deck of the airplane and quickly found their seats towards the front. Gary stored his and Kevin's bags above them after wrestling the combative teen into their row. Gary only gained more weight and so Oliver had purchased two seats to accommodate the obese White Tiger. Kevin shared the three-seat row with Gary and was confined to the window seat. Lee, Rei, and Mariah scooted into the seats behind them after stowing their bags as well. Lee took the window seat and Mariah sat on the outside.  
  
When the plane was finished boarding, the pilot's voice came over the loudspeakers telling them to fasten their seatbelts securely and that they would be underway momentarily. The dull sounds of seatbelts buckling drifted about the cabin, broken only by the squeaks of protest from Kevin as Gary tried to get him to fasten his belt. Lee scowled again and reached around the seat. His strong arms pinned the kid to the seat while Gary fastened it. Luckily, the belts automatically locked and could only be opened by the pilot. Kevin struggled with the belt but Gary had pulled it tight. The plane rumbled and lumbered away from the terminal.  
  
"Okay folks! The tower has cleared us for take-off. Once we get in the air, our ETA to St. Petersburg International will be 4 hours-"  
  
"FOUR HOURS!?!?!," Kevin squealed.  
  
"- Yes, 4 hours. This flight includes a meal, snacks, drinks, music (headphones are in the pocket on the seat in front of you and channel changer on your armrests) and two in-flight movies-" the pilot replied even though the bulletproof door to the cockpit was closed," So lean back and RELAX."  
  
"RELAX?!"  
  
"And enjoy the flight!," the pilot added before hanging up. As the plane's engines roared, it started to move forward and gain speed as it went down the runway. The front wheels lifted and everyone was at a 45 degree angle perhaps even a 50.  
  
"WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!," Kevin screamed, fighting frantically with his belt. Lee rolled up his National Geographic magazine and leaned forward. He swatted the back of Kevin's head sharply.  
  
"Sow-sen mo-lan! {Shut up retard!}," Lee hissed.  
  
" Oww! That hurt!," Kevin whined back," Yat-zeu Lee! {Go to hell Lee!}"  
  
"Oh stop! I didn't hit you that hard!"  
  
"I have a headache now! Mariah! He hit me!"  
  
Mariah peeked a golden eye open at her brother and teammate. She sighed lightly and reached into her purse beneath the seat, retrieving a small, unmarked white pill bottle. She reached between the seats and nudged Kevin.  
  
"You poor thing!," she cooed," Take 4 of these and that headache of yours will disappear like that!"  
  
She snapped her fingers for effect. Kevin seized the bottle and promptly downed 5 of the little white tablets. Lee gave Mariah a reproving look but she smiled at him in a very crafty sort of way. He mouthed the words 'what did you give him?' His little sister merely put a finger to her lips. Kevin handed the bottle back to Mariah, covering a yawn with his hand.  
  
"Wow, this is some really good stuff Mao," he said woozily," I can feel everything starting to go fuzzy."  
  
Kevin's eyes wobbled and he grinned drunkenly at Lee from between the seats.  
  
"Ya know what Lee?," he slurred.  
  
"What Kevin?"  
  
"You look like Mr. T 'cept you don't have all those gold chains around your neck and shit but you sure have his hair!," Kevin giggled.  
  
Lee swatted the kid again with the rolled up National Geographic but much harder. He giggled like a little girl and pointed rather unsteadily at Lee.  
  
"An' ya got his temper too ya know?," he added, looking for all the world as though he had just stumbled out of a bar in Tijuana, Mexico.  
  
Lee whacked the kid for a third time.  
  
"Damn right I got a temper," he growled. Kevin's eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped against the window, out cold. Lee smirked. "Third time's a charm."  
  
Rei and Mariah were snuggling each other in the seats next to him and trying to stifle their laughter. Rei whispered something to Mariah that made her cover her mouth, stare at Lee, and try to force back the laughter. Lee gave his brother-in-law an annoyed look and tapped the National Geographic in his other palm.  
  
"I take it that joke was at my expense?," he said evenly. When Mariah nodded playfully, he arched an eyebrow at Rei who was suddenly wishing he was out of his best friend's arm reach. Lee waited for an explanation but none was forthcoming.  
  
"Well? What was so damn funny?"  
  
Mariah giggled again and Rei sucked it up and told him.  
  
"He's right you know," Rei said," You really do look like Mr. T."  
  
The Time magazine was a blur as he smacked Rei upside the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
The plane evened out and the auto-lock buckles came undone. The pilot announced that everyone was free to move about the cabin. Just in time too. Mariah immediately began fawning over her husband and cuddling him. Lee turned towards the window in disgust. The couple was purring and cooing at one another and it was driving Lee crazy.  
  
"You poor thing!," Mariah purred," Does it hurt bad?"  
  
"Yes it does," Rei said playfully. It really didn't hurt and both of them knew that.  
  
"I should take a look at that!," she said, running her fingers through his silky black hair." Time to play doctor. . ."  
  
Rei understood her intent and took her hand. They scooted out of the row and towards the back of the cabin. It took Lee a few seconds longer to figure out what she meant but by then, they were already gone.  
  
"I swear, they're like rabbits!," he grumbled," Won't be long before I become Uncle Lee. "  
  
Meanwhile, Mariah and Rei had scooted to the back of the first class cabin and into the shady corridor lined with plush bathrooms. They were already starting to make-out; Rei trapping Mariah against the wall with one arm and using his other to *ahem * 'explore'. She smiled against his kiss and purred her approval to him as he worked his way down, brushing his fangs across her neck. She shuddered at this but let him continue. To her surprise, Rei had started to work his way back up, running his fingers through her silky pink hair.  
  
"Rei?," she asked softly.  
  
"Hn?," his muffled whisper replied.  
  
"Where is your other hand?"  
  
Her question was answered when the door to the bathroom beside them swung open. She looked from the door to Rei, who had stepped back, and back again. It took her a moment but she grinned and pulled him inside with her. Rei was caught a little off guard by her aggressiveness but eagerly welcomed it. His hand scrambled to lock the door; he didn't want any intrusions on their little high-flying adventure.  
  
The bathroom was a little roomier than ones he'd seen in coach but only by maybe a foot. The counter was wider and the ceiling just high enough for Mariah to sit on it and not bump her head. The bathroom hadn't been used yet (thankfully) so the seat was down. Rei sat on it and Mariah pounced on him without warning. His arms encircled her waist as she straddled him, bringing her closer him. Mariah cupped her husband's face and brought her lips down to his, kissing him in such a way that made him weak in the knees. Good thing he was sitting down, he mused. He was in no rush. They had 4 hours to while away and he fully intended on pleasuring his beloved wife to the fullest extent. His hands moved up and down her back before coming to a rest on her hips. She purred delightfully and brought her own hands down his chest. Her fingers clawed his strong abdomen, sending shivers up his spine.  
  
They didn't speak after that. Lips and hands traversed the other's body, sending chills and stimulating muscles all in an erotic way. Purrs, low growls, moans, and short gasps were all that could be heard. Then again, someone would have to be pressing their ear to the door to hear it any ways.  
  
One such person had every intention of finding out what his little sister and best friend were up to. It had been 20 minutes since the pair traipsed off to the back of the plane and Lee hadn't heard a word since. It didn't take 20 minutes to deal with a bump on the head, which he doubted was really the case. His mind wandered away from the article in National Geographic that he had been reading about pandas and drifted onto the subject of Rei and Mariah. The Elders had officially affianced the two a few months ago in a small, village-only ceremony. The ceremony had been long and boring for everyone involved except for the Elders, who seemed to be enjoying themselves. The two couldn't get married in a true sense until Rei had completed the task of building a house for his bride, a common tradition in their village. It symbolized his willingness to provide and depending on the extravagance of the structure, showed how much he cared for her. Lee helped him lay out plans and such but construction wasn't due to begin until spring when the snow cleared up. After the house was finished, Rei could marry Mariah and truly be husband and wife. Then again, they acted like husband and wife already. They even referred to each other as husband and wife and Rei called Lee his brother-in-law. Lee, being tradition-bound as he was, felt that whatever sexual activity they wanted to engage in should be saved until they were married. Speaking of activity of that nature, that's probably what they were doing in the back of the plane.  
  
He was doing his absolute best to maintain his composure and not run back there and save his sister's purity and honor in a brotherly fashion. Lee forced himself to continue to read the article on pandas.  
  
'Pandas are an endangered species, their numbers as low as-,' his thoughts were cut short by a snore that seemed to shake the cabin. He ground his teeth together and winced as Gary started to saw some logs. The big guy always fell asleep whenever he got bored. Several other passengers turned around to stare in annoyance. Lee gave them an apologetic look before swatting Gary with his magazine. Gary snorted before falling silent. Lee leaned back in his seat. It was going to be a long flight.  
  
~ Takao, Hiromi, and Chief ~  
"Buck up there little dudes and dudette!," Grandpa Kinomiya shouted," You're gonna miss your flight!"  
  
Takao Kinomiya, his girlfriend Hiromi Joketsuno, and his follow Bladebreaker Kyoujyu Kisaiko hurried through the airport, their carry-ons swinging wildly off their backs and shoulders. The plane was on its last boarding call and they had to burn some rubber if they were going to make it.  
  
"Well we wouldn't 've had to rush if Hiromi didn't have so many bags to check! 5 bags! What how much stuff could you possibly need for 2 and a half weeks?," Takao whined. Hiromi shot him an annoyed glance.  
  
"It's none of your business what I packed, Takao!," she quipped," Besides, we would've been here early if you didn't take so darn long to get ready this morning!"  
  
Kyoujyu a.k.a Chief, sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the 6-hour flight to St. Petersburg if they were going to act like this the whole time. He hoped one of them would go to sleep so he'd only have to contend with one of them.  
  
"Hurry up now!," Grandpa yelled. He was leading the way in full temple dress. He was rather spry for a guy in his early 60s. Behind him, Hiromi was fumbling to get their boarding passes and tickets. Chief was close on her heels and Takao was running in short bursts.  
  
They managed to get to the gate just as the attendant was preparing to shut the door. Hiromi waved the tickets and called out to them.  
  
"Wait! Wait! We are on this flight!," she called. The attendant stopped and quickly checked their tickets, shooing them down the boarding tunnel. They waved good-bye to Grandpa hurriedly before the attendant shut the door.  
  
The plane was crowded, even first-class where they would be sitting. They looked for their seats and quickly found them. Row 4, seats A, B, and C. They stowed their carry-ons, got into their seats, and quickly buckled up. They were still out of breath and were too busy trying to catch it that they barely heard the pilot telling everyone that this was his and his co- pilot's first time flying a commercial aircraft or notice that they had taxied and were already in the air.  
  
A little while later, Takao had panted himself into a deep sleep and was snoring lightly. Hiromi had retrieved a romance novel from her bag and was reading it with dreamy, glazed over eyes. She let out the occasional sigh as she turned the page and every now and then shot an annoyed look at her dozing boyfriend in the window seat beside her.  
  
Chief was typing away furiously at his laptop. He had been designing a new type of attack ring called a "click-back". The attack ring was intended to give right-spinning blades an edge on left-spinning blades. The "click-back" part was actually a small system that made the attack ring spin in the opposite direction of the right-spinning blade once it was hit by a left spinner. The attack ring would spin to the left for about 10 seconds before "clicking back" and spinning right again. The system seemed complex at first but was actually composed of a few small, custom parts, a specially designed attack ring, and a rubber band used for braces. It was crude to say the least but he planned on presenting it to Mr. Dickinson along with his job application to work as a BBA scientist. He had actually built the system and tested it out a few times, finding it to be quite satisfactory. The only drawback he could find was that when it "clicked back", the blade's spin time was shortened. Through careful calculations, he was slowly but surely taking care of that problem.  
  
Then it started. An hour into the flight, it started.  
  
A small kick hit the back of his seat. He didn't take much notice of it until the second one had enough force to send him forward, almost knocking his laptop off the tray table. He turned around to see who or what was kicking him. A fat little face with blond pigtails stared back at him before gonking him on the nose. He turned back around and rubbed his nose.  
  
Chief wasn't the only one being annoyed. Hiromi had been jostled from her romantic daydream and was staring at the book while being rhythmically bumped by the brats in the row behind them. She gritted her teeth and before slamming her book down and looking between the seats in annoyance.  
  
"Hey! Could you please settle down?," she asked sweetly. The only answer she got was an annoying squeal of delight and a finger that poked her in the eye. She clapped a hand over her eye and looked at Takao. He was still sleeping despite the fact that the brat sitting behind him seemed to be the hardest kicker of all.  
  
"But Grandpa! Can I ride the pony one more time pleeeeeeeeeeeease??," Takao complained in his sleep. Hiromi and Chief sweat-dropped before Hiromi reeled her arm back and gave her boyfriend a swift jab in the arm. He awoke with a start.  
  
"Huh? Wha?," he sputtered. Then he turned to Hiromi with sad, puppy eyes and a trembling lip," Hiromi? Where did the pony go?"  
  
Hiromi punched him again.  
  
"Ow! Hiromi, that hurts!," he complained, rubbing his arm," What'd ya do that for?"  
  
A swift kick to his back answered him before his girlfriend could. Hiromi had her free hand on her hip and was glaring at him with a take-care- of-this-problem-dear look on her face. He rubbed his arm again before unbuckling his seat belt and peering over his seat.  
  
"Hey guys and. er, gal," he said shakily," Could you do us a favor and stop kicking the back of our seats please?"  
  
The kids behind him giggled and flipped some crayons at him, one of which lodged itself in his nose. He narrowed his eyes and slid down into his seat. He looked at Hiromi, who had crossed her arms, and sweat-dropped. Hiromi's eyes zeroed in on the brick red crayon dangling from Takao's nose that was starting to blend in with the color on his cheeks. Hiromi flicked the crayon and it fell out of his nose. He scratched his cheek and chuckled uneasily.  
  
The flight attendants were making rounds with drinks and the in- flight meals. Since they were in first-class, the three expected to receive first-class meals. So they got dessert with their meal and coach didn't. Big deal. Well, they also had a choice between a small rice ball and veggie dinner, a cold sandwich, or soup.  
  
"This had better be an appetizer," Takao grumbled, poking a rubbery looking rice ball with his chopstick. The veggies were tiny and occupied a small corner of the tray. He glanced at Hiromi who was staring at her cup of ramen noodles.  
  
"Nope, that's all you get unless they have extras," she said.  
  
Chief had dug into his sandwich but the look on his face told them that he wished he'd gotten something else. He forced himself to swallow what he'd bitten off and politely pushed the rest of the sandwich away and became more interested in his drink. Hiromi and Takao somehow made it through their meals.  
  
The brats behind them had settled down as soon as they saw the flight attendants coming with food. However, their attitude changed once they got their food. Squeals of delight could be clearly heard from behind them. The seat kicking resumed except this time, they were bouncing their tray tables and giggling with delight. When they discovered eating utensils, all hell broke loose in first-class.  
  
Round two started when a pat of butter with a baby carrot attached to it flew between Hiromi and Chief's seats at an angle. The pat made a dull thwap! against the screen and scared Dizzi. Chief stared at the splatter and watched the carrot slide down the screen with a thin trail of melted butter behind it. He clenched his teeth before grabbing a napkin and cleaning the mess up.  
  
Hiromi shot Takao another do-something look. He sighed and poked his head over the seat.  
  
"Hey, I asked you once before to knock it off now will you please stop so we can eat in peace?," he asked, his agitation evident in his voice.  
  
"Bombs away!," one of the kids yelled and flicked a spoonful of buttery veggies at Takao who just blinked. He turned back around and Hiromi handed him a napkin while trying to stifle a laugh. As annoyed as she was with the kids, it was rather funny to see her boyfriend get assaulted with vegetables. She wondered for a moment what kind of father he would make while wiping the buttery produce off his face.  
  
When dinner was finished, the attendants dished out dessert. They had the choice of ice cream in a cup, jello, or a slice of cake. Chief caved and accepted a cup of jello despite his reservations about the quality of airline food. Hiromi took a small cup of ice cream and Takao got a slice of chocolate cake. He didn't eat it right away since he still had 10 other leftover dinners to devour and was stacking the empty trays on Hiromi's tray table. The kicking had continued and Chief was patiently trying to get his spoon and mouth to connect. Hiromi wondered idly where their parents were and looked around. The couple on the other side of the plane and one row back seemed to be the most likely candidates. A shrill squeal drilled into her ears like an ice pick, making her drop her spoon into her ice cream cup.  
  
"Excuse me sir, ma'am? Are those your children?," she asked the couple politely, tilting her head to indicate the kids behind them. The couple looked up and nodded. "Then can you please do something about their behavior then? My friends and I are trying to enjoy our meals and we cannot do that if our seats are being kicked and our ears being assaulted with unnecessary noise!"  
  
They looked at her with blank expressions as if they didn't care and went back to their magazines. Hiromi gritted her teeth. The brats were getting progressively louder.  
  
"Excuse me! Can you please control your children?," Hiromi asked again. The couple didn't even grace her with a look this time. Hiromi was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Chief kept hitting the save button on his laptop. Takao was eating and enduring the bumps very well until one made him choke on a rice ball. His blue eyes bugged and he started to gag. Hiromi turned her head as he tugged on her sleeve. She let out a yelp of surprise and started pounding him on the back. He tried to breathe desperately. Hiromi finally reeled her arm back and slugged him hard in the stomach.  
  
"*gasp *. . . Ack!," Takao wheezed and the rice ball came flying out. It ricocheted off the seat in front of him, smacked the ceiling, and hit one of the brats dead in the face.  
  
"WaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHH!!!," the kid screamed, his voice rising with every second that passed. The couple jerked their heads up and gave their children sympathetic stares. The mother went and scooped up her crying son and cooed to the 6 year-old like she would an infant. The other two were worked up.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! That man in the seat in front of him did it! He threw the rice ball at him! I saw him do it!," the girl chirped.  
  
"He did it on purpose! He's mean!," the other boy yelled. Both children were pointing accusing fingers at Takao. The father stood up and glared at Takao.  
  
"Baka! {Stupid!} What the hell did you you do that for? They're just kids!," the father roared. He jabbed a finger at Takao, who was still trying to catch his breath. The mother was shooting nasty looks at Hiromi who was speechless. They had all of first-class' attention now.  
  
"Well? Answer me, damn you!," the father yelled.  
  
Chief saw what was about to happen and crouched on the floor trying to protect Dizzi from the impending WWIII.  
  
"I was choking! It was an accident, okay?," Takao replied.  
  
"Bakani sunjya ne-! {Don't think I'm stupid!} You were just waiting for the right moment to-"  
  
"Hey! We asked you nicely to control your children!," Hiromi yelled back," but you ignored us and just let your kids do whatever they wanted to!"  
  
"Well, they're just very active children, that's all!," the mom protested," Besides, they were minding their own business-"  
  
"What-ever!," Hiromi spat," WE were minding our own business until THEY started kicking our chairs. We asked nicely for them to stop. They didn't. Then, they throw their food around. I ask you to make them stop. You barely even look at me! Then, my boyfriend chokes on a rice ball because of your children! He could've choked to death-"  
  
"Well your boyfriend is a pig!," the mom yelled, eyeing the empty trays.  
  
"Well you are an otoroko! {Fucking idiot}," Hiromi quipped.  
  
"Damare naita! {Shut up, slut!}," the dad growled.  
  
"Naita? Naita!? {Slut? Slut!?} How DARE you call me such a thing!," Hiromi practically shrieked.  
  
"Hey! Don't call my girlfriend a slut!," Takao yelled at the dad.  
  
"I'll call her whatever the fuck I want to call her!"  
  
"My ass you will! You and your damn brats started this!," Takao yelled.  
  
"They're not brats! They're sweet little angels-," the mom started to say.  
  
"Damare oban! {Shut up you bitchy old hag!}," Dizzi snapped, making her entrance into the argument. Chief tried to shush her but she went on, escaping his grip and jumping up on her owner's seat. "I have never seen such a pair of blithering idiots! You have neither an iota's worth of common sense nor a shred of decency between you! And judging by that, the apples don't fall far from the tree now do they?"  
  
An eerie silence fell. Chief had tried to muffle Dizzi's voice but it was no use. The couple was pissed, especially about being told off by a laptop bitbeast.  
  
"What? How do you come off talking to us like that?," the mom snapped.  
  
"Hey! I just call 'em as I see 'em, anata baka chibi ike ike! {you stupid chubby bitch!}," Dizzi quipped, the laptop bouncing on the seat like a clam on speed.  
  
The brief silence that ensued was merely the calm before the storm. All hell broke loose at that point. The dad and Chief both reached for Dizzi. Chief scooped her up out of the seat and crouched with her on the floor. Takao lunged behind Hiromi and made a dive for the dad, thinking that he had tried to grab Hiromi.  
  
"Call my girlfriend a slut and try to hurt her will you?!," he yelled. He tackled the dad and they rolled forward a ball of fists and feet.  
  
Behind them, Hiromi and the mom were spitting insults and looking daggers at one another.  
  
"Ama! {Bitch!}," the mom hollered.  
  
"Busu! {Ugly woman!}," Hiromi snapped.  
  
The kids tried to get in on the action. One threw their jello cup at Hiromi, hitting her on the head. Another threw a piece of chocolate cake at her, nailing her smack in the chest and splattering all over her white button up shirt. She squeaked in amazement and the mom laughed at her efforts to get the food off herself. The kid in the mom's arms jumped out and slithered over the seat into Hiromi's row. He gave a wicked giggle and started pelting her with trays. Dizzi was struggling with Chief and finally managed to escape his grip once again.  
  
"HYAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!," the laptop shrieked as it threw itself at the kid. The kid's smile disappeared and turned to a look of terror as he tried to escape the rabid bitbeast. As he scrambled to get over the seat, Dizzi 'bit' the kid in rear- no pun intended. The laptop shut itself on the brat's buttocks, making him scream and cry more out of fright than pain. She let go and dropped onto the seat while the brat flipped himself over.  
  
Dizzi wasn't finished with her attack. She bounced twice and then vaulted over the seatback into the row where the kids sat quivering.  
  
"NYAAAAAH!!!!," she screamed as she came over the seat. The kid's eyes became as wide as saucers and they let out a shriek that easily sent the plane into minor turbulence. They scrambled and tripped over each other trying to get out and away from Dizzi. The brats took off down the aisle screaming with Dizzi snapping at their heels and firing keys off her keyboard at them. All of coach sweat-dropped.  
  
The flight attendants had no idea what to do. They simply had not been trained to deal with berserk bitbeasts trapped in laptops. They did nothing about Hiromi and the mother due to the intensity of their argument. Takao and the dad were still wrestling and punching the hell out of each other while rolling up and down the aisle.  
  
Chief poked his head up cautiously to survey the scene. He ducked to avoid Takao's fist and crawled further down in the row, taking refuge under Takao's tray table. He pulled his knees up and looked at his watch.  
  
"Three more hours!?," he cried," Buddha! Just shoot me now!"  
  
A key that Dizzi launched at the kids pinged off the ceiling, slid down the window and thunked him in the head. He picked it up while rubbing his head to see what hit him. It was the 'escape' key.  
  
"I wish!"  
  
[A/N: ~*~@  
  
Kore: Okay ff.net won't let me post the whole chapter so the next chapter is just a continuation. Review, review review!] 


	9. A Mile High Continued Briefly

BBRRC8 part 2  
  
~ Max and Emily ~  
  
Max eased himself against his seat and sighed. He was going on a holiday trip with no nagging parents for two weeks with the girl of his dreams in a winter wonderland. It didn't get any better than that. Well, he could think of a few things actually. . .  
  
Emily settled back against the plush chair and sighed as well. They had already completed the first leg of their journey, crossing the Atlantic, and were starting on the final leg. They had taken off from La Guardia Airport, crossed the Atlantic, and landed in Paris. They had just switched planes and were already up in the air. Soon, they would be relaxing at Oliver's posh winter mansion in St. Petersburg and living in luxury for two weeks. It was a dreamy prospect, really. Being in a big, fancy mansion for two weeks with no parents or employers to nag no deadlines to meet and with the guy of her dreams was just the way she wanted to spend her holiday season. Well, Max wasn't quite the man of her dreams. She had always dreamt of a tall, dark, and handsome man to sweep her off her feet. Instead, she got Max.  
  
She tilted her head slightly and peeked an eye open at the blonde in the seat beside her with his eyes shut and elbows resting on the armrests. He was smiling. Then again, he always seemed to be. That was Max though- Bright, cheerful, optimistic, and always there for you. He was barely taller than her, not even remotely dark even with the lights out, and he wasn't ruggedly handsome.  
  
But he did sweep her off her feet. Last year, the work schedule at the research institute was quite hectic (not like it was ever slow either) and somewhere in the mess, her birthday had been forgotten. She had remembered it of course. It was her Sweet Sixteen, a special birthday, so how could she forget? When the day had arrived, she hadn't received a single card, gift, balloon, or even a simple 'Hey Emily! It's your birthday right? Happy birthday then!'. She felt really bad. Not even her teammates noticed her sad expression. It was looking to be a crummy Sweet Sixteen.  
  
Then that little blonde goofball had surprised her. She had run up to the roof that night blinded by her tears and had nearly run over Max. He comforted her and took her by the hand. The door to the roof swung open and she had to blink several times before everything came into focus. He had hung party lanterns around the roof. Big potted plants and patio torches lined a square area with a round table with a long white tablecloth over it in center with two chairs pulled out slightly. A short table off to the side held two bottles of her favorite soda [A/N: Pop to you northerners and foreigners :P], a bowl of Chex Mix, and a bucket of ice underneath. The center table was set for two with nice dinnerware instead of plastic. As she got nearer, she saw a cake with 'Happy Sweet Sixteen Emily' scribbled on it in yellow icing identical to Max's handwriting. She covered her mouth with both hands and forgot to breathe until gentle hands placed a wire and rhinestone tiara on her head from behind. She touched it, spun around, and hugged Max, her eyes crying tears of joy instead of sadness. His present to her was a 24-karat gold diamond studded tennis bracelet in a red velvet lined box.  
  
Emily touched the bracelet unconsciously with her left hand, running her fingers over the gift gently and closing her eyes again. So maybe Max wasn't the man she had wanted from the start but he was certainly the only one she wanted now.  
  
Fingers curled around her right hand perched on the arm rest, the same hand with the bracelet on it. She looked down and recognized them as Max's as he gave it a little squeeze and brought her hand up to place a soft kiss on it. His thumb caressed the tops of her knuckles as he gave her a sweet smile. No doubt, Max was the one for her.  
  
An hour into the flight, the stewardesses started serving drinks to the first-class passengers as well as giving each of them a little pillow and a thick blanket. A beverage menu in French was passed out to them with quite a variety available. They didn't carry any carbonated beverages that Emily and Max were familiar with or recognized so Emily figured that they couldn't go wrong with a hot cup of coffee. She ordered a cup of Spanish coffee and Max took a Café Alpine. Emily finished hers in no time flat and buzzed the stewardess. Her blue eyes wobbled as she scanned the coffee list. It all sounded so good! She finally ordered two coffees- A Night in Florida and a Nose Warmer. The stewardess gave her an odd look but served her any ways. Max sipped his coffee while he gazed out of the window at the twilight.  
  
Emily hiccuped beside him. Her blue eyes were unfocused and hazy as she rested them on her boyfriend. Her fuzzy brain wasn't thinking straight at all.  
  
"Hey Maxie-poo!," she trilled, leaning on his shoulder. Max jumped slightly and looked at the tipsy orange-haired girl that was his girlfriend leaning on him. She grinned up at him in a silly fashion. "How're ya doin'? That coffee is great. . . c'mon Maxie-poo, drink up!"  
  
She tilted his cup up to his lips but he resisted and set it down on his tray table. He had a feeling that there was something dreadfully wrong with the coffee. Her breath seemed to have a faint alcoholic smell mixed with the mint from her toothpaste.  
  
"Well if you won' drink it, then I'll drink it!," she slurred. She reached out for the cup but kept missing due to her unfocused eyes. Max scooped it back up and finished it off despite his reservations about it.  
  
Emily shifted off him and started to play spin the bottle on her tray table with an empty cup, blowing a raspberry when it didn't land on her and Max. She squealed and clapped her hands like a 10 year-old. Good thing most of the passengers had gone to sleep after getting their drinks so she wouldn't bother anyone. The cup had landed on her and then on Max.  
  
"Maxie! C'mere so I can give you a kissy-wissy on the lipsy!," she cooed," Don' be shy now!" She puckered up and leaned over to him. He started to push her away.  
  
"Emily, sweetie, please not right now," he protested," You're not yourself!" He pushed her away a little too hard and she almost went into the aisle. Max instantly regretted it and started to apologize. He stopped when he saw her grin and her eyes lock with his. She ran her tongue over lips slowly and Max couldn't help but break eye contact to watch. Bad move.  
  
"Playing hard-to-get are we, eh?," she said before pouncing on him.  
  
"Ahh! Mad girlfriend!," he squeaked, trying to get her off.  
  
Under different circumstances, Max would've been quite happy with being pounced upon by his girlfriend. However, he wasn't right now. Slurred speech, odd behavior, glazed eyes etc. just wasn't like her at all. He didn't know what had happened to her. She was fine one moment and then the next acting like a drunken clown!  
  
"C'mere you smecksy thang!," she yelled locking her arms around his neck. [A/N: Told ya I'd use that line in this chapter, GK! ( ]  
  
"Emily! No, not here! Sweetheart, get a hold of yourself!"  
  
"Why don' you get a hold of myself for me?"  
  
Emily giggled and grabbed her blanket, pulling it over the two of them. She sat in his lap and pressed her lips to his. He didn't realize she was kissing him until a full minute passed. His head started to swim too as the coffee's effects took over. Max was used to caffeine but whoa! This was no ordinary coffee!  
  
The two drunken teens made out in the middle of the first-class cabin under an airline quality [A/N: Airline+ quality= oxymoron] blanket. Moans and lips smacking were the only clues that the red blanket covered two carbon-based life forms. The stewardesses pretended not to notice and the passengers who were awake left them alone. A wise move on their part.  
  
About a half-hour later, Max was starting to think clearer. He had only had one cup of coffee but Emily had had three. She had also fallen asleep in his lap, her head against his chest and right hand gripping his shirt as though he might try to run away. Well, he had earlier but the coffee took over and that was it. He remembered some pieces of the last half-hour but not all.  
  
He stroked Emily's hair gently and tried to put her back in her seat. She inhaled sharply and clutched his shirt tighter. The gold diamond tennis bracelet winked up at him. Instead, he raised the armrest between their seats and shifted so that his back was almost totally against the wall, reclining a bit and wedging a pillow behind his neck. He moved her so her head was till against his chest but allowed the both of them to stretch out a bit. She nuzzled up under his chin as he kissed her forehead affectionately.  
  
The 17 year-old turned his head slightly so he could look out the window. The twilight that was there awhile ago had faded to black with pinpricks of white for stars. He had lost track of time really, and yet for some reason, he didn't care. He didn't care what time the plane was supposed to arrive nor did he care about how much time was left until they landed. As far as Max Mizuhara was concerned, he could stay where he was with Emily much longer than that.  
  
[A/N: ~*~@ Kore: DAMN!!!!! I just noticed that REM Reality slipped down to number 31 on the listing! Sacrilege! Shame on me! Also, My A/N for the last chapter didn't show up for some unknown and strange reason but thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Lee: You know, Kai was right. You write too much.  
  
Kore: ::glares at her new ex-assistant:: Two words. You- are- fired!  
  
Lee: That's three words.  
  
Kore: I'm from Florida! We can't freaking count here! Get out!  
  
Lee: ::runs away in tears::  
  
Kore: Okay, perhaps I was too harsh on him. . . Nah. Anywho, new assistant next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always review, review, review! ^^ ~*~@] 


	10. Touchdown

Kore: Note to self, shorten chapters . . .  
  
Kai: Damn right! You had to split that last one up!  
  
Kore: Hey! Where the hell did you come from? And where's my new assistant?  
  
Kai: ::looks around:: Oh, I don't know . . . I haven't seen him around . . .  
  
Kore: Bullshit Hiwatari! Where is Takao?  
  
Kai: Hey! I said I didn't know!  
  
Kore: Then why do you look so damn guilty?  
  
Kai: . . .  
  
Kore: Ah, screw it. This chapter is rated PG-13 so we should be rather safe. Time to slow things down a little bit.  
  
Kai: Kore doesn't own Beyblade in any way, just her ocs and this plot.  
  
Kore: On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 9:Touchdown  
  
Theme Song: None (Any suggestions, my faithful reviewers?)  
  
~ St. Petersburg International ~  
  
In Lee's opinion, the plane couldn't land any sooner. Between Kevin waking up from his drug-induced sleep, Gary's snoring, and Rei and Mao's meeting of the Mile High Club, Lee was ready to just roll over and die. He didn't even want to fathom the return trip. The mere thought of it evoked terrible visions of hell at his hands.  
  
As he and his companions exited the boarding ramp into the waiting room, his sharp gold eyes scanned the crowd for someone who looked familiar to him. Seeing no one, his eyes flicked over to the line of chauffeurs standing patiently in a line holding up signs embossed with their charges' names. Not a single one held his or any of his companion's names. Oliver said that he would provide an escort and limousine from the airport to his mansion for them but didn't give much detail beyond that.  
  
An exiting passenger bumped into his shoulder and another pushed past. He nodded to the rest of his group to go and start heading for the baggage claim. They followed him down the terminal, chatting away amongst themselves. Lee wasn't in the mood for talking. He was just plain stressed out and it showed on his weary, lion-like face. They went down the escalator and made it to the baggage claim without further incident. He scanned his ticket and found the appropriate baggage carousel. The five stood by the carousel and waited for their bags to fall down the chute.  
  
Out of sheer boredom, Lee glanced around. The crowd around them parted as three women pushed their way through. The one in front seemed to be the leader judging by her dress and how she carried herself. She was obviously of Chinese descent. She had creamy skin, gently slanted eyes that were currently narrowed in annoyance, and beautiful black hair with green streaks running through it was pulled up into odangos with a blue ribbon securing each [A/N: Think Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi minus everything else but the hair style.]. She wore a long black trench coat that was securely fastened so he couldn't see what she wore underneath, just a dark blue Mandarin collar poking out from the coat's collar. Two other women flanked her from behind. The one to the right had startlingly blue eyes and chocolate skin. Her trench coat was open slightly revealing a crisp cerulean collared shirt and long black slacks. Her black hair was pulled back in a bun with a clip. The woman on the right appeared to be the youngest from what Lee could gather. The woman seemed to be Hindu, judging by the red dot in the center of her tanned forehead. She wore a black trench coat as well but hers was fully open. A bright blue shirt was visible, as was her black cargo skirt. A black and gold trimmed sari could be seen. The woman looked no older than 15, a girl then, the dark-skinned one looked about 20, and the apparent leader perhaps 18 or 19.  
  
The lead woman shoved aside a guy who was too busy goofing off and had stepped on her foot. She backed up her action with a very rude curse in Mandarin Chinese, which made the rest of the White Tigers and Rei look around. The woman straightened out her coat and approached Lee, out of breath and fuming. She looked them all over and drew herself up.  
  
"Tsang Rai, Kon Rei, Kon Mao, Yang Gao, and Ren Kiki I presume?," the Chinese woman asked briskly in fluent Chinese.  
  
"Yes, that's us," Lee replied in his native tongue," You are our escort, I presume?"  
  
A small smile broke on the Chinese woman's face. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, we're your escort. Forgive my bluntness but we're running a little behind schedule due to traffic. We've already picked up your bags and the limousine is waiting outside."  
  
The three turned and the White Tigers plus Rei followed them outside, the chilly winter wind stinging their faces. A dark green limo stood out from the rest of the black and white limousines lined up at the curb. As the group of 8 approached, a man dressed in a black tuxedo with green accents tipped his chauffeur's cap and held the door open for them. Everyone piled into the limousine, the White Tigers ogling at the elegant interior making the boarding process slower. Lee shoved Kevin in with his foot when he stopped in the doorway. The Chinese woman behind Lee chuckled a little. She and Lee were the last ones in, sitting on the forward facing seat while everyone else was seated on the lengthways seat and the one that faced the rear. The limo revved up and rolled away from the curb and into traffic.  
  
"Since we are underway and I didn't have the chance earlier, I'd like to make proper introductions for myself and partners," the Chinese woman said," To start off, I am Shang Fang Zhi but you may call me Fang Zhi or Jade, whichever is easier. I am a co-leader of the Gemstone Mafia and work for Enrique Azria."  
  
When she finished, the dark-skinned woman spoke up, her Swahili accent quite noticeable in her English.  
  
"I am Crystal Waters, a native of South Africa. You may call me Crystal. I too work for Enrique Azria as a member of the Gemstone Mafia," she said with a nod of her head.  
  
The last one, the young woman or girl, spoke up timidly.  
  
"My name is Ratna Apsaras," she said while fidgeting with her sari," Everyone just calls me Pearl though. It's easier to remember anyways. I work for Enrique Azria too."  
  
Just then, Kevin leaned forward and ogled at Pearl. His eyes zeroed in on her forehead and he rudely pointed to her red dot.  
  
"You oughta have that big ol' pimple looked at, ya know?" he said.  
  
Silence. Dead silence. Everyone stared at Kevin, the Mafia with angry eyes and the White Tigers with horror. Lee scowled angrily.  
  
"What?" Kevin asked," It's the truth! That pimple is HUGE!-"  
  
Lee grabbed Kevin by his ponytail and yanked him back, causing him to squeak in surprise.  
  
"Fai chai! Mo lie mao. {Retard! No manners.}," Lee growled. His gold eyes shot up to Pearl who was starting to tear up a little. A faint hiss issued from Fang Zhi in the seat beside him but in Kevin's direction. "It's not a pimple! Now apologize to her!"  
  
Kevin did as his captain told him and muttered an apology. Lee let go.  
  
"If it isn't a pimple, then what is it?" Kevin asked rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"It's a religious symbol," Rei provided," and its proper name is a bindi. Followers of the Hindu faith wear them to remind themselves of their faith."  
  
Lee crossed his arms and nodded.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Kevin," Lee growled," His powers of tact are all but existent."  
  
Pearl sniffled and nodded. Jade was ready to kill Kevin anyways as was Crystal judging by the venomous looks they were giving him. Mariah sensed the steady tension between the women and her fellow White Tiger before the guys did and quickly broke it as best as she could.  
  
"We seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot," she said," I'm Kon Mao but everyone just calls me Mariah. This is my husband to be, Kon Rei."  
  
"They already act like they're married," Lee grumbled.  
  
"And I assume that you are Mariah's brother?" Jade whispered smugly. Lee gave her a look that affirmed her statement. She smiled a little.  
  
"Yang Gao," Gary intoned," Call me Gary."  
  
"I'm Tsang Rai," Lee said," but people call me Lee. I'm captain of the White Tigers team which includes everyone here except Rei. He's a Bladebreaker now. And the one with the big mouth is Ren Kiki. Call him Kevin or loud mouth or idiot or whatever is appropriate at the moment."  
  
The joke at Kevin's expense seemed to break the ice. They broke up into little groups to chat. Mariah and Pearl were engaged in a serious discussion about fashion. Mariah was just bowled over by the beauty of Pearl's sari, which cheered her up. Crystal chatted amiably with Rei and Gary about cooking. Kevin didn't speak at all. Lee turned to Jade and chatted with her.  
  
"So, what do you do for a living?" he asked.  
  
"Let's just say I do security work and leave it at that," she replied with a short laugh," What about you?"  
  
"I beyblade for a living. The White Tigers are a world-class team, you know."  
  
"Oh?" she said with interest," What is your bitbeast's name?"  
  
"Galeon," he replied proudly taking out the black blade and showing it to her. "I take it you blade too?"  
  
"Every now and then," she said, showing him her dark green blade. Emblazoned on the bitchip, was a fearsome looking cobra. Strangely, as soon as the blades faced each other, the bitchips flashed and grew warm in their owner's hands. "My blade is Jeobra, a cobra bitbeast."  
  
Lee nodded. They pocketed their blades and continued talking. Lee found Jade to be a very intelligent woman and rather attractive as well. Her sparkling green eyes had hints of gold upon closer inspection, making them even more beautiful. He didn't say this of course. Jade was mildly impressed by Lee. His leadership of the White Tigers, his slight sarcasm, and emphasis on manners was a definite plus to her. Lee was rather easy on the eyes as well. Tanned skin, a fanged smile, glittering gold eyes, and black hair were a nice combination.  
  
After 10 minutes, they arrived at Oliver's opulent mansion, the black wrought iron and icy gates creaking open. All jaws were dropped for those who had never seen it before. The large domed and turreted building looked like a cake with the snow piled here and there and the sun reflecting off the icicles hanging from the eaves. There was a covered carport in front of the font doors. Off to the side, there was a smaller building that was presumably the car garage. A large fountain that split the driveway was frozen over and glistened in the sunlight. Tall shrubs along the driveway were covered in snow and frost, glittering like sugared divinity [A/N: Divinity is a delicious white rolled candy in this case.]. The limousine rolled around the fountain and came to a gentle stop under the covered front door. The driver stepped out and held the door open for them. Jade exited gracefully and went to the front door. Two servants dashed past and started unloading the White Tigers' luggage and taking it inside through a side door.  
  
The large oaken front doors swung open to admit the new arrivals. They were standing in an elegant foyer that was pleasantly warm. When the doors shut behind them, another servant appeared and took their coats for them. Jade undid her coat and handed it to the servant, emptying her pockets as she did. Lee could see then the snug dark blue Mandarin style dress she wore underneath. Loose black pants could be seen though the slit that stopped just short of the top of her thigh. Her black boots were exchanged for her warm Mandarin slippers.  
  
When everyone was done, another set of doors swung open to admit them into a larger room. Garlands were festooned along the grand staircase banisters and along the walls. Big red bows were tied to the tops of the posts and columns and a sprig of mistletoe hung over every archway. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, a definite improvement over the frigid environment outside. Standing in center of the marbled room beneath the elegant crystal chandelier was a woman dressed in a black dress with green accents. Her hair was black and long, with streaks of brilliant gold down to her waist and one side pulled up with a pin and decorated with a poinsettia. Her eyes were like shimmering nuggets of gold in the smooth tan riverbed of her face surrounded by the black waterfall. She was about Mariah's height and had an air of royalty with an aura that commanded respect.  
  
"Welcome to the winter mansion of the Marquis Oliver de Sade," she said in a polite voice with a cryptic smile," I will be your Hostess, Soledad Torres, captain of Team Zenith. You may call me Sol. "  
  
She gave a polite bow, which everyone reciprocated.  
  
"The Marquis has requested that I give you a tour of the mansion. Please follow me and don't worry about your bags. The servants will take them to your quarters."  
  
With that, Sol took them on a tour of the mansion before leading them to their rooms in the White Marble hall. Each room in the White Marble hall was done out in white marble with pink and green furniture and whatnot. Mariah and Rei were happy to be sharing a room but Lee wasn't. After an encouraging look from Jade, Lee shrugged it off and went into his own room.  
  
~*~ ~*~@ ] 


	11. Touchdown continued

Kore: I'm experiencing some technical difficulties concerning my long chapters on ff.net. . . ::glares:: This should be part 2 of Touchdown. I only just noticed today that it had been cut off. Many apologies to you all! ^^;;;  
  
The flight couldn't end sooner for Takao, Hiromi, and Chief either. Somehow, peace and order had been restored on the plane. Everyone was in a foul mood though. Dizzi was particularly pissed because she got locked in an overhead compartment by the flight attendants. Hiromi was covered in desserts and Takao didn't help the situation at all when he told her that he'd give her a tongue bath if she wanted. All he got from that was another bump on the head and the need for yet another ice pack. Chief somehow willed himself to sleep.  
  
Ozuma and Miriam of the Saint Shields were waiting patiently when the plane touched down. Both were dressed in dark brown long coats, Ozuma's coat fluttering about him as he paced. Miriam wore a shimmery cherry red shirt with a long gray skirt and matching cherry and black boots. Ozuma's ensemble wasn't much different; a deep red shirt with gold fasteners open a little up top tucked into gray slacks with red and black oxfords. Delicate gold wire-rimmed glasses slid down his nose before he impatiently pushed them back up. For 18 years old, he sure seemed like he was edging into his 30's but Miriam would've begged to differ. The sparkling gold wedding band on her finger was adorned with a single emerald and she took the time to admire it while they waited.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" a familiar voice squeaked as the door to the boarding ramp was flung open and an annoyed Takao pushed out. Hiromi came next with their carry-ons and Chief was clutching Dizzi who seemed to have also been duct-taped shut as well and was still squirming.  
  
"There's our charges," Miriam said before standing. Ozuma looked up and a small smile peeked on his face.  
  
"Hey! Takao! Hiromi! Chief!" he called," Over here!"  
  
Three heads turned wearily but brightened at the sight of familiar faces. Takao strolled up to Ozuma and slapped his shoulder good-naturedly.  
  
"Hey Ozuma! How have you-"  
  
Takao was cut short by a squeal of delight from Miriam and Hiromi.  
  
"Miriam!"  
  
"Hiromi!"  
  
The two young women ran up to each other and hugged, broke apart and began talking at high speed.  
  
"You look fabulous Miriam! Lost some weight?"  
  
"Yes I did! 5 pounds this summer!"  
  
"Wow! Have you managed to snag any cuties lately?"  
  
"Oh, just one," Miriam giggled. She placed her hand on her cheek in mock thoughtfulness. Hiromi's eyes locked onto the wedding ring and they both squealed in excitement. The guys sweatdropped. "One and the only one I need!"  
  
"Oh! Who is it?" Hiromi asked eagerly.  
  
"Ozuma, of course!"  
  
Chief and Takao looked to Ozuma who rubbed his nose and turned red. Takao's eyebrow twitched at him but Chief shook his hand.  
  
"Congratulations Ozuma!" he said.  
  
"Heh, thanks!"  
  
It seemed to take forever for those five people to get to the curb where the limousine was waiting. The women sat towards the driver and the guys took the area to the back.  
  
"Ooh! So you and Takao are together! I always knew you'd make a great couple! How long have you been together?"  
  
"Thank you! Oh, about 3 years now!"  
  
"Three years? And he hasn't even given you a promise ring or an engagement ring? Anything like that?"  
  
"No he hasn't!"  
  
"What? What a cheapskate!"  
  
The two women glared at Takao. Ozuma smiled smugly. Chief didn't notice. He was still trying to peel the duct tape off his laptop.  
  
"Well, how far have you two gone?" Miriam asked.  
  
"Oh maybe 3rd base."  
  
"No homeruns then."  
  
"Nope, but I bet you've made more than Sammy Sosa!"  
  
"Just Sammy Sosa? Please girl! Sammy Sosa, Babe Ruth, Mark McGuire and then some!" Miriam fanned herself with her hand," Thank goodness for that seventh inning stretch!"  
  
"Miriam! You're bad!" Hiromi laughed.  
  
The guys all sweatdropped again. Takao's eyebrow started to twitch at Ozuma again. Chief was listening but was pretending not too. The girl's voices dropped low and they started making gestures with their fingers.  
  
"No maybe a little longer than that, Hiromi. About like this. . ."  
  
"Wow! Takao is more like. . . "  
  
Takao was getting tired of being outdone by Ozuma. He gave his counterpart an annoyed glare. Ozuma coughed, turned red, and suddenly became interested in the traffic outside. Chief was biting his lip, trying not to laugh. At least Dizzi was mercifully quiet.  
  
They finally arrived at the mansion. Chief, Dizzi, Takao, and Hiromi 'oohed' and 'aahed' at everything. Even when Sol gave them the tour of the mansion, their eyes were just buggy [A/N: Buggy.. I like that word.] over everything. Dizzi was very impressed when she showed them the state-of-the- art beyblade room and adjoining tech room. Chief was all smiles.  
  
"Oh wow Dizzi!" he said aloud," We are definitely going to have to come here tomorrow to work!"  
  
Sol's head turned sharply but she regained her calm in an instant.  
  
"Although you have pretty much free run of the mansion, the beyblade room and tech center will be closed tomorrow until further notice. You may work in here for the rest of this evening though."  
  
Chief was going to ask why but their hostess was already sweeping out the door to continue the tour. The tour ended at their rooms in the Pink Granite hall. True to theme, the Pink Granite hall was done out in tones of pink granite with melon and lavender colored accents in the rooms; three spacious rooms on each side of the hall. Takao and Hiromi took a room together and Chief took the one beside it. They waved good-bye to Sol and Ozuma and Miriam and went into their rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
Tala and Diega were early to the airport and met Emily and Max at the gate. Emily was out of it so Max had had to carry her off the plane. Max froze when he saw Tala but snapped out of it when Diega addressed him.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm Max Mizuhara and this is Emily Watson," he replied to the Puerto Rican woman who was practically in his face.  
  
"Okay then!" Diega said," I'm Diega Torres and judging by the way you were looking at my partner, you already know Tala Ivanov. Now, let's get going! We've got a half hour 'til we can party!"  
  
The Puerto Rican laughed and bounced over to Tala who immediately affixed himself at her side. Diega giggled like a schoolgirl and grabbed Tala's hand. Max tilted his head and watched as the four made their way through the airport. Porters had already collected their luggage so they went straight to the dark green limo. Max took the long seat and laid Emily against his chest. She hiccuped and mumbled something about piña coladas and getting caught in the rain. Tala quirked an eyebrow and Diega chuckled, snuggling a little closer to Tala.  
  
"I'm guessing they allowed you to drink in first-class, no?" she asked.  
  
"As in alcohol?" Max said," No, I don't think so. We only ordered some coffee because we couldn't read the menu. Emily thought we couldn't go wrong with a cup of coffee or two. Besides, they had quite a selection."  
  
"Eh, most coffees on those flights tend to have a substantial amount of alcohol in them," Diega said. Max blanched and looked at Emily who was happily passed out. "You needn't worry though. She'll be just fine in the morning."  
  
It was night when they arrived at the exquisite mansion. All four were tired, as was Sol who had to stifle a yawn before greeting the final arrivals. Sol offered to give them a tour in the morning when they were more awake and Max was more than happy to take her up on the offer. Sol showed them to their room in the Pink Granite hall. Max was in awe of the sheer elegance of it all. Sol chuckled and bid him good evening.  
  
Max set Emily on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. She mumbled again and latched onto his waist. He chuckled, peeled her off and got ready for bed. A shower later, he was sitting in bed with his blond hair up in a melon colored towel. Max flipped through the channels and finally settled on some news. There was a knock at the door.  
  
Yawning, Max got up and answered it. A servant stood there with a little cart of food. He and Emily had apparently missed dinner so Sol had a cart of food sent up. Max graciously accepted it and wheeled it over to his side of the bed. Upon removing the lid of the top most dish, the blond Japanese American was delighted to find a small lemon peppered chicken. Several other dishes revealed to have rice, steamed vegetables, sweet fruit and a dish of coleslaw. The second shelf held a pitcher of milk, silverware, four plates, and two glasses as well as what appeared to be dessert: a few soft, spongy cake cups, a dish of chilled whipped cream, and a bowl of cut strawberries in grenadine. The bottom shelf held a bin and Max supposed that was where the dirty dishes would go. Several cloth napkins were hanging from a rack on the cart.  
  
Max dug in. Everything was good. The chicken was tender, the veggies nice and crunchy, the fruit was sweet, and dessert was simply superb. He wondered how many carts Takao had required. He finished up and let out a small burp.  
  
"Ack. Excuse me," he said even though no one present would've objected. He went to the bathroom, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and climbed into bed. Max turned out the light beside his bed and switched off the TV. In no time, he was asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"That went rather well," Sol commented to Diega as they headed towards their rooms in the Black Marble hall.  
  
"Oh I agree," Diegs replied, leaning on Tala for support," I suppose Oliver has gone to bed?"  
  
"Yes, he went to bed shortly after dinner," Sol said," Did you need to talk to him?"  
  
Diega shrugged and gave a short yawn, which infected the other two.  
  
"I just wanted to know if Robert and Bladed Fate had arrived yet," she said.  
  
"They called shortly after you left. Weather was bad so they're going to wait until it clears up. They should be here tomorrow though."  
  
Diega nodded. Sol stopped at her door and they said good night.  
  
~*~  
  
By 2 AM, the house was finally silent. Well, except for in Gary's room in the White Marble hall where he was sawing redwoods and in Rei and Mariah's room where it took awhile for THAT noise to settle down. Other than that, the only thing making noise was the grandfather clock in the hall announcing the hour with deep, resounding tones that echoed in the halls.  
  
[A/N: ~*~ ~*~@ ] 


	12. Showdown! Kai vs Diega!

Kore: DAMN! This took me forever to write! Okay everyone, the big chapter you all have been waiting for has arrived!  
  
Kai: It has? I get to blade Diega?  
  
Diega: Damn right. We all know who's going to win though.  
  
Kai: Me. I'm going to win, bitch.  
  
Diega: Can't you think of anything more insulting than 'bitch'?  
  
Kai: Slut.  
  
Diega: Not applicable to me.  
  
Kai: Smart-ass.  
  
Diega: Damn skippy!  
  
Kore: Okay, enough you two. Like I said, this chapter is the long awaited beybattle between Kai and Diega. But wait! Don't forget that Dranzer has left Kai and his beyblade is damaged! And what about Diega? Nothing is known about her blade or her bitbeast. Will Kai forfeit the match or battle anyways?  
  
Kai: That was just corny.  
  
Diega: Cerran la boca, tonto. Kore doesn't own Beyblade because if she did, the show's rating would definitely change and her pal Galux Kitty would steal Rei and Mariah.  
  
Kore: Thank you! Now, on with the fic!  
  
Theme Song: "In The End" (Yet another kickass song by Linkin' Park)  
  
Chapter 10: Showdown! Diega v. Kai!  
  
Kai hated the holiday season. When winter break rolled around, the academy closed and all the students went home to celebrate the season with their families. Kai didn't have a family to go home to or a family to celebrate the season with. Well, there was his grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, but Kai had severed almost every tie to him after what he put him through when he was young. He had a small mansion to go home to in Moscow and usually went there during the breaks. It was too empty though, even with his butler Ivan and maid Katarina around, the air in the mansion was too still and almost eerie in it's own little way. Besides, he was non- religious and he hated the holidays.  
  
That didn't mean he didn't like presents though. Aside from the sacks of fan mail which he perused bemusedly before using them for kindling, the only gifts he received during Christmas time came from his fellow Bladebreakers, Hiromi, and Wyatt. He felt obligated to return the favor and so, sent them Seasons Greetings cards and wrote each of them a letter. He guessed that there would be no presents or cards waiting for him at his home since everyone was most likely at Oliver's. His mansion was also 2 to 3 hours or more away depending on weather and traffic. He was not looking forward to the long, boring drive there either. Kai decided that perhaps after he took care of the match, he'd just go rent a hotel room and head out the next day. That sounded good. A single suitcase rested in the backseat of his car because he figured that was all he'd need when most of his clothes were at the mansion.  
  
Kai's hand was still banged up though it was healing rather well. Wyatt had tried to argue with him about driving over the holidays saying that it was unsafe. The bluenette would hear none of it. Wyatt gave up after an hour. Kai was just being Kai, he thought, stubborn, bull-headed, and headstrong. Earlier that morning, they said their good-byes and exchanged presents. Wyatt got Kai a nice pair of leather gloves for driving and protection from the cold. Kai gave him a bigger book bag.  
  
Kai flipped on his turn signal and hooked his black Porsche into the entry ramp of Oliver's mansion. He was silent as he waited for the gates to swing open like they had done before but the cold iron gates stayed shut. He leaned forward over the steering wheel to try and see if there was something wrong with the gate. There was movement in his left peripheral vision and he turned his head. A little guardhouse was nestled between the brick wall and tall shrubs that lined the sprawling property. A woman opened the door to the guardhouse upon noticing him and approached him with deliberate steps. He gave the woman a once over as he rolled down his window. She wore a dark long coat, a dark blue turtleneck sweater, leather gloves, and comfortable-looking snow boots. Her skin was slightly flushed but a distinct peachy-olive shade, denoting a Mediterranean heritage. Her dark hair was pulled back in a stylishly messy bun and in the late afternoon sunlight he could make out the electric blue streaks running through her hair. A security guard's brimmed hat rested on her head and was pulled low. Her small sunglasses slid to the end of her nose, revealing piercing sapphire eyes that drilled into his own.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari I presume?" she asked her voice colder than the air around them.  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"You are a full hour early. Go ahead though. A servant will be waiting to take you to the beyblade room."  
  
Kai nodded and rolled up his window. As she turned to head back for the guardhouse, Kai noticed an M-16 assault rifle slung from her right shoulder. He hadn't noticed it earlier because it was well disguised against her coat. The woman opened the gates and Kai rolled through. The gates clanged shut behind him.  
  
As he drove down the long driveway, he rethought his predicament. His beyblade's attack ring was broken and he and Wyatt had scrambled to try and find a satisfactory ring but their efforts were in vain. Wyatt offered to let him use Dranzick but Kai flatly refused; to do so was an insult to his pride as a four-time world champion [A/N: Okay, I'm assuming that Kai was 14 in the first season and he is 18 now. Now I'll assume that the Bladebreakers won the World Championships in the second and third season and again when he was 17. The final assumption is that the World Championships are held in the spring so Kai has yet to become a five-time world champ. Ack. Too many 'assumes' or variations of the word. Don't forget people, to assume is to make an ass of u and me. (]. That left him with virtually two options, each one seeming to be the worst of the two every time he thought about it. The first one was that he could go to the mansion and forfeit the match in person. The second was he could totally blow off the match by not going to the mansion and fabricate some plausible explanation for not showing up to buy himself some time to find a suitable attack ring. Kai thought long and hard about his options. Hope of winning the match was bleak as it was; Dranzer had left him and without his bitbeast, the match would be much harder to win. Forfeiture or postponing the match until Dranzer returned sounded like a viable option until Kai dismissed it on the grounds that it was an insult to his pride not to be ready for any match. Forfeiture seemed to be definite.  
  
That left him with the two aforementioned options. If he didn't show up, he would look like a coward in their eyes. If he did show up, he'd look like a dumbass trying to explain why he had to back out of the match. To play the role of a coward or act the same as a fool. Damnit.  
  
"I'm screwed eitherway," he muttered. In the end though, he went for the first option. Looking like a fool was better than being a coward, he decided. His pride as a man wouldn't tolerate the second option. The thought of being called a coward made him cringe and his temper momentarily flare up. Even if they didn't say it, it would be there in their eyes, taunting and mocking him and Kai wasn't going to stand for that. He had never backed down from a beybattle and he sure as hell wasn't about to start now.  
  
"A coward dies a thousand deaths but a soldier dies only once," he sighed. He remembered the little adage from his childhood years but couldn't remember who he had learned it from. No matter what course of action he decided to take, Kai Hiwatari was going to be that soldier and take whatever he had coming like a man.  
  
He parked his car by the front doors under the sheltering balcony. The Russian paused before exiting the Porsche. A servant scurried out and led him indoors. Kai took a moment to inspect the Christmas décor in the foyer as the servant took his coat. As he passed through the second set of doors, he sidestepped a sprig of mistletoe out of habit.  
  
The servant took him to the Beyroom (beyblade room and tech center) and excused himself to get Kai a hot cup of coffee. Once he left, Kai took a look around. The Beyroom, which was essentially two rooms linked by a small corridor, was rather sizable. The smaller room of the two was square and had several standard size beyblade dishes, some comfy chairs, and a unisex bathroom. The other room had a cathedral ceiling and was circular in shape. A larger dish on a raised dais sat squarely in the center with a small flight of steps on opposite sides of the dish. A single spotlight illuminated the dish. To his left and right, Kai could see cushioned benches where the opposing teams would sit. Above that, there was a balcony that wrapped around the circular room and was accessible only through the second floor. The tech center portion lay between the two rooms, accessible through a door in the corridor, and ran along the back wall of both rooms. All in all, it was rather impressive.  
  
Kai squinted through the glare of the spotlight. There looked to be a light on in the tech center and the profile of a person could barely be seen through the darkened glass. Curious, Kai went to investigate. He strode across the room, scarf fluttering behind him, and grasped the doorknob with his good hand. Kai quietly opened the door and peeked in. The person in there was a welcome sight to weary eyes.  
  
Chief was working like a maniac and that fact was plainly obvious; the wastebasket was overflowing with crumpled papers and discarded pencils shortened to stubs with their erasers gone were tossed over his shoulder. Chief's back was to him, his hands flying over the keyboard and Dizzi chattering away in that slightly annoying voice of hers. Several dismantled beyblades sat on a sidetable along with some beyblade parts Kai had never seen before. Kai cleared his throat. Chief jumped and Dizzi yelped in surprise. The Japanese boy turned around and was delighted to see his team captain standing in the doorway.  
  
"Kai! Hey! I didn't know you were coming for Oliver's holiday vacation! What made you decide to come?"  
  
"Yeah well," Kai said with a shrug," I'm here to take care of a little personal business and then I'll be on my way."  
  
"You're not staying?" Chief asked.  
  
Kai brushed the question off with another shrug. He folded his arms carefully so as not to jar his hand. Chief's eyes zeroed in on the bandaged hand.  
  
"Kai, what happened to your hand?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kai replied gruffly before quickly changing the subject," So what are you up to in here?"  
  
"Oh me? I was perfecting a new attack ring and spin gear system I call a click-back. I'm giving this to Mr. Dickenson with my job application to be a BBA scientist."  
  
Kai's eyes drifted to the table with the gutted blades and odd parts. A particularly mean-looking attack ring with four sickle-like protrusions that caught his eye immediately.  
  
"Those parts over there make up this 'click-back' system?" he asked indicating the strange parts with his chin. Chief nodded and smiled proudly. "What does it do?"  
  
"The click-back is designed to level the playing field between left spinning blades and right spinning blades. The attack ring is designed to spin faster than the blade itself. When the blade with the click-back hits the left-spinner, the ring changes directions and spins left for about ten seconds while striking back. When it hits the left-spinner again, the attack ring will 'click-back' meaning it will lock for a split second and then start spinning right again, hooking the other blade and reducing it's spin time," Chief explained.  
  
Kai arched an eyebrow. This was sounding rather good to him.  
  
"Have you tried it and is it any good?"  
  
"I've tried it hundreds of times and I think I've got it. Of course, there's always room for improvement and what you see here is merely a crude prototype."  
  
Kai nodded and averted his eyes to think for a moment. He was loath to ask for help for fear of showing a weakness but given the present circumstances, that was nothing. Besides, Chief had never failed him before and inwardly, Kai highly respected the youngest and smartest Bladebreaker. The click-back idea sounded good and made sense the more he thought about it.  
  
"What's wrong Kai?" Chief asked with genuine concern for his moody and anti-social team leader.  
  
Kai threw his pride out the window briefly and went over what he was about to say, careful to choose the right words.  
  
"Chief, I need to ask a favor of you."  
  
~*~@ ~*~@ ~*~@ ~*~@ ~*~@  
  
Diega pulled herself to the edge of her bed and flipped her copper- streaked chocolate hair over the side. She brushed her hair thoroughly and pulled it back into a ponytail that sat almost on top of her head. The elastic she used snapped her finger and she swore under her breath. She squeezed her abdominal muscles and sat up. Her feet found their way into her favorite pair of sneakers. Standing up, she threw on her hoodie and zipped it halfway up, shaking her hair loose afterwards. One last thing to do.  
  
She took deliberate strides across her room to her cherry wood desk, her eyes focused on the middle drawer. She reached into her shirt to retrieve a copper key on a delicate copper chain. Diega bent over and unlocked the drawer with the key before dropping it back into her shirt She pulled the satin-lined drawer open to reveal a black and copper beyblade. The bitchip flashed and Diega smiled.  
  
"Ready to rock, Furalecto?" Diega whispered. The bitchip flashed again. Diega gently picked up her beyblade and ran a finger over the alternating straight and hooked blades of the attack ring that resembled an odd star. The blade was warm in her hand. Furalecto was ready. She grabbed the whip she used for a launcher and snapped it onto a clip on her belt.  
  
Tala watched her from the closet doorway. He ran his eyes over his girlfriend. Her stance was different and her movements more controlled. Tala had only seen her like this on a few occasions and it could only mean one thing- she was taking this match very seriously. He smirked to himself Kai was in for it, for sure. Tala eased off the doorway and strode over to her. His hands rested on her shoulders and he inhaled sharply. Coconuts, pineapples, and the rain.  
  
"I take it the Unrelenting One is prepared?" he whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
"Damn right," she purred. She truly was ready. The question now was if Kai Hiwatari was ready.  
  
~*~@ ~*~@ ~*~@ ~*~@ ~*~@  
  
Kai stepped up to the beydish as Diega entered with the circular beyroom with Tala. He had been expecting the upper balcony to be filled people staying for the holidays but to his surprise, only Oliver was there. Sol was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Diega stepped up to the dish holding her whip in hand. Kai stared. She took out her beyblade and methodically began to wrap the whip around it. When she was done, she held the bundle in one hand and the whip handle in another. Kai hooked his new beyblade into his launcher.  
  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!" they both shouted after a significant pause. Kai pulled the ripcord so hard that he almost broke it. His eyes followed the blade into the dish. The sharp crack of a whip was heard a split second before Diega's blade came sweeping into the dish. Kai's jaw dropped as her blade rammed his at full force, cutting his endurance down.  
  
"C'mon Dranzer! Don't let her push you around!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Take him out Furalecto!" Diega yelled in response.  
  
Her blade zigzagged and smashed into his so hard that it flew out of the dish. Kai reached up and caught it as Diega's blade zipped into her hand.  
  
"Ready for round two?" she said sternly.  
  
Kai reloaded his launcher while she re-coiled the whip around the blade.  
  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!!!!!" they shouted in unison. Kai's blade took the upperhand early on. He watched her blade carefully and to his relief, it was a left spinner. She slammed his blade and Kai watched as the click- back system went into effect. His blade slammed back into hers and cut her endurance down slightly before it clicked back. Kai grinned faintly and looked up at Diega. She had crossed her strong arms and merely quirked an eyebrow. She just looked so damn smug that it inflamed his temper. Her blade was slowing down! He had the upperhand! She was acting like she could care less! How dare she!  
  
"I wouldn't look so smug if I were you, Diega."  
  
She looked up at him with icy copper flecked gray eyes.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"Because of this! Dranzer! Flame Saber Attack!"  
  
Everything seemed to go into slow motion. His beyblade smashed into hers and sent it up the side of the dish into the air. A triumphant grin spread across Kai's face. His opponent returned the gesture with a sly smirk that made his grin falter. She raised the whip, spun it around once and cracked it so hard it sounded like a .12 gauge shotgun being fired. The domed room magnified the sound and only Kai could hear her command in a casual voice.  
  
"Furalecto, Hera's Vengeance."  
  
Her blade had been flipping in midair but it stabilized and shot towards Kai, it's fearsome attack ring ready to slice him up. It tilted at the last moment and struck Kai's blade so hard that it flew out of dish and hit Kai in the stomach, knocking him off his feet. Her blade spun somewhat weakly in the center of the dish and Diega bent to retrieve it. Kai was astonished, confused, overwhelmed and angry all at once. He sat there, breathing hard. For some odd reason, he felt compelled to look up at the balcony. Oliver was up there but now, Robert stood beside Oliver accompanied by three strange women. All of them were looking down at him with disapproving looks. Four pairs of eyes stared at him from up there but another pair flared up suddenly and seemed to burn a hole through his very body. In his peripheral vision, Kai saw the owner of those hellish eyes and slowly turned his head to glare at them. Sol was standing with her right hand on the balcony and her body turned away from him slightly. Her gray- gold eyes stared him down. Her face was expressionless and he couldn't read it. The anger within him was streaked with a feeling of helplessness and shame.  
  
"That's two out of three. You lose, Hiwatari," Diega said silkily. She coiled up her whip and snapped it onto her belt. Kai's eyes shot back to her. She was making an ass out of him, rubbing her victory in his face. He felt his cheeks flush in anger. She had him hit where it hurts: his pride and she damn well knew it. Diega gave him a superior smile and turned to walk down the steps.  
  
"Damn you. . . ," he cursed under his breath. He grabbed his blade and leapt to his feet. "I want another round Diega!"  
  
Diega paused and turned.  
  
"You want another round? Give me one good reason why I should. You hardly put up much of a fight. Why should I waste any more of my time with you?"  
  
"Because," Kai replied," because you disrespected me."  
  
"Excuse me? How in the hell did I disrespect you?"  
  
"You held back. I find it rude when an opponent holds back in a match."  
  
"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't," she replied," but you disrespected me by not bringing out your bitbeast as well."  
  
"Once more Torres," Kai replied," or are you going to back down with your tail between your legs?"  
  
Tala scowled at Kai. He hated it when anyone insinuated that his girlfriend was a coward. Then again, Diega could handle herself without his assistance so he sat back against the bench. His frown remained though and he continued to glare at Kai.  
  
"The kid gloves are off Hiwatari," she said smoothly. She quickly readied her blade. "No holds barred."  
  
"Just the way I like it," Kai growled.  
  
There was no traditional cry of '3,2,1, Let it rip!'. They just let their blades fly into the beydish at the same exact moment. A rain of sparks showered the two bladers who didn't even flinch.  
  
"Ram him, Furalecto!"  
  
"Dodge and come back around, Dranzer!"  
  
"Tail him!"  
  
"Zigzag and slam her!"  
  
Those on the balcony watched intently. Chief's eyes were practically popping out of his head though you still couldn't see them past that mop of hair in the tech room. Tala's fists were clenched tightly.  
  
"Come on Kai, you asked for a third round, no holds barred, so why are you holding back still?"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Nope! Tala's got that covered!"  
  
Kai cringed to hear this detail about her and Tala's sex life. Tala suppressed a smile knowing that Diega's face must've been priceless when she said that. Kai bit back.  
  
"C'mon Diega! Dranzer Side Slam!"  
  
Kai's blade zigzagged and started ricocheting off the sides of the dish. Diega watched him carefully but the angles of the ricochets were constantly changing. She couldn't track his blade with her eyes. Diega gritted her teeth.  
  
"Ha, whatcha gonna do now, eh?" Kai smirked.  
  
Diega looked at him and then looked up to the balcony, her eyes locking with Sol's. Sol's mind touched Diega's for a moment and then left. Diega nodded up to her and turned her eyes to Kai. Slowly, she raised the whip and started spinning it. Kai watched it circle one, twice, three times before she brought it down with a decisive snap while shouting out her move.  
  
"Alecto's Pit!"  
  
By the time she brought the whip down, the room around them started to fade and flames started licking up around the dais. Kai looked around in shock and then at Diega. She stared him straight in the eye. Coppery gray clashed with mahogany before she blinked. He was surprised. Pure copper eyes stared back at him. Kai gritted his teeth but forced a smirk.  
  
Kai knew that the same thing happened to Sol when she used a powerful attack; her eyes would go completely gold. He had seen one of Sol's attacks but the amount of control and energy required to pull it off left her drained if it wasn't mastered. The color changing was only a side effect to the move. It made sense then for the two cousins to share that trait.  
  
"So, you can do the same thing that Sol can I see," Kai said," but have you mastered it yet?"  
  
"I haven't mastered it but I have a good enough control on it to beat you!" Diega said evenly," RISE FURALECTO!"  
  
A copper jet of light erupted from Diega's beyblade accompanied by a fearsome scream. The light came above the dish and started to take shape. Kai could make out a pair of feathery wings, then a woman's head, and torso with a snake-like tail where there should've been legs. Kai couldn't put a name to the creature. The thing moved and circled Diega, wrapping it's tail loosely around her as if protecting her. Kai swallowed. The thing evoked an odd mixture of fear and awe within him. He was starting to have second thoughts about challenging her. Think Kai, think! Kai thought. Dranzer had left him, he knew that, but did Diega? For all she knew, she could've been wrong and Dranzer was still with him. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him and he really didn't see a jet of red light shoot from his blade. It was worth a shot.  
  
"Well Kai? Furalecto is waiting for Dranzer," she teased.  
  
Kai clenched his teeth and fists and tilted his head back.  
  
"GO DRANZER!"  
  
Nothing happened. His blade continued to spin but his phoenix did arise from it.  
  
"RISE DRANZER!"  
  
Nothing still. Diega was waiting so patiently that it pissed him off. He kept trying desperately to call Dranzer in any way he could he could think of but the result was the same. ~*~@  
  
Outside the fiery vortex, 8 pairs of eyes watched with bated breath.  
  
"What's she waiting for?" Robert whispered," Diega should be able to finish him off at any time, so why isn't she attacking? And for that matter, why can't he summon Dranzer?"  
  
The small woman to his left answered him, her Arabic accent noticeable. Her features were obscured by the shadows from her cloak hood.  
  
"I have arranged it so. Ms. Fiona, it's your call," she said quietly.  
  
The average woman to her left had short, black hair that dusted the tops of her shoulders with wild pink and white streaks running through it. Blue eyes peered over the sunglasses sliding down her nose. She rolled a pair of purple dice in her right hand as she watched. When she spoke, her voice had an American twang with it.  
  
"My call? Sheba, you left this guy barely even a ghost of a chance. He really is quite unstable. Are you sure this was a good idea, Lania?" Fiona said.  
  
The woman to Fiona's left and at the end of the row nodded. Her black hair was cut in a pixie style, gelled, and had numerous barrettes in it. The tips were frosted and in back, she had a long, thin ponytail at the base of her neck than ran to just past her shoulder blades. Her hazel eyes were focused on the match as well.  
  
"He didn't leave us much of a choice, Fiona," she replied," besides, Diega is giving him the chance to summon Dranzer."  
  
"Why?" Robert and Fiona asked at the same time.  
  
"You'll see," Lania and Sheba replied in unison.  
  
~*~@  
Inside the vortex, things were getting more and more strained by the moment. Kai had hit his knees, desperate to call Dranzer. The truth slammed into him again and erased all hope.  
  
"I'm still waiting Hiwatari," Diega said," and oh so patiently too."  
  
Kai grasped his head with his hands as though it were trying to roll away.  
  
"C'mon, it's not that painful."  
  
Kai looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot and slightly teary.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" he demanded weakly," Why did you take Dranzer away from me?! Tell me!"  
  
The thing around Diega hissed in annoyance. Diega's eyes darkened.  
  
"I didn't take Dranzer from you," she said slowly," You pushed him away."  
  
"Wha-?" Kai voice snagged in the back of his throat.  
  
"That's right Kai. Dranzer left you because you pushed him away!"  
  
"H-how did I d-do that?"  
  
"Think about it. That's your question to answer."  
  
Kai placed his fists on the floor between his knees. He didn't have time for guessing games. He wanted answers, not riddles.  
  
"Tell me," he growled," and how do I get him back?"  
  
"Dranzer is a phoenix, Kai, and-"  
  
"Don't tell me what I already know! I know my bitbeast damnit!"  
  
"Do you?" she shot back fiercely," If you do, then why are you asking all these questions when you already know the answers?!"  
  
"Just fucking tell me how to get him back!"  
  
"You have to die first, Kai!" ~*~@  
  
At the same time on the balcony, Fiona was rolling the purple dice around in her right hand, which was hanging slightly over the rail. When she heard Diega's voice scream out, 'You have to die first Kai!', she was so startled that she dropped her dice.  
  
"Damn!" Fiona yelled and peered over the rail.  
  
"What?" asked Oliver curiously.  
  
"My dice! I dropped my fucking dice!"  
  
All five peered over the rail and looked below. Tala saw the dice fall and his eyes widened when he saw what sides they landed on. The five up in the balcony could barely see it but Fiona knew.  
  
"Oh shit. . ." Fiona said.  
  
"What?" the other four asked.  
  
"Snake eyes."  
  
"Merde! [Shit!]," Oliver said in French.  
  
"Scheisse! [Shit!]," Robert said in German.  
  
"Khara! [Shit!]," Sheba said in Arabic.  
  
"On t'a bercé trop près du mur, Fiona?! [Was your cradle rocked too close to the wall, Fiona?!" Lania yelled.  
  
~*~@  
In the vortex, there was a strange and eerie pause. Suddenly, the thing around Diega screamed and uncoiled from around her. It rose up, circled, and then paused over the ring. It was screeching in fury and pain.  
  
"Furalecto! No!" Diega yelled. She reached for the bitbeast but the force of the bitbeast exploding into thousands of shimmering pieces of light was enough to send both her and Kai off the dais and into the walls behind them.  
  
"Diega!" Tala yelled and rushed to his girlfriend's side. She was bruised from the impact but still managed to stagger to her feet. The others on the balcony scrambled to get downstairs, Sol included. She watched in horror as her old friend and cousin were hurtled into opposite walls. As she passed Fiona, she gave her a chilled look. Chief was frozen in his chair but snapped out of it and ran out of the tech room.  
  
"Kai! Talk to me!" the small guy chirped. Kai was lying motionless against the wall like a rag doll that had been thrown aside. Sol rushed to his side and tried shaking him. It was no use. He wasn't moving.  
  
"Is he alright?" Fiona whispered.  
  
"Of course he isn't," Diega hissed as she leaned on Tala. The others looked fearful. The Russian boy lay still on the floor, cradled by Sol. She looked up at them, eyes fierce and angry.  
  
"What are you all standing around for, damnit?! Sol yelled," Someone go get a fucking doctor! Now!"  
  
[Authoress Note: ~*~@  
  
Kore: Drama! Ah, yes, a lot of drama! ::grins and rubs hands together.:: That last part was a bitch though!  
  
Takao: That's not drama! That's overkill!  
  
Kai: ::walks in and sees Takao:: Hey! How did you get out of the closet?!"  
  
Takao: Meep! ::runs away with Kai close behind::  
  
Kore: O_O;;; Thank you to Galux Kitty, my most loyal reviewer! ::gives her a Salima voodoo doll:: Have fun with that one! ~_^ Also, thank you for the reviews Purra! ::tackles back:: I'm really happy that you love my fic and I'm glad that I was able to help you with Phoenix Tears! ::grins and hands her a pair of Kai's boxers- black silk with red hearts on them that have devil horns and a tail:: For the review! And for people who review this chapter, you get ::drum roll:: a pair of Rei's boxers! So! Review, review, review! ^_^ ~*~@] 


End file.
